Fairy Tail Duel: Best of the Best
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Six months have passed since the five dragons defeated the Underworld Lords. Now, Fairy Tail is entering a duel tournament to find the best dueling guild in the country. Along the way, they'll meet new friends, face tough challenges, and they'll finally meet the last two dragons.
1. Running on Freedom

Chillin' out with the crew in the school yard,  
Findin' trouble, never lookin' too hard.  
Well back at class, they never taught us this,  
Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss.

Tough times, hard climbs,  
We'll take 'em on together.  
Right now, let's go!

Fairy Tail Duel

Game on, get your game on,  
Come on ya better play your cards right.  
Game on, get your game on,  
We'll make the grade and win this fight.  
We'll make the grade somehow.  
Yeah!

Fairy Tail Duel

Game on, get your game on,  
Come on ya better play your cards right.  
Come on and get your game on!

"He's escaped."

"Get him!" Out in the middle of the woods was a hidden lab. Someone was in there and he was trying to escape. The people that worked there was trying to prevent that from happening. He smashed through a window and ran off into the woods. A man with black hair and glasses in a suit saw him run off.

"He can run, but he can't hide."

…

Natsu

"Yeah!" Natsu screamed. "I'm ready for some action. Who wants to duel? Who wants to duel?" He called out. He along with Lucy, Wendy, Gray, and Erza were out in the middle of the woods.

"Calm down or the bears are going to think you're challenging them." Gray said.

"Leave him alone. He's just excited for the Grand Duel Tournament." Erza said. "The tournament between duel guilds that will decide who is the best of the best."

"Yeah and there's no way we can lose. After all, I saved the entire city from the power of the Underworld Lords." Natsu boast.

"We get it, Natsu." Lucy said as she was annoyed with him saying that. "It happened over six months ago. You don't need to keep reminding everyone about it. You also didn't do it alone you know." It really has been that long since Natsu and his friends have been given the marks of the Rainbow Dragon: Quataru and saved the world from the darkness that controlled people like Dr. Precht and Jellal.

"Remember why we came out here. We came out here to do some training for the tournament since it's less than a month away." Erza said. "We need to be prepared for we will have some fierce competition."

"Erza might be right, Natsu." Wendy said. "Though I am just glad this tournament will be for the fun of it." Everyone agreed to that after the chaos they've been through.

"The best way is to do some dueling. So who wants to duel?" Natsu said. Before anyone could answer that, they all heard something move around through the bushes. "What's that?"

"It's probably just a rabbit or something." Gray said, but they all got scared when something large jumped out and saw it was a guy wearing a robotic suit.

"Cool! It's a robot!" Natsu said.

"Don't be a moron. It's a guy wearing a robotic suit." Gray said.

"Get…away. I….have to….get….away." He said as he was taking deep breaths. All of them were confused as to what he was talking about.

"There he is."

"We have him now." They all heard other voices coming their way and the mysterious man grew furious. He charged right through Natsu and his friends and knocked them all down as he kept running.

"Rude!" Lucy called out. All of them got up and saw three other men going after him.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked.

"Hang on. Where's Wendy?" Erza asked. All of them looked and noticed Wendy was gone.

"Help!" Wendy called out and they all heard her and knew where she was now. The stranger took Wendy hostage as he held her under his arm. "Let me go."

"Be quiet." The stranger said. He kept running through the woods until he came to the edge of a cliff and held Wendy over it.

"Lendl!" Both of them looked back and saw the scientist from before with two other guys ready to take him captive.

"Back off or I drop the girl." Lendl said as he held Wendy over the edge.

"Don't be stupid, Lendl." The scientist said.

"Hey!" Natsu called out as they all were able to catch up to the rest of them. "What's going on?"

"Who are you kids?"

"We're from Fairy Tail and that happens to be our friend he's got." Natsu said.

"You're from a dueling guild?!" Lendl said as he was starting to get angry. "You're with them, aren't you? I'm not going back. Do you hear me? I'm not going back to that place."

"What is he talking about?" Gray said.

"Lendl is referring to our research lab where we're working on creating the ultimate duelists. He's one of our research subjects." That was a surprising fact to Natsu and the others.

"Professor, it's suppose to be classified."

"Oh right. Never mind." The professor said as he acted like it was nothing.

"Hang on." Natsu said as he ran out ahead of them. "That guy duels? This is the perfect. I was looking for a duel. Lendl, how about a duel?"

"A duel?" Lendl said.

"Yeah. If I win, you let our friend go." Natsu said.

"Fine." Lendl said as he pulled Wendy away from the edge. "If I win, you all just leave me alone."

"I don't even know what's going on. So that's fine." Natsu said as he activated his duel disk. Lendl held out his arm and a duel disk was connected to his robotic suit.

"I have a shot. Ready tranquilizer." One of the goons said as he took aim with one.

"Wait." The professor said and held it down. "This might actually be good for our research." Both of them faced each other and ready to begin their match.

"Duel!" Both said and they started out with 4000LP.

"I'll start." Natsu said as he drew his first card and looked at his options. "I summon Fire Dragon Winger in defense mode." A man in red dragon designed clothing rose and had wings made of fire and had 1000def points. "I end my turn."

"My turn!" Lendl said as he drew his card. "I activate my Enemy Approach spell card. This spell allows me to summon a high level monster when you have a monster and I don't. I summon Tank Driver-EM8." A large and high-tech tank came out and had 2000atk points. "Next, I use his special ability. By sending one card to the graveyard, I can destroy one card and you take 300 points of damage. So I'll send Twister to the grave and destroy your Winger." He discarded the card and the tank fired a blast and Winger was destroyed. Natsu was knocked down and his life points dropped to 3700. "With him gone, my tank can attack you directly. Go, **Elimination Destruction**." The tank unleashed another powerful blast and Natsu got hit hard with his life points dropping to 1700.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out.

"That guy knows what he's doing." Gray said.

"This might not be easy as Natsu thought and he didn't say what happens to Wendy if he loses." Erza said.

"I'll end my turn." Lendl said.

"Natsu, be careful." Wendy said.

"I'll be fine. My move!" Natsu said as he drew his next card. "I summon Fire Dragon Iron Fist to the field." Another martial artist with flames around his fists came up with 1600atk points. "Then, I equip him with Brilliant Flame. This spell gives him an additional 800atk points." His fighter grew stronger with his attack points becoming 2400. "Now attack that tank with **Burning Destroyer**." His fighter jumped up and slammed his fist down on the tank and destroyed it with Lendl losing life points dropping to 3600. "Next, I'm activating Burst Fist. This spell deals double the damage you just took." A bunch of flaming fists shot out and Lendl got hit by them with his life points going down to 2800. Even after it stopped, Lendl screamed in agony. "Dude, calm down."

"Oh right. I'm not in that lab." Lendl said.

"What was that about?" Lucy asked.

"He's just reacting to his treatments. During each one of his duel scenarios, he would get shocked if he lost even a single life point." The professor said.

"Sir."

"Oh! Never mind." The professor said.

"Shocked? What kind of people are these guys?" Gray said.

"It's your move." Natsu said.

"Here I go." Lendl said as he went. "I remove Tank Driver-EM8 from play. Doing so will allow me to summon Tank Driver-NI8!" A much larger and more powerful tank was formed and it had 2800atk points. "Next, I use its powerful ability. I send every card in my hand to the graveyard and every card on your field is destroyed. You also take 500 points of damage for every card.

"Say what?!" Davis said. Lendl discarded everything and the tank unleashed a powerful energy blast and everything on Natsu's field was destroyed with his life points dropping to 700. "You're lucky I can't attack after using that ability."

"I don't think that matters." Erza said. "He can just discard the card he draws to destroy everything again and if he forces Natsu to summon a monster in attack mode, he can destroy it. A few more rounds and Natsu is finished."

"That's right and I'm free. I won't let you take me back." Lendl said.

"I don't even know what you're talking about." Natsu said.

"That research place is torture." Lendl said. "They want to create the ultimate duelist and the stuff they do there is inhuman. I can't go back there! I can't take it anymore! If you're a dueling guild, you people are just as bad as they are." That last part confused all of them.

"Look, I get that you must be scared, but I don't have a clue as to what is going on. I just want our friend back." Natsu said. "So I'm ending this." He drew his next card and saw his little buddy. "Nice. I'm summoning my little buddy, Happy Flying Cat." A blue cat with wings came out with 300atk points.

"What good is a cat going to do?" Lendl said.

"There's his special ability for one. He can attack you directly." Natsu said. " **Max Speed**." Happy flew right at Lendl and slammed against him with his life points dropping to 2500. "Now I can activate my spell card: Exceed Wings. Since my little buddy dealt some damage, this spell destroys every monster on your field and you take damage equal to their attack points."

"What?! That means….I lose." Lendl said. Happy's wings grew in size and enclosed around the tank and caused it to explode with all of Lendl's life points dropping to zero as well as to his knees.

"That's that. Now let our friend go." Natsu said. Lendl stayed down and allowed Wendy to run to the others. They were all glad she's safe.

"Now for you, Lendl." The professor said as the three of them were ready to take him.

"No! No! I don't want to go back!" Lendl said as he was terrified.

"Hold it." Natsu said as he stood protecting him. "He doesn't want to go with you. You're not taking him."

"You do and we'll alert the news about all this." Gray said.

"And your secret project won't be so secret." Lucy said.

"That's enough." The professor said. His two goons moved past Natsu and were taking Lendl by force.

"Stop it!" Natsu said.

"You think you can threaten me? Your just children. Who's going to believe you?" The professor said and it seemed like there was nothing they could do.

"They will with proof." All of them looked to the woods and saw Mirajane with Lisanna coming out.

"Mira and Lisanna? What are you two doing here?" Erza said.

"We were passing by when we saw what was going on." Mirajane said.

"We filmed everything and already sent copies to our brother and some others and told them to hold it until we say so." Lisanna said. "So I suggest you people let that guy go unless you want the press at your door." Now the professor was trapped and they had no choice, but to release Lendl.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" Lendl said as he was finally free.

…..

The Guildhall

When Lendl was finally free, they got rid of all that robotic equipment, gave him some clothes, and treated him to some food. Everyone was informed about what happened with him and were being hospitable

"Thank you so much." Lendl said as he kept eating.

"You sound like you've been through a lot." Makarov said.

"You have no idea." Lendl said. "The people who ran that facility were inhuman for how they treated me. They wanted to create the ultimate duelist and did horrible experiments to create one. One that never loses or takes damage. I thought all guilds were bad, but after what you all did for me, I know better."

"Lendl, why did you think that?" Natsu asked.

"Because a duel guild was the one that funded that lab for the experiments. They controlled everything." Lendl said and that was a surprising fact to everyone.

"What guild?" Erza asked.

"I don't know, but I do remember their emblem. It was shaped similar to an S." Lendl said.

"Hang on." Makarov said as he pulled out a book. "This contains the names of all the dueling guilds. Find the symbol and point us to it." Lendl opened the book and flipped through it until he found what he was looking for. "There. That's the one."

"Are you serious? That's the emblem of Sabertooth." Makarov said.

"Sabertooth? That's the number one dueling guild in the country." Erza said. "Why would they do something like this?"

"I don't know, but they won't be allowed to do this." Makarov said. "They'll be competing in the Grand Duel Tournament to uphold their spot. We have to be ready because I sense danger is on the horizon."


	2. A Duel to Stay

Everyone was quite surprised when they learned that a fellow dueling guild was funding a research lab to create the ultimate duelists, but it was torturing to others and it's run by the mightiest guild in the country. Of course, they had other problems to deal with. Lucy was walking through Magnolia and wasn't looking so happy.

"Lucy!" Natsu called out and placed his arm around her. "So I was thinking of a little duel training and maybe dinner."

"Yeah. Sure." Lucy said, but she didn't sound that happy or excited about it.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Natsu questioned. He stopped to try and talk, but Lucy kept walking. "What's the matter with her?" He wondered as he saw her off.

"Natsu!" Natsu turned around and saw Wendy coming at her and she seemed pretty upset about something.

"Wendy? Is something wrong?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. Rumor has it that Lucy's thinking of quitting Fairy Tail." Wendy said.

"What?!" Natsu said. They might have problems to deal with in the future, but this is a serious problem right now.

…

The Guildhall

Lucy went straight to Makarov about this issue. Erza and Laxus were there as well and none of them seemed too pleased with this decision she was making.

"This is quite surprising, Lucy." Makarov said.

"I say it's almost hard to believe." Laxus said.

"I say unacceptable." Erza said. "Lucy, leaving Fairy Tail is a serious issue that I will not tolerate. Why on earth would you want to leave?"

"I have my reasons." Lucy said.

"Well, I can't accept this." Erza said.

"Erza, Lucy has her reasons and you shouldn't try and stop her." Makarov said.

"I will if it means she stays." Erza said as she refused to let someone just leave. "If Lucy can defeat me in a duel, I'll let her go. However, if I win, she at least has to tell us why she has to quit. We're a dueling guild and this is the best way to solve our problems."

"I suppose you're right." Makarov said. "It also sounds like a reasonable deal. Very well. This duel will take place tomorrow." It was set, but Lucy seemed like she's given up already.

…..

Later

It was the middle of the night, but Lucy was still awake. She stayed in her home and stared out at the night sky and wondering how she was going to deal with tomorrow.

"Lucy, it's Natsu."

"It's open." Lucy said and Natsu let himself in.

"Lucy, what's this all about? Why do you want to quit the guild?" Natsu asked.

"Don't worry. You'll get the reason. I have to duel Erza tomorrow and if I lose, I have to at least say why I want to leave." Lucy said. "There's no way I can beat her."

"That's it." Natsu said. "I don't like the idea of you leaving, but I hate self-doubt before a duel. You don't know if you can beat Erza if you don't give it a chance. So you better give it your all."

"Even though that means I'll leave?" Lucy questioned.

"We're talking about that later, but I can't stand it if you don't' give it your all." Natsu said. "So let's talk about how you're going to handle this duel." Lucy was grateful to have someone like Natsu to help her. She ran over right into his arms and taking the comfort.

"Thank you." Lucy said as she took in the last bit of comfort.

…

The Next Day

Lucy and Erza took their places in the duel area Fairy Tail owns. In the stands, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Levy, and Gajeel were watching.

"So let me get this straight. Lucy is going to leave and if Erza wins, we get the reason why Lucy wants to leave?" Levy said.

"That about sums it up." Natsu said.

"That's a lousy deal." Gajeel said. "Besides, there's no way she can take down someone like Erza. She's as good as done."

"Maybe, but at least we get as to why. It makes no sense." Gray said.

"Ready, Lucy? I have no intention of going easy and you better not lost your spirit." Erza said.

"I'm ready." Lucy said as they both inserted their decks and activated their duel disks.

"Let's duel." Both said and had 4000LP.

"Here we go." Lucy said as she went first. "I summon Celestial Spirit Crux in defense mode." A humanoid cross came on the field and had 400def points. "Next, thanks to his ability, I can take any spell from my deck and add it to my hand. I'll take Silver Celestial Key." The card came out of her deck and placed in her hand. "I end my turn."

"That's it? Let me show you how it's done" Erza said as she drew her card. "I activate the Armor Exchange. This allows me to summon a level four or lower Armor monster. I summon Heaven's Wheel Armor." An angel-like armored warrior came up with 1000atk points. "I use her ability to summon like that again. I summon Flame Empress Armor." A red armored female came up and had 1300atk points.

"Oh man. Lucy is in for it now." Gajeel said as they all knew where this was going.

"I sacrifice both my monsters and summon Clear Heart Samurai." Erza said. Both monsters vanished and a armor-less samurai with flame-designed pants came up with 3000atk points. "Attack now with **Crimson Blossom Slash**!" Her warrior unleashed a bright red light and destroyed Crux. "Also, if you forgot, you take damage even if your monster is in defense mode." Lucy got hit by the attack and her life points dropped to 1400.

"My turn now." Lucy said as she drew her card. "I summon Celestial Spirit Horologium." A clock-like being rose with 100def points. "As long as he remains on the field, you won't be able to destroy any other of my spirits and I take no damage."

"Perhaps, but you don't have any." Erza said.

"That's why I'm activating Silver Celestial Key. It allows me to summon another Celestial Spirit as long as it's level four or lower." Lucy said. "I summon Celestial Spirit Gemini." Two little blue creatures floated out, but had no defense points. "I use their special ability. They can turn into an exact copy of another monster. I choose Horologium." Gemini transformed to an exact copy just like Lucy said.

"I don't get it. Why not transform into Erza's monster?" Wendy said.

"Doesn't work like that. Gemini can only transform into a monster on Lucy's field." Levy said.

"So she had no choice, but to go with her clock." Natsu said.

"Yeah, but because it copied Horologium's ability, Lucy's put up a wall to protect herself." Gray said. "Erza can't attack." Lucy looked down at her hand and saw a certain card.

'I just need to hold on until I get him on the field.' Lucy thought.

"I believe it's my turn." Erza said as she drew her next card and saw what she to work with. "I activate One-Hit Slash. By skipping my battle phase, I can destroy one monster on your field. I'll go with your Gemini." A slash was shot and Gemini was destroyed. "As backup, I'll summon Black Wing Armor to the field." Another female armor with black armor and bat wings came up with 1700atk points.

"My move." Lucy said. "First, I'll sacrifice Horologium and summon out Celestial Spirit Aquarius." A blue mermaid carrying and urn rose out as the clock vanished and had 2000atk points. "Now I use her special ability. I give her half my life points and all non-water attribute monsters are destroyed." Her life points dropped down to 700 and Aquarius created a tidal wave. Both of Erza's monsters got caught in it and destroyed both of them. "What's more is that she can still attack. **Raging Torrent**!" Aquarius unleashed a powerful stream of water and Erza got blasted with her life points dropping to 2000. "I place one face-down and end my turn."

"Whoa! One more attack like that and she wins." Natsu said.

"But that means Lucy leaves." Wendy said.

"Yeah, but she might actually beat Erza. That's never happened before." Gray said.

'Lucy's doing pretty well.' Erza thought. 'However, I'm far from beaten. She has no idea what I have in store.' "Let's see how you handle this." She said as she drew her next card. "I activate Pot of Greed. That allows me to draw two more cards and I think I'll activate one now. I activate my Magical Blacksmith." A giant mechanism like a furnace rose behind her. "This is a powerful spell. It allows me to summon any warrior I choose like Armadura Fairy."

"That's Erza's most powerful monster!" Gray said.

"But doesn't she need to make a sacrifice?" Wendy asked.

"Not quite." All of them were a little surprised to see Makarov was next to them.

"Gramps? You're here?" Natsu said.

"Not just me." Makarov said. All of them looked to the stands and saw other members of the guild were gathering to watch. "However, Lucy is in trouble."

"You see, all I have to do is remove Armor monsters in my graveyard from play if their levels are equal to or greater than the monster I wish to summon." Erza said and removed all three with scrap metal burning in the fire. "So let's welcome Armadura Fairy!" The furnace blew and Erza's mightiest monster rose in all power and pink armor with 4000atk points. "Armadura Fairy, attack and end this!" Her monster held out both swords and poured energy into them and went on the attack.

"Not so fast. I play my Tragic Sacrifice." Lucy said. Aquarius was still destroyed, but Lucy took no damage. "Thanks to Tragic Sacrifice, you are force to attack my strongest monster, but I take no damage even if it does get destroyed."

"Very well. I place one face-down and end my turn." Erza said.

"Lucy might have done well, but I don't think she has anything in her deck that can beat that." Gray said.

"Give me a break. She's through." Gajeel said.

"Not yet." Natsu said. "She might be thinking of leaving, but she's still our friend and we should support her. Remember what I said, Lucy! Your friends are with you so give it your all!" Everyone was cheering for Lucy to keep fighting. She looked around and saw just how much all of her friends were with her.

"I get it now. That's why Natsu loves dueling so much. It's because he has all of us with him and now I do." Lucy said. "They're right. I can still win. I just need to give it my all."

"That's right." Natsu said.

"Natsu, thanks for everything." Lucy said.

"Natsu can't save you." Erza said.

"This card just might." Lucy said as she drew her card and it was just what she needed. "I activate Golden Celestial Key! This spell allows me to summon a level five or higher Celestial Spirit. I summon Celestial Spirit Leo!" A dashing looking man dressed up came on the field with 2400atk points. "Now for his special ability. For every Celestial Spirit, he gains 300atk points and your monster loses the same amount." Leo unleashed a bright light with it blasting Armadura Fairy and their points changed to 3600 and 2800 and Erza was quite surprised.

"Whoa! Lucy actually might win." Gray said.

"Go get her." Natsu said.

"Impressive." Erza said. 'Impressive indeed, but I told her I be giving it my all. If she attacks, it will end this.'

"Leo, attack with **Regulus Impact**!" Her monster had light formed around his fist and went to attack.

"I activate my trap: Pride of the Warrior. It doubles all warrior's attack points." Erza said and her monster's attack points rose to 5600 and Lucy can't stop. Armadura Fairy slammed its fist against Leo and destroyed him.

"I lost." Lucy said as her life points dropped to nothing. Even though she lost, her friends applaud for her effort.

"That was awesome, Lucy." Natsu said.

"Yes. It was a great duel. You've improved since you first came here." Erza said.

"Thanks, Erza." Lucy said.

"I won. Now you at least need to tell us why you want to quit." Erza said.

"The truth is…..I don't want to." Lucy said. "You see….my father is coming here and he says I have to get married."

"What?!" Everyone shouted. This was one problem that can't wait.


	3. To Be Engaged

"So the reason you want to quit is because your old man wants you to get married?" Natsu questioned. After it was made clear as to why Lucy wants to leave the guild, the reason was a little surprising. Lucy gathered with her four friends and were talking about it.

"That's right." Lucy said. "I suppose it's time I told you the truth. Natsu, do you remember how we met? I was wondering around looking for a way to come here."

"Yeah." Natsu said.

"The truth is, I ran away from home." Lucy said. "The truth is, I came from a wealthy family."

"You're loaded?" Gray asked.

"A ton." Lucy said.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Wendy asked.

"It's not exactly an easy thing to bring up. Besides, I have no access to my father's money." Lucy said. "He's always trying to rule my life. It hasn't been exactly easy since my mother passed away. That's why I'm trying to complete the Celestial Deck. My mother always did love the stars and it feels like she's still here. Anyway, I just got word from my father saying he's found me and now he wants me to comeback so I can be married. I know the real reason he wants this is because it will just help his business."

"But it's not what you want." Erza said.

"I don't want to leave, but my father is a stubborn man that doesn't really care what I want." Lucy said. "One way or another, he's going to have his way. That's why I thought it would just be easier."

"You thought wrong. We're not letting this guy just take you." Natsu said.

"Yeah. Your boyfriend is right." Gray said. "You're staying here where you belong." Everyone was in agreement and Lucy was glad she had reliable friends to help her.

"Lucy!" Makarov called out. "Your father has just arrived." This was it. Lucy and the others walked out the door and were faced with a white limo and Lucy's father, Jude Heartfilia, walked out.

"Lucy." Jude said and didn't seem all that happy.

"Father." Lucy said.

"So this is where you've been for the past six months." Jude said as he looked at the place. "I don't' see why. A lady of your status shouldn't be here."

"But I love dueling. It's so much fun." Lucy said.

"Sir, Lucy told us what you're doing and you have no right to take her away or force her to be married." Erza said.

"Yeah. So why don't you save us all the trouble and get lost." Natsu said.

"How dare you speak to me that way." Jude said.

"Father, they're right. I don't want to leave and I don't want to get married. I'm not even twenty yet." Lucy said.

"It's just as you said." All of them looked to the limo and saw someone came out dressed in a green suit with long and wavy brown hair and held a rose. "She wasn't going to come easily."

"Who is this guy?" Natsu asked.

"Lucy, this is your betrothed. This is Landen Patrosco III." Jude said.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Landen said. "Lady Lucy, I'm sure there must be some negotiation we can work out. Marriage is all about collaboration."

"There is one way." Lucy said. "We duel. If you win, I'm all yours, but if I win, you and your father drop this whole thing."

"I had a feeling you would say something like that. Good thing Landen is actually a well duelist." Jude said.

"Lucy, think about this. You could be giving up a lot." Natsu said.

"I've made up my mind. It's the only way. Now are we going to do this or not?" Lucy said as she was determined to win this.

…..

The Duel Field

Lucy and Landen took their positions on the field while everyone else went in the stands. Both of them held out their duel disks and were ready to go.

"Soon you will be Lucy Heartfilia Patrosco." Landen said.

"You need to win first. So let's duel!" Lucy said and they were starting with their 4000LP.

"I shall make the first move." Landen said. "I summon Red Rose Knight in attack mode." A knight with red armor with a rose pattern came up with 1300atk points. "Thanks to his special ability, I'm allow to summon a plant-type monster. I summon Rose Lion." A rose in the shape of a lion came up with 1200atk points. "I'm also going to activate Thorn Ring." A rings made from thorns and vines appeared on Lucy's finger. "Don't worry. You'll have a much better ring for our engagement."

"So what does this one mean?" Lucy asked.

"It's simple. When your standby phase comes, you lose 400LP for every plant I have grown." Landen said. "I have two and that means 800 points of damage. I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn!" Lucy said as she drew her card.

"Don't forget. You lose some life points now." Landen said. Some thorns came from the ring and her life points dropped to 3200.

"That won't stop me." Lucy said. "I'll start by summoning Celestial Spirit Scorpio in attack mode." A man with a mechanical scorpion tail came up with 1700atk points. "Next, I'm activating Silver Celestial Key. That allows me to summon Celestial Spirit Sagittarius." An archer in a horse outfit came up and had 1400atk points. "Scorpio, attack Rose Lion with **Sand Buster**!" Scorpio aimed and fired a tornado of sand from his tail.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I play Rose Aroma." Landen said. "This trap allows me to prevent my plant monsters from being destroyed and I take no damage." The sand hit a wall and was blocked.

"Good thing I have Sagittarius." Lucy said. "You see, he can't be stopped by any card effect when he attacks. Attack with **Star Arrow**." Sagittarius shot out some shining arrows and blasted Rose Lion. It wasn't destroyed, but Landen's life points dropped to 3800.

"Nice. She's still in this." Gray said.

"I place one face-down and end my turn." Lucy said.

"My turn." Landen said. "I summon Pink Rose Knight." Another knight with pink armor came up and had 1300atk points as well. "I now use Rose Lion's ability. It gives all my mother monsters 500atk points until the end of my turn." The lion unleashed some pheromones and his knights had their points increase to 1800. "Now my two knights, attack both her monsters." Both of his knights went on the attack and slashed against both of her monsters and destroyed them. Lucy's life points dropped to 2700. "Rose Lion, it's your turn." Rose Lion pounced and slashed against Lucy and her life points dropped again to 1500. "I end my turn and my knights get their strength returned to normal." Both knights dropped back to 1300.

"It's my move." Lucy said as she drew her next card.

"And now the effects of Thorn Ring takes in effect and this time you lose 1200LP." Landen said. Lucy was in pain and her life points dropped to 300.

"No! Lucy!" Wendy said. All her friends were worried about her while her father seemed pleased.

"It's almost over and we'll soon have our lives together." Landen said.

"Back off! She's actually taken!" Natsu shouted.

"I'm actually glad this is almost over. That way I won't have to keep listening to you talk." Lucy said. "I'll start by activating my trap card. It's called Celestial Enforcement. With it, I can summon Celestial Spirits that equals the number of monsters you hold. So I'm bringing out Celestial Spirits Ares, Capricorn, and Virgo." Three different monsters rose. One was a pink-hair girl with woolly clothes and 400atk points. One was a goatman dressed like a butler and had 1100atk points. The third was a pink-hair maiden with chains around her wrists at 900atk points. "However, for every monster that I summon, I'll lose 400LP for each monster."

"That's 1200 points of damage!" Erza said.

"What's she thinking? None of them are strong enough to end this here." Gray said.

"Are you admitting defeat?" Landen said.

"Not exactly." Lucy said. "First, I'm activating Stellar Blinding. This spell card destroys a monster for every Celestial Spirit I have. That means all three of your monsters is destroyed." A bright light was released and all three of them were destroyed. "Next, I'm activating Capricorn's ability to lower his attack points by 200." Capricorn formed a white aura and his points dropped to 900.

"Why would you weaken him?" Landen asked.

"It's so I can draw another card." Lucy said and drew that next card and saw the spell she drew. "This is just what I needed. Now I can have all three of them attack you directly." All three of her monsters attacked and his life points dropped to 1000.

"I'm still standing." Landen said.

"We'll see about that." Lucy said. "I'm not going down and I'm not leaving this guild."

"Lucy, I don't understand." Jude said. "You're a lady of high class. You shouldn't be affiliated with these scoundrels."

"Anyone else not a big fan of this guy?" Natsu asked and they all agreed with him.

"I do not understand why you would want to stay here." Jude said.

"Because I found a place I can call home." Lucy said as she turned to him. "They gave me a place I could call home. A place where I can truly belong. I never got that with you. Mom would want me to be free of who I should be. I should be free to make my own choices. I have that here and I won't let you take that all away from me. Just think for a minute, Dad. Do you think Mom would want this?" Hearing her say that had Jude see more of his late wife in Lucy. Something he hasn't really seen often. "Back to the duel and I'm ending this."

"How?" Landen said. "You already attacked and once your turn ends, you take damage from your own card effect."

"No I won't because I'm activating this spell." Lucy said. "It's called Shimmering Fragment. If I have a light attribute monster in my graveyard. You take damage equal to the defense points of that monster. Sagittarius is a light attribute monster and he has 1000def points. That's enough to take you out and finish the duel." A blast of light was shot out and Landen got blasted with his life points dropping to zero.

"Yeah! I knew she would win." Natsu said.

"That means she gets to stay!" Wendy said.

"Yes that was part of the agreement." Makarov said. Her friends were real happy that she gets to stay. Although he wouldn't admit it, Jude was actually impressed with Lucy.

…

Later

Since the matter was settled, Lucy watched as Jude and Landen drove off with the sun going down. She does hope things between her and her father would get better one day.

"I'm really glad you're staying." Natsu said as he reached out and grabbed her hand. She looked around and saw all her friends felt the same.

"Thanks guys. I'm really glad I get to stay." Lucy said. 'Mom, I know Dad might not agree to me being here, but I know you would and I know you must be happy for me.' As Jude rode in the limo, he thought about the kind of woman Lucy is becoming and he's actually quite happy for her that she found a place to call home and how much she's like her mother.


	4. Love of the Young

"Everyone, may I have your attention?" Makarov said and everyone in the guild turned to them. All of them saw a young girl was with him who looked about the same age and height as Wendy with dark brown hair. "I like you all to meet a new member of our guild. Her name is Malory. Isn't she a cutie?"

"A new member? Great. We could use the extra help for when the Grand Duel Tournament arrives." Natsu said.

"Don't bet on it if you're referring to her dueling." Gray said. "She doesn't look that much older than Wendy. She might be a beginner." Malory looked around and saw Laxus having a drink and went right over.

"Hi. You're Laxus, right?" Malory asked.

"Yeah." Laxus said. "Nice to have you here, kid. Work hard and you might be a skilled duelist like me one day." Malory's face was starting to turn a little red and Natsu was starting to see something strange was going on.

"Hey, did she get a little red?" Natsu said.

"I don't know. She's probably just nervous about being here." Lucy said, but Natsu was having his doubts.

…

Natsu

"Yeah!" Natsu called out as he was running through Magnolia. "Time to do some dueling. I got to get ready if I want to be at the top of my game for when the tournament comes." Natsu was looking around to see who he could duel. As he was looking, he spotted Malory. She looked like she was in a hurry, but she was running a little strange. "What's Malory doing?" He followed her and was careful not to have her spot him.

"Here we are." Malory said as she stopped in front of some building, but Natsu knew this place.

"Hang on. This is Laxus' apartment. What's she doing here?" Natsu questioned. He watched carefully and saw Malory sneak in through the window. "What's she doing?" Natsu followed in after her. Natsu followed Malory and saw she went in Laxus' room and pulled out his deck. "This is getting stranger and stranger." Natsu was curious, but it turned to surprise when he saw her cuddling with her deck. "Too weird for me. I'm out." Natsu was about to leave until he saw Laxus coming back with Bickslow and Freed. "Uh oh! Malory!"

"Huh?" Malory said and just noticed Natsu. "What are you doing here?"

"My question for you, but we need to get out of here. Laxus is coming." Natsu said. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away, but she dropped Laxus' cards and some came out of her legs. "What?" Natsu noticed that Malory was wearing hidden stilts and she really looks no older than six. "What the heck?!" Malory didn't stick around to explain as she ran out the window. "Wait!"

"Natsu?" Natsu felt trouble as he noticed Laxus with the others.

"Uh….hi." Natsu said.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" Laxus questioned. The three of them looked and noticed Laxus' deck scattered across the floor.

"Looks like he was messing with your deck." Bickslow said.

"How dare you, Natsu. You should be a shame of yourself." Freed said.

"You're right. I think I'll be going now." Natsu said as he tried to leave, but the two of them wouldn't let him.

"Oh no. Trespassing and messing with Laxus' deck is not something we tolerate." Bickslow said.

"Simply put. You must be punished." Freed said.

"Maybe we should take him to Erza. Everyone knows you're afraid of her." Bickslow suggested.

"No! Anyone, but her!" Natsu said. As Natsu was trying to fight them off, Laxus was able to find the stilts and shoes Mallory had on. "Come on. Let's be reasonable."

"Just let him go." Laxus said. All of them were confused as to why Laxus would have that happen. "Do you want me to change my mind, Natsu, or do you want to leave?"

"Leave sounds good." Natsu said as he was able to get free and leave through the window. "That was weird. Now to find Malory and find out what's really going on."

…

Lucy

Lucy was roaming around the city and she looked like she was searching for something. She looked ahead and spotted Gray.

"Gray, I'm glad I found you." Lucy said as she walked up to him. "Have you seen Natsu? I haven't seen him all day and I don't know where he is."

"No, I haven't." Gray said. "He's been acting a little weird. Weirder than usual. He did seem convinced something was up with Malory."

"I know. I'm worried he might do something stupid. So we better find him before something happens." Lucy said and Gray was in agreement even though it already happened.

…..

Laxus

It was the middle of the night and Laxus standing out in the middle of the street. He looked down and saw Erza was heading towards him just like he said.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Erza asked.

"I found your little buddy, Natsu, in my apartment earlier." Laxus said.

"What? Why would he do something like that?" Erza asked.

"Not sure, but I also found this." Laxus said as he showed the stilts and the shoes he found.

"What are those for?" Erza said.

"I found these with my cards scattered all around." Laxus said. "I think Natsu might know something we don't. Do you know where he is now?"

"I think I saw him by the park earlier." Erza said.

"So let's pay him a visit." Laxus said.

…

The Park

Natsu was able to catch Malory after she changed into a simple dress fit for a kid like her. Natsu wanted to know what was really going on, but Malory wasn't speaking.

"Malory, come on. You've got to tell me why you're doing this." Natsu said.

"No. It's a secret." Malory said.

"I get that, but if you want what happened here to stay a secret, you've got to tell me why." Natsu said. "Otherwise, I might have to tell Makarov about this and being Laxus' grandfather, I doubt he'll be happy."

"No. Don't tell." Malory said. Natsu wanted to know, but Malory wouldn't say a thing. So that only left him with one option.

"Fine, but if you want things your way, you'll have to duel me." Natsu said as he placed his duel disk on.

"A duel? What good will that do?" Malory said.

"It's simple. I win, you tell me what this is all about. You win, I keep quiet. Does that sound fair?" Natsu asked.

"Fine. Just keep your word when it's over." Malory said. Meanwhile, Lucy and Gray just arrived and went unnoticed.

"There they are." Gray said.

"What are they doing?" Lucy said.

"It looks like Natsu is about to get answers." Both of them were surprised as they saw Laxus and Erza showed up.

"It seems Malory was in my apartment earlier." Laxus said.

"And now I say we're about to find out what this is all really about." Erza said.

"Duel!" Natsu and Malory said. Let's see if this will get answers.

"I'll start." Malory said. "I summon Love Girl in attack mode." A cute girl in a yellow sundress came up, but it had no attack points. "I end my turn."

"That's it? She must be a beginner." Natsu said and drew his card. "Let me show you how it's done. I summon Fire Dragon Winger." His wingman flew on the field with 1000atk points. "Wingman, show that girl a good time with **Lashing Flames**." Winger unleashed a series of fire whips and they lashed against the girl. Malory's points dropped to 3000, but her monster wasn't destroyed.

"Sorry, but Love Girl can't be destroyed in battle and there's more." Malory said.

"More?" Natsu questioned and he saw something bizarre. He saw Winger helping Love Girl.

"My darling, are you alright?" Winger asked.

"Maybe, but that was so mean." Love Girl said.

"Please forgive me." Winger begged and Natsu had no clue what's going on.

"You see after she's attacked in attack mode, your monster is given a crush counter." Malory said.

"A what?" Natsu said.

"You'll see. I believe it's my turn now." Malory said as she went. "I activate the spell, Cupid's Magic. Now to show you what that counter is really for."

"Winger, you said you do anything for me, right?" Love Girl said.

"Of course. Just name it." Winger said.

"Well, see that boy behind you. Attack him." Love Girl said. Winger turned towards Natsu and attacked him with his fire and his life points dropped to 3000.

"Winger, what are you doing? Have you lost it?" Natsu said as he tried to resist.

"I get it." Erza said. "Her spell must allow her to control Natsu's monsters if they have a crush counter. I say his monsters are going to at her beck and call."

"I place one face-down and end my turn." Malory said.

"Whatever happened to pals before gals?" Natsu said as he drew his next card and saw it was a monster that really packed a punch. "I summon Fire Dragon Iron Fist to the field." His next monster came out and had 1600atk points. "Sorry Winger, but you asked for this. Iron Fist, attack Winger and set him straight." Iron Fist went in and was about to attack.

"I don't think so. I activate my Shift trap card." Malory said. "So now my Love Girl becomes your new target." Her monster stepped in to defend Winger and took the attack. Malory's points dropped to 1400, but it was starting up again as Iron Fist was given a counter.

"Iron Fist, you dare strike an innocent maiden? You should a shamed." Winger said.

"You're right." Iron Fist said and started acting like a crybaby. "Please forgive me. I'll do anything you say."

"Anything? Let me think." Love Girl said.

"You've got to be kidding. Not him too." Natsu said. "Oh man. There's nothing else I can do either."

"That means I get control of another monster and you're really having it." Malory said as her turn was starting. "Why don't we show him?"

"Oh dears, could you two please attack that mean boy there." Love Girl said.

"Of course." Both of them said. Both of Natsu's monsters attacked Natsu and his life points dropped down all the way to 400.

"Sorry, Natsu. You won't beat me because I have love on my side." Malory said.

"What does that mean?" Gray said.

"I'm starting to get it. Her cards, sneaking around, acting a little shy. It's all starting to be obvious now." Erza said.

"She's in love!" Lucy said.

"Yeah and I think she has her eyes on you, Laxus." Erza said and Laxus was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Oh man. She's better than I thought." Natsu said. "I hope I have something that can beat that Love Girl." Natsu put faith in his next draw and saw it was a spell that could be helpful. He looked in his hand and saw something that can be helpful. "Of course. If I'm going to win, I need some girl power. I summon Burning Beauty to the field." A beautiful woman with dark red hair and wearing a red dress came out and was emitting some heat and had 1200atk points. "Now set those saps straight." Both of his monsters looked nervous having her here.

"Burning Beauty!" Iron Fist said.

"We were just….just…." Winger stuttered for he did not know what to say.

"Save it. You two are pathetic. Well, your little honeymoon is over." Burning Beauty said and both of them felt trouble coming their way.

"You go girl." Natsu said. "Let me help you out with that. I activate Alluring Fire. Since I have Burning Beauty out, all fire monsters return to their owner's hand." Both counters were removed and they both snapped out of it.

"What was I thinking? I'm not ready for a relationship." Winger said.

"Oh man. My girlfriend will never let me here the end of this." Iron Fist said.

"Guy pack. This never happened." They both agreed.

"How about you two get over here or I'm telling the entire deck." Burning Beauty said and both of them went back to Natsu's hand.

"And now I activate Brilliant flame and it gives her 800 additional attack points." Natsu said and Burning Beauty's points went to 2000. "Attack with **Beautiful Flame**." She snapped her fingers and fire erupted around Love Girl and Malon lost the last of her life points. "That's that and I think I get what this is about. Right, guys?" Malory noticed the others coming down and Laxus with them.

"Laxus!" Malory said.

"So you snuck into Fairy Tail to get close to Laxus, didn't you?" Erza asked.

"Yeah." Malory said as she started blushing. "I saw him duel before and thought it was amazing. I learned dueling as fast as I could so I could get close to him. So what do you think Laxus?"

"Malory, as flattered as I am, you're just too young for me." Laxus said. Breaking a heart is never easy, even if it's just a little girl. "I'm sorry. Right now, dueling is the only thing I love. However, you do seem to have a bright future as a duelist."

"Really?!" Malory said.

"Yeah. You might be too young to join the guild, but you can in another few years." Laxus said.

"Really?!" Malory said and hugged his legs. "Then, maybe we can be together and live happily married."

"Married?!" Natsu laughed and found it hilarious while Laxus found this humiliating. The others found this adorable and a little funny as well.

"Will someone tell me how I got in this?" Laxus said. You know what they say, love works in mysterious ways.


	5. Go Turbo

It was a normal and quiet day in Magnolia. That all didn't last very long. There was a motorcyclist driving through the city streets. He wore a black leather suit with a white helmet and rode midnight black bike and he was zipping through the streets.

"What's that noise?" Natsu questioned as he was with Lucy and Gray. All of them looked down the streets and saw that guy drive right by. He turned the bike and skidded to a stop. All the ladies gathered around him and they were all going crazy over him.

"One at a time. One at a time."

"What's going on? Who is that guy?" Lucy asked.

"I think that might be Kaz Cruisemin." Gray said as he took out his phone and was doing a little research.

"I've heard of him. Isn't he a famous duelist?" Lucy asked.

"Not just any duelist." Gray said as he showed what he found. "He's actually a turbo duelist."

"What's a turbo duelist?" Natsu asked.

"They're duelists that ride these motorcycles called duel runners." Gray said. "You actually ride them while you're dueling."

"You duel while riding those things? That sounds a little dangerous." Lucy said.

"Not really. The bikes are on autopilot." Gray said. "I wonder what a guy like him is doing here." All of the fans kept asking for autographs, but Kaz had an announcement to make.

"Listen, I want to give my fans a real treat. If there's anyone in this city that can turbo duel, I'll gladly take them on." Kaz said. "I'm looking for someone that can actually give me a challenge." Hearing that had his fans already love it and it had Gray doing some thinking.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. You appear to be scowling more than usual." Natsu said.

"I've got to go." Gray said and left them all wondering what was going on in his head.

…

Gray's House

Gray went straight home and went straight in the garage. Inside his garage was something covered up by a sheet and he was tempted to remove it.

"Welcome home, darling!" Juvia said and was scared for he didn't even know she was here.

"Juvia?! What are you even doing here?" Gray said. "You are aware I might call the police for breaking into my house."

"What's that?" Juvia said and pointed to the sheet.

"Something I wasn't sure I want to uncover." Gray said. He reached for the cloth and pulled it off and it showed a motorcycle that was blue and had some white around the wheels and bottom.

"A motorcycle? I bet you would look so handsome riding on it." Juvia said as she was thinking of him as a motorcycle punk.

"It's not a motorcycle exactly." Gray said. "It's a duel runner. It's one I actually worked on myself."

"You mean you were part of those turbo duels you told me about?" Juvia said.

"In a way." Gray said. "I tried riding this thing a few times and it was amazing. The feeling of wind pressing against you, the entire world passing you by, going speeds you never thought you reach. It was all actually amazing."

"So how come anyone or myself have seen you around often on this thing?" Juvia asked.

"Because…..I'm afraid." Gray said. "I messed up once and I almost ended up in the hospital. It would have been seriously bad if I wasn't lucky enough to get out. I don't know if I can handle riding this thing again."

"I'm sure you can." Juvia said. "I know you can. You're one of those people who can do anything and I'm not just saying that."

"You really think I can do this?" Gray said.

"Isn't there a way for you to find out for sure?" Juvia said and Gray knew of one way.

…..

The Track

Magnolia had its own small track for racing. Kaz was holding his duels there and had a few wins in it. Natsu and Lucy called Erza and Wendy over and had them take a look.

"This guy is good." Erza said.

"His fan club obviously agrees." Wendy said as he saw bunch of girls with banners and signs cheering for him.

"Thank you. Thank you." Kaz said as he waved to the crowd. "So who's next? Who's going to be my next opponent?" He waited out to see if anyone was going to challenge him.

"I will." He heard someone riding on another duel runner and someone riding it as he pulled up next to Kaz. His opponent took off his helmet and revealed to be Gray. "I'll take you on."

"Hang on. Is that Gray?!" Natsu said.

"I didn't know Gray could turbo duel." Erza said.

"Me either." Wendy said.

"Go, my Gray." All of them knew that overly excited voice. All of them looked above them and saw Juvia acting like a cheerleader. "Show him what a real turbo duel is all about."

"Juvia? What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Isn't it obvious? My darling is going to turbo duel." Juvia said.

"Not a bad ride." Kaz said as he took his position. "So are you ready?"

'I hope I am.' Gray thought as he was a little afraid. He could still remember the feeling of falling off just before the crash. "Let's go. I'm activating Speed World Neo." Both of them turned on the duel function of their rides.

"Let's ride!" Both of them said and started riding with 4000LP.

"This should be interesting to see." Lucy said as they were all curious as to how he was going to duel.

"The first move is mine." Gray said as he carefully drew his first card. "I summon Ice-Make: Lancer!" A knight-like warrior that appeared to be made from ice came on the field and had lances with 1400atk points. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"You're going to need to step it up if you want to catch me." Kaz said as he drew his card. "I summon Street Striker in attack mode." A lizard-like biker on a monster-designed motorcycle came out with 1800atk points. "You're going to crash and burn. I'm activating Dark Fuel. This spell gives a fiend-type monster an extra 500atk points until the end of the turn." His biker's attack points increased to 2300. "Street Striker, let him have with **Terror Wheel Slammer**." His monster drover towards his lancer and slammed its wheel against Gray and Gray's life points dropped to 3100.

"I play my trap: Battle Revival." Gray said. "Since I just took damage and a monster was destroyed, if the damage I took is lower than my monster's attack points. I can bring it back." His lancer came back on the field.

"Not bad, but you still have to deal with Street Striker's ability." Kaz said. "After he destroys a monster, he deals 800 points of damage." His monster shot off a barrage of energy blasts and hit Gray with Gray's points dropping to 2300 and he was trying to keep his balance. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn." He said and his monster's points dropped back to 1800

"My turn." Gray said as he drew his card and was being careful. "I summon my Ice Maker to the field." His robotic walking freezer came up with 1000atk points. "Now I tune my level two Ice Maker with level four Ice-Make: Lancer." His robot became two circles that formed around Lancer and he turned into four stars. A beam of light was released. "I synchro summon Ice-Make: Ice Cannon." Another solider holding a cannon made of ice had 2000atk points. "Open fire on his Street Striker with **Ice Exploder**!" His monster took aim and fired a powerful blast that destroyed on Kaz's monster and his life points dropped to 3800. "There's more. After he attacks, half of his attack points come out of your life points." His monster opened fire again and blasted Kaz with his life points dropping to 2800.

"Now I can activate my traps cards." Kaz said. "The first will be Genetic Rewrite. This trap transforms your monster into the same type you just destroyed. So it becomes a fiend-type."

"Why would you do that?" Gray said.

"That's because I can use my other trap: Demolition Derby." Kaz said. "This destroys all monsters on the field when one is destroyed and we both take 300 points of damage for each monster that was the same type as the one that was destroyed." Gray's cannon was destroyed and both their life points dropped to 2500 and 2000.

"I'll just place two cards facedown and end my turn." Gray said.

"Gray's not doing too well." Wendy said.

"One more attack from a powerful monster and it's all over." Lucy said.

"It's my move." Kax said as he drew his next card. "Since the difference in our life points is 500, I can now special summon Street Familiar." A flat black bird came out with 100atk points. "He won't be sticking around for long. I sacrifice him so that I can summon Street Stouter." Another biker that was lizard-like came out with its own motorcycle, but it had two heads and had 2000atk points.

"Oh no! That could end the duel!" Wendy said.

"Don't lose, love!" Juvia cheered.

"Street Stouter, attack him directly with **Inferno Afterburner**." Kaz said. His monster slammed its wheels against the ground and caused a torrent of flames.

"Not so fast." Gray said. "I play my trap: Left in the Cold. Thanks to this trap, I can weaken your monster's attack points by 400 for every Ice-Make monster I have in my graveyard. I have three since Ice Maker can count as one. So your monster loses 1200atk points." His fiend's power dropped to 800 and Gray's life points dropped to 1200.

"You're not safe yet because all I have to do is send one card in my hand to the graveyard every turn and I can deal 1000 points of damage." Kaz said. His monster turned around and both heads breathed out fire and Gray got hit with his life points dropping to 200. He was starting to lose control of his runner and fear was starting to take him over. "That doesn't look good."

"Oh no!" Juvia said. "It might actually happen this time."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"He hasn't been on that runner until now because he's been afraid." Juvia said. "He nearly crashed one time and it's had him be afraid ever since." Now all his friends were worried for him. "Come on, Gray. Don't let fear stop you. You never have before." Gray heard her and thought of all that he's been through.

"She's right. I never let fear rule before and there's no way I'm starting now." Gray said as he tried to fight back the fear and regained control of his runner.

"Nice moves. Let's see if that will save you." Kaz said. His turn ended and his monster's points returned to normal.

"It's my turn!" He drew his next card and there was no fear. "I summon Ice-Make: Scythe to the field." A menacing looking warrior came on the field and had a scythe made from ice. It also had 1700atk points. "Now I activate my trap: Shift Wing. This trap can act as a monster." Blue Energy took a shape similar to a bird and flew on the field with no attack points. "Not just any monster. It can be used as a tuner."

"Does that mean you're going to synchro summon again?" Kaz said.

"Not yet. My Shift Wing can increase its level by the level of a monster I banish." Gray said as he took a card from his graveyard. "My Ice Maker is a level two. So its level increases to three. Next, I tune my level three Shift Wing with level four Scythe." This time three circles formed and his scythe went through it and a powerful beam was released. "Slice and dice with your fierce dance. I synchro summon Ice-Make Seven Slicer." A bran new warrior came out and had ice coming out of his arms and also had 2700atk points. "Seven Slicer, attack with **Seven Slice Dance**." His monster spun around and slammed his ice blades against Kaz's monster and destroyed it with Kaz's life points dropping to 1800. "Seven Slicer's ability now works. Since he destroyed a monster, you take damage equal to your monster's highest points. Your Street Stouter has 2000atk points and 1800def points. That means you take 2000 points of damage." His monster twirled and slashed against Kaz and he lost all his life points. The duel ended and they both pulled over.

"Nice. You got some awesome moves." Kaz said.

"Gray!" Gray turned his head and saw his friends running towards him.

"That was awesome!" Natsu said.

"You were pretty cool out there." Lucy said.

"Back off, he's mine." Juvia said.

"Juvia, thanks. If it weren't for your encouragement, I don't think I would have gotten back on this thing." Gray said and Juvia was getting all giddy again. "With this thing, we're going to blow right through the competition." With his fear gone, Gray's ready to go turbno.


	6. Service Love Lucy

The Grand Duel Tournament for guilds around the country is fast approaching. Fairy Tail didn't really seem that worried and were using the time to have fun and train. That's why they're playing….tennis.

"I got it!" Natsu said as he tried to serve back the ball, but he missed it. "This is stupid. I play better with a deck. What does tennis have to do with it?"

"A lot." Gray said as he was his opponent. "You got to think on your feet and hit back just as hard. You are a lousy duelist. So it makes sense you're a lousy tennis player too."

"Say what?! No way am I going to lose to you." Natsu said.

"That's enough boys." Erza said as the girls with Cana and Lisanna were moving on the court.

"We want to have a chance to play." Wendy said.

"Yeah. So clear out." Cana said.

"Sure. Natsu isn't a challenge anyway." Gray said and left the area with swag and Natsu with annoyance.

"Wendy, are you sure you don't mind being the ref?" Lisanna asked.

"Not at all." Wendy said as the rest of them took their places with Erza and Lucy against Cana and Lisanna.

"Ready, Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Always for a challenge." Erza said.

"Okay. Here we go!" Cana said as she served the ball and it made over the net and bounced towards Lucy. She reached out for it and hit the ball, but it went pretty fast off to the side.

"Nice shot!" Natsu said.

"It wasn't suppose to go that way." Lucy said. What made it worse was that it was heading towards someone who was practicing. "Watch out!" The guy was alerted to it, but he was able to serve it back and hit Natsu in the face. Lucy ran over to talk to the guy that served it back. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay." The guy was another tennis player with a brown mullet. He took a good look at Lucy and it was like he almost fell instantly in love. "Hello."

"Sorry. I guess I'm really not that good at tennis." Lucy said.

"Oh no. That was quite the service. What's your name?"

"Lucy. What about you?"

"Vincent. It's nice to meet you."

"Lucy, are we playing a game or not?" Cana said.

"Coming." Lucy said as she ran back to the field, but Vincent could not stop staring at her as the girls continued with the game.

"Lucy, who is that guy?" Lisanna asked.

"He said his name is Vincent. I guess he's a tennis fanatic or something." Lucy said.

"I'm going with the something." Erza said. "He doesn't seem to be taking your eyes off you." Lucy looked over and saw Erza was right. He just stood there and was staring at her with a grin which she thought was a little weird. Erza caught the ball and ended the game.

"Guys, maybe we should move to a different court or something." Lucy said.

"I'm sure it's harmless. He probably just wants to watch or something." Lisanna said.

"I say we just go." Natsu said as he walked over. "I don't see what tennis has to do with dueling and the tournament is almost here. We need to get ready for it."

"Lucy, wait!" Vincent called out as he raced over to her.

"What is it, Vincent?" Lucy asked.

"I noticed that you could use a little help with your tennis gaming. I would be happy to help you." Vincent said and winked at her.

"Um….that's nice, but I was just playing a little game today. It's not like this is my passion or anything." Lucy said.

"Come on, Lucy." Natsu said as he placed his arm around her shoulders and had her walk. Seeing this made Vincent quite unhappy.

"Who is this guy? A benchwarmer like him hanging with a top girl like her?" Vincent said.

"So are you guys ready?" Natsu said.

"We're girls." Cana said.

"But yeah, we're ready to go." Wendy said.

"Hold it. You! Step away from the girl!" Vincent told Natsu with some fire burning.

"Natsu, I think he's looking at you." Lisanna said.

"You mean me?" Natsu said.

"Yeah. Who do you think you are walking all chummy with a girl like Lucy?" Vincent asked.

"Maybe that's because he's her boyfriend." Erza said.

"Who is this guy?" Natsu said.

"Please. You expect me to believe a loser like you is the boyfriend of a girl like her?" Vincent said. "I don't and I won't allow someone as beautiful as her be wasted on you."

"Hang on." Lucy said as she wasn't liking this, but he wasn't listening.

"You say you're going to enter some dueling tournament? Let's see if you even have the skills for a decent duel by dueling me." Vincent said. "Winner gets to be Lucy's fiancé."

"What?!" Lucy said.

"I don't know about that wager, but if you want a duel, you got one." Natsu said.

"I thought we were over the whole Lucy and wedding thing." Wendy said.

"Apparently not." Lisanna said.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Lucy said, but apparently she doesn't. Natsu and Vincent grabbed their decks and duel disks and used the court as their dueling field.

"Let's duel!" Both of them said and having 4000LP.

"I'll make the first move. I draw." Natsu said. "I summon Fire Dragon Winger in attack mode." His monster came out with 1000atk points. "I'll also place one card facedown and end my turn."

"So how are you feeling about this, Lucy?" Cana said. "You got to love two guys dueling over you."

"Not really. I already got out of one fiancé madness. I don't want to be in another." Lucy said.

"My turn!" Vincent said. "I summon Bionic Tennis to the field." A tennis player wearing a bionic suit came up with 1600atk points. "I'll also equip him with Slam Server. This spell allows him to attack you directly, but he can only use half of his attack points. How about you show him?" His tennis player slammed an energy tennis ball and Natsu got hit with his life points dropping to 3200. "Now his special ability kicks in." He said as he held up a card. "After he deals damage, you have to guess if this monster is a spell, trap, or monster. Guess wrong and you lose 800LP."

"All I have to do is guess? Easy." Natsu said. He stared at the card and tried to think which card it would be. It was taking too long for others.

"Come on. You have a one out of three chance. This is probably the most thinking you've done." Vincent said.

"He's probably right." Lisanna laughed.

"Fine. I'm going to say it's a monster." Natsu said.

"Wrong." Vincent said. "It's a spell." He showed it was the Magical Mallet spell. His tennis player attacked again and hit Davis with his life points dropping again to 2400. "I'll end my turn with one card facedown."

"Here goes." Natsu said. "I'm going to start by summoning my Fire Dragon Iron Fist to the field." His monster rose up with 1600atk points. "I'm also going to activate my Art of the Fire Dragon spell card. This spell card gives all Fire Dragon monsters 1000atk points until the end of this turn." Both his monsters had their attack points rise to 2000 and 2600. "Winger, how about we give that tennis player a time out." His winger flew up and was ready to attack.

"Not so fast. I play my trap." Vincent said. "It's called Out of Bounds. Not only does this trap card end your battle phase, but you also get slammed with 800 points of damage."

"Again?" Natsu said. The trap unleashed an energy beam and blasted Natsu with his life points dropping to 1600.

"On the bright side, you get to draw an extra card." Vincent said and Natsu drew a spell card.

"He's chipping away Natsu's life points bit by bit." Wendy said.

"If this next turn goes like last time, Natsu is finished." Erza said.

"Better start making wedding plans, Lucy." Cana said.

"I end my turn and since I have, my Art of the Fire Dragon wears off." Natsu said and both his monsters returned to normal.

"My turn." Vincent said. "I activate Magical Mallet. So I'll send a couple cards in my hand back to my deck and draw new cards to take their place." He sent two back and drew two more cards.

"I think I see his strategy. He's trying to make it so Natsu doesn't know what card is in his hand to better his chances."

"I think I'll end this here and attack." Vincent said. His Bionic Tennis attacked Natsu and Natsu got hit again with his life points dropping to 800.

"It's about to be game set and match if Natsu gets this guess wrong." Lucy said as Vincent held up his card.

"So what is it?" Vincent said and Natsu was betting it all on this card and just went for it.

"I say it's a spell." Natsu said and Vincent was surprised.

"How about that? You can be lucky." Vincent said as he showed it was.

"Yeah. I'm still in this." Natsu said.

"We'll see. I'm activating this spell right now. The Dark Door." Vincent said. "Now we can only attack with one monster as long as this stays on the field."

"Are you serious?!" Natsu said.

"How's Natsu suppose to win if he can only attack with one monster?" Lisanna asked.

"We'll find out. Natsu always finds a way to turn it around." Erza said.

"Here goes." Natsu said and drew his next card and looked at what he had to work with. "Alright. I'm all set to end this. Since you seem to be about the girls, I'm summoning Burning Beauty to the field." His beautiful red woman came up with 1200atk points.

"She might be hot, but that won't help. You can only attack with one monster." Vincent said.

"I know. That's why I'm activating my Lashing Fire spell." Natsu said. "Thanks to this, my Fire Dragon Winger can get an additional attack for every fire attribute monster on the field. That's including his original attack."

"You mean he can attack four times?!" Vincent said.

"That's right and I also have one other card. I activate Inferno Rage. This trap doubles one monster's attack points." Natsu said and Winger's points went to 2000. "Now attack with **Whiplash Flames**." His winger attacked and blasted his tennis player and destroyed it with Vincent's life points dropping to 3600. "Now for those other attacks." Winger unleashed all three of those attacks and blasted Vincent until all of his life points dropped to zero. "That's that."

"No fair." Vincent said as he was starting to get all teary. "I deserve the pretty girl. Me. Mommy!" He cried out and ran off.

"Who knew he was a crybaby?" Cana said.

"Speaking of which, I guess Natsu has a wife now." Lisanna said.

"How romantic." Wendy said. Natsu walked over to Lucy.

"Guess I'm your fiancé, Lucy." Natsu said. The girls were all thinking this was romantic and Lucy was blushing.

"Wait for it." Erza said.

"So what's a fiancé anyway?" Natsu asked and all the girls were dumbfounded from that.

"I knew it." Erza said. Lucy was upset about Natsu saying that and making such a bet and not knowing what he gain. She was so angry that she slapped Natsu across the face.

"I knew you would say something stupid like that." Lucy said and gave him a strong kick in the gut that knocked him off his feet and she walked away.

"What did I say?" Natsu questioned in pain.

"Oh Natsu. Sometimes I wonder if you do stuff like that on purpose." Lisanna said.

…

Vincent

"Lucy, forever in my heart!" Vincent called out to the setting sun and vowing one day Lucy will be his. "Though that Cana girl was pretty cute."


	7. Party Time

The Grand Duel Tournament was only days away now and every guild around the country was going to partake in it. The one that was the most feared is the current ranked guild: Sabertooth. Sabertooth is considered the strongest of them all for they are ruthless and relentless. The most brutal of all was this muscular monster with white hair and a beard. This man was named Jiemma and he was the master.

"We aim to stung the heavens and rouse the seas. Sabertooth is the strongest of all." Jiemma said as he saw his lined up members as they were his soldiers in the army. He faced four of his members upfront. Two blondes, one green-hair, and one black-hair. All of them were male. "Sting, Rogue, Rufus, and Orga, you four are our representatives."

"One does not need to remember that we're the best." Rufus said.

"Why even bother? No one is better than us." Orga said.

"Exactly and we're going to have people remember that for all eternity." Jiemma said. "Sabertooth is the best there is and only the best of the best deserve to even wield a deck. That is why Sabertooth's ultimate goal will be drawing near. Sting, Rogue, you are two of the three bests. I expect nothing less from either of you."

"Of course." Rogue said.

"Master, the rules state that each team must have five members." Sting reminded.

"I know that. That's why I think this is the best opportunity for our new member to truly show herself." Jiemma said. "Yukino, step forward." A girl dressed in white with short white hair stepped forward as she was told. "She will be the fifth member."

"If that is what you desire." Yukino said.

"What about Lady Minerva?" Rogue asked.

"I doubt we need her abilities for such a trivial tournament." Jiemma said. "Now when it begins, go and win. I expect nothing less than absolute victory."

…

Fairy Tail

While Sabertooth was going to treat this tournament like a battlefield, Fairy Tail was going to treat this like any other game like it's suppose to. Makarov was going to reveal who was going to be competing.

"I have excellent news." Makarov said. "I checked the rules of the tournament. It says that each girl enters a team of five, but it also claims each guild can actually have two teams compete. So I've decided to have two teams compete for Fairy Tail."

"Seriously? We don't need a handicap, Gramps." Natsu said.

"Maybe so, but let's not forget there are other very powerful guilds and this will better our chances." Makarov said. "Especially with Sabertooth and some "others"."

"What do you mean, Master Makarov?" Erza asked.

"It's nothing right now." Makarov said. "The first team will be of Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Wendy."

"The five of us? Why not use Laxus or Gajeel since they're much stronger?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not sure if I'm really ready." Wendy said.

"Nonsense. All five of you are real close and that will a great use to you." Makarov said. "Besides, Laxus and Gajeel will be on the B Team with Mirajane and Juvia."

"Oh! We're going to compete too? That's going to be exciting." Mirajane said.

"I think it's pathetic. B Team? That's like saying we're second best." Gajeel said.

"It is a little insulting." Laxus said.

"I rather be on the same team as my dear Gray." Juvia said.

"Hold on. Master, each team must have five members. That's only four." Erza said. "Who else is going to be on the B Team?"

"I was thinking Cana, but I have a much better idea." Makarov said.

"Fine with me. Less work for me and more time to just enjoy the show." Cana said.

"So how does the tournament work exactly?" Lucy asked.

"Each matches are divided into three rounds." Levy said. "The guild that wins two out of three advances to the next round until we get to the finals."

"So all we have to do is win two duels for each round. Sounds easy enough." Natsu said. "Plus, we have dragon power on our side." He claimed as he held up his dragon mark. "We took down those Underworld Lords. There's no way we can lose."

"Remember one thing. No matter the outcome, this tournament is a chance for us to make new friends." Makarov said. "Follow your hearts and believe in yourself and we shall prevail. We're Fairy Tail and we're number one!" He held up his finger with the rest of the guild cheering and are aiming for the top.

…

Jellal

Jellal has become a better man since he failed in his previous attempt to change the world. As he was doing some work, Erik came in his office. Erik and the rest of his old gang had a better change in their lives when Jellal hired them to work for him.

"No luck." Erik said.

"No success in finding the two remaining dragons?" Jellal asked.

"No. I asked around, but no one seems to know anything. Those last two could be anywhere in the world." Erik said. "Why are we even trying to find them? The darkness is gone."

"That doesn't matter." Jellal said. "One form of the darkness might have been defeated, but another can just rise again. If that happens, we must find the last two dragons to aid us."

"Jellal!" Ultear said as she came in with a briefcase. "I have what you asked for."

"Thank you, Ultear." Jellal said as he got up from his chair. "If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be."

"Where are you going?" Erik asked as Jellal took the case.

"I have a party to attend." Jellal said.

….

Crocus

Crocus, the largest and most popular city in the country. Guilds have gathered all around for this is where the tournament is taking place. Upon Fairy Tail's arrival, they all were amazed by the lights. It soon became night where a small party was being thrown for the upcoming tournament. Guilds have gathered in a great hall and heling themselves.

"Wow! This place is amazing." Lucy said.

"So is the food." Natsu said as he was helping himself to whatever he could eat.

"Look at all the people. Just imagine how many of them we're going to take down." Gray said.

"Jumping to conclusions are we?" All of them turned around to see a guy dressed in blue with white/silver hair.

"Lyon?!" Gray said.

"Hello, Gray. It's been a long time." Lyon said.

"You know him?" Lucy questioned.

"His name is Lyon. He's from the Lamia Scale guild. Before that, we both knew each other since we were children. We learned how to duel together." Gray said. "So you're in this too?"

"That's right and it will be Lamia Scale who has victory." Lyon said.

"Lyon!" They all looked behind Lyon and saw two other people. One was a girl with pink hair in pigtails with a short blue dress. The other was an older man dressed like a monk and a long black beard. "Lyon, you have to try the cheesecake."

"Shelia, manners. Are these old friends of yours, Lyon? A pleasure to meet all of you. I'm Jura."

"Jura Neekis?! I've heard of you. You're considered one of the best duelists around. Even our own master, Master Makarov, would have a hard time against you." Erza said.

"Hi. My name is Shelia."

"Hi, Shelia. I'm Wendy and if may say, I love your outfit." Wendy said.

"Aw. Thanks. You look pretty great too." Shelia said.

"Looks like we'll be having some fierce competition." Wendy said.

"You can say that again little one. Some of these guilds are powerful with some skilled duelists." Jura said. "Take that team over there for example." They all looked to a team of girls. One had some cat features and the other was a girl with purple hair and had a white ribbon in her hair who looked pretty serious. "That guild is Mermaid Heel. It's an all-girl guild."

"An all-girl guild?! I never knew there was one." Lucy said.

"The one with the white ribbon in her hair is Kagura. I watch out for her if I were you." Jura said.

"The perfume of competition is nowhere near as potent as your lovely scent, my sweet honey." A silky smooth voice made Erza shiver.

"I know that voice." Erza said. All of them turned around to see a stubby man with red hair and wearing a white suit and had an unusual face. "Ichiya! You're here too?!"

"Of course. As a member representing Blue Pegasus, I must face competition." Ichiya said.

"Blue Pegasus? Isn't that guild filled with handsome and beautiful people?" Lucy said. She looked around and spotted three guys and one blonde female getting some of the attention.

"Although our guilds are rivals, it will not tear us apart, my Erza." Ichiya said as he leaped at her.

"No you don't!" Erza said as she socked him right across the face.

"What was that about?!" Gray said as everyone got a little scared.

"He has this creepy admiration for me." Erza said. "Enough of this. Let's just enjoy the party. Did someone say there's cheese cake? I wonder if there's strawberry cake." Everyone just ignored that little scene and continued to enjoy the festivity.

"Erza, there you are." Makarov said. Erza turned to him, but noticed someone else dressed in blue with some clothing around his face. "You wanted to meet the fifth member of the B Team. Here he is. This is Mystogan."

"Hello, Erza."

"Hold on. I know that voice." Erza whispered. "Jellal? Is that you under there? What are you doing? You're not an official member of Fairy Tail. You could get us in trouble."

"That's why Makarov has made me an official member, temporarily of course." Jellal said.

"But why?" Erza asked.

"I wanted to. I feel like I still owe you and Fairy Tail for all the trouble I caused." Jellal said. "Besides, I have reason to believe that if the last two dragons are as powerful as Natsu and the others, they would be here."

"I see. So you're trying to find them. Just be careful." Erza said.

"There's nothing to be worried about." Laxus said as he came over and placed his arm over Jellal. "We have a great duelist on our side and with his big brain, we have nothing to worry about."

"Almost. There are some guilds that could be trouble." Makarov said as he had his eyes on one. A team that had a bunch of creepy looking people. Laxus didn't look pleased with them either.

"Who are they?" Erza asked.

"Raven Tail. The guild run by my deadbeat father." Laxus said.

"Your father?!" Erza said.

"That's right. Keep your guard up around them." Makarov said. Soon everyone was starting to cheer. Everyone looked and saw the members of the Sabertooth guild the favors to win.

"Who are they?" Natsu asked.

"That must be the team from the Sabertooth guild." Lucy said. "They're the ones who helped fund that horrible research facility."

"So those are the guys we're going to beat and become the new number one." Natsu said as he was so excited for this. it quickly turned to pain in his arm as his mark started glowing. Wendy's did too as well as Gajeel and Laxus. "What's going on?"

"Natsu, our marks are glowing. Why?" Wendy said.

"I don't know." Natsu said.

"Wait. Natsu, remember that there are seven dragons of Quataru?" Wendy said. "Four of us are here and there's Erik. That must mean the last two are here."

"They are? Where?" Lucy said as they all looked around, but couldn't see a thing.

"There's too many people around." Natsu said as he saw no sign of glowing marks. "Where could they be?"

…

Later

The A Team managed to slip out of the party and were discussing what was going to happenfrom here on out.

"So Jellal was right. The last two dragons are here." Erza said. "It's only a matter of figuring out who they are."

"And it sounds like this Raven Tail guild could be trouble." Gray said. "Sounds like we have some real problems combined with some fierce competition."

"Let's try handling this one problem at a time." Lucy said. "None of this will matter if we don't make it past the first round. Does anyone know who we're going against anyway?"

"The matches have already been decided. We're going against Lamia Scale in the first round." Erza said.

"That's Lyon's guild. That guild is going to be a tough one to beat." Gray said.

"It doesn't matter." Natsu said. "We're going to take them all down and Fairy Tail is going to be number one. We can go up against whoever. It's not going to change a thing. Fairy Tail is going to be number one! I'm fired up now!" The tournament is just mere hours away and Natsu and the rest of the guild are ready for whatever comes their way.


	8. Ice Ice Baby

Fireworks were going off and jets were giving off an airshow. The Grand Duel Tournament was about to begin. People from all around the country has come to see this tournament in action with several arenas.

"Welcome everyone to the Grand Duel Tournament. We all came here to find out who the best of the best dueling guild is." Everyone was excited for this. The other members of Fairy Tail all gathered in the stands.

"Hurry. It's about to start." Some of them looked to the stands and saw Erik with his friends showing up.

"Hey guys." Erik said.

"Erik, you made it!" Kinana said.

"Like we were going to miss this." Sawyer said.

"Well, you're just in time." Elfman said.

"Yeah. The first round is about to start." Levy said.

"We're all ready to go. So we'll start right away. We're welcoming two guilds that are facing each other. We have Lamia Scale going against Team A from Fairy Tail." The two teams came out and were ready to face each other. All of them came out and waved to the crowd who all were excited for such show.

"Alright. Remember the rules. In order for us to advance to the next round, we must win two out of three matches." Erza said.

"We get it." Gray said.

"Don't worry, Erza. We've got this in the bag. These guys have nothing on us." Natsu said. "Now let's get started. I'm ready to do some dueling."

"I'm sure you're all ready to do some dueling. So I'm not going to waste any of your time with words. We just need our first duelists to step forward." Lamia scale was sending out their first duelist. Lyon was going out for the first round.

"Lyon's going out? I figured they would have saved him for last." Lucy said.

"It doesn't matter. I'm ready to duel." Natsu said.

"Hold it." Gray said. "I'm going out for the first round. I know his dueling style better than any of you. I have the best chance of taking him down." Gray didn't wait a moment for discussion. He went right out and was ready to take Lyon on.

"We have our two duelists. We have Lyon going against Gray."

"So you're going down first. Gray, we've dueled numerous times back when we were kids. You've never been able to beat me." Lyon said.

"That was back when we were kids. This is now." Gray said. "We didn't come here to talk. We came here to duel. So let's get started, Lyon."

"If you want to be defeated so quickly, let's go." Lyon said. Both of them activated their duel disks and the first round of the Grand Duel Tournament is about to begin.

"Let's duel!" The first duel started up with them both having 4000LP.

"I'll make the first move." Lyon said as he drew the first card. "I'll start by summoning my Snow Tiger in attack mode." A tiger-like creature made out of ice jumped out on the field with 1600atk points. "I place one face-down and end my turn."

"My move!" Gray said as he drew his card. "I'll start by summoning my Ice-Make: Scythe to the field in attack mode." His scythe warrior came up and had 1700atk points. "Now slice down that cat." His warrior attacked and slashed that tiger and Lyon's life points dropped to 3900. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Both duelists are starting out strong and Lyon's taken the first attack. This duel could go either way."

"My turn." Lyon said. "I think I'll start by activating my trap: Magical Seller. For the low cost of 500LP, I can take any spell card from my deck and add it to my hand." His life points dropped to 3400 and a card ejected out of his deck and he took. "It's just the one I need. Cold Royal Assembly."

"What does that do? I've never seen you use that card before." Gray said. When it was played, four pillars of cold air were shot on Lyon's field.

"I have a few lovely ladies I like you to meet." Lyon said. "From my left to right, meet Cold Empress Serene, Julia, Grace, and Bell." Four royal dressed woman in blue as blonde, blunette, brighter blonde, and brunette. All four also had 2400atk points.

"How did you get four level seven monsters with 2400atk points out at once?!" Gray said.

"Cold Royal Assembly allows me to summon any Cold Empress in my deck or hand." Lyon said. "You don't need to worry so much. After I play that spell, none of them can attack."

"They can't attack? Is he just showing off?" Natsu said.

"I doubt it." Lucy said.

"They may not attack, but there's still their special abilities." Lyon said. "First, there's Serene. She can destroy one monster on your field." She unleashed a cold blast that froze Gray's Scythe and destroyed it. "Next, bachelorette number two likes long walks on the beach, meaningful talks, and striking your life points. When a monster is destroyed from a card effect, you take damage equal to that monster's attack points." Julia unleashed her own cold blast and Gray's life points dropped down to 2300. "Next, we have Grace. She destroys one card on your field and all you have is that face-down." Another blast of cold air was shot and Gray's trap, Ice Blockade, was destroyed. "Finally, we have Bell. You send one random card in your hand to the graveyard and if it's a monster, you lose life points equal to its attack points." Bell pointed a cold laser and it hit one of Gray's cards and it was sent to the grave.

"No. Not my Ice Maker." Gray said and since it was a monster, he was blasted again and his life points dropped to 1300 as well as him getting knocked off his feet.

"Whoa! That's quite the combo." Lisanna said.

"He won't survive another round like that." Macbeth said.

"Lyon's got this in the bag." Shelia said.

"Indeed. No one has been able to beat him after he plays that card." Jura said. "After Gray's next turn, he's done for."

"This isn't looking good." Wendy said as they were all worried he might lose.

"He needs to get rid of Julia and Bell since they're the ones that can deal damage." Erza said.

"It's your move, Gray, and it might be your last." Lyon said.

"We'll see about that." Gray said as he was hoping for a card that could help him. He drew and saw it was a trap and it was just what he needed. "I summon Ice-Make: Shield in defense mode." He summoned out a new warrior with a shield made of ice shaped like a flower. He also had 2000def points. "I'm also going to place one face-down and end my turn."

"Uh oh. Has Gray run out of moves? Is this the end?"

"I'm afraid it is. It's my turn." Lyon said as he drew his next card.

"That's right and because it is, I can activate my trap." Gray said. "Go, Cursed Sealing. Thanks to this trap, you can't use the special abilities of the monsters you currently have on the field."

"Say what?!" Lyon said. All four of his women had pink auras around them and robbed of their powers.

"It looks like Gray's still in this. Since he blocked the special abilities of all the Cold Empresses, he lives to continue dueling."

"That's assuming I don't destroy that trap soon. Its power is only good for as long as it's on the field." Lyon said and stared down at a card he had in his hand. "I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve. Since I have at least one Cold Empress on the field, I can summon this monster without any sacrifices. I summon the ace of my deck: Cold Emperor." His newest monster rose as it wore a white cape and blue tunic with a skull-like helmet and purple fur as hair and had 2600atk points. "Attack my Cold Emperor. In case you've forgotten Gray, after he destroys a monster and sends it to the graveyard, you won't be able to gain access to it anymore. **Cruel Ice Fury**." His emperor shot out shards of ice at Gray's monster.

"You've forgotten my shield's ability. If I give up 1000 of its defense points, it survives." Gray said. Part of the shield broke off and its defense points dropped to 1000, but it survived.

"So you ought yourself one turn. You may have lasted longer than most, but you can't save yourself." Lyon said as he placed a face-down and ended his turn.

"We'll see." Gray said as he drew his next card and saw it was another spell he could use. "Just what I needed. I activate Demise Draw. Now I can destroy up to two cards on the field and I get to draw two cards. I'll destroy Bell and Julia." Both of Lyon's monsters were destroyed and that was great to Gray's friends.

"You never did know how to treat women." Lyon said.

"The downside to using this card is that I'm not allowed to attack this turn." Gray said and drew his next two cards and saw they were ones he can use. "I activate Ice Refreshment. This spell gives me 300LP for every water attribute on the field and I count four." Gray glowed blue and his life points rose to 2500.

"Impressive. Gray is starting to make a strong comeback."

"I place one face-down and end my turn." Gray said.

"You're going to need to do better than that. I draw." Lyon said. "I summon Ice Dragonfly in attack mode." A dragonfly made of ice came up with 1000atk points. "I activate my trap: Cold Royal Betrothed. I can only activate this trap when I have Cold Emperor on the field. He now gains 100atk points for every Cold Empress on my field." All three monsters linked arms and Cold Emperor's points went to 2800. "What's more is that when he attacks a monster in defense mode, it can deal piercing damage."

"Oh no. This could be it." Erza said, but everyone looked confused. "If Gray uses his shield's ability, the duel ends. If he doesn't, Lyon can just use his spare monster to attack and end it."

"So Gray's going to lose?" Lucy said.

"No way. He must have some plan." Natsu said.

"It's over, Gray. You never stood a chance." Lyon said. "Cold Emperor attack now and start the end!" His Cold Emperor unleashed its attack and everyone thought this was end.

"I reveal my face-down. My spell: Frozen Solid." Gray said and Lyon was surprised. "Now a monster with 1000 or less defense points, it can't be destroyed this turn." Gray's monster endured the attack, but Gray still took some damage and his life points dropped to 200.

"So that's what you were planning, but it doesn't matter. If I cut Ice Dragonfly's attack points in half, it can attack directly." Lyon said and his dragonfly's strength dropped to 500. "Attack with **Ice Swarming**!" His dragonfly unleashed smaller dragonflies and crushed against Gray and his life points dropped to 200.

"Gray hanged in there, but he's only down to 200LP. Can he turn this around? Is there still hope?"

"Pretty good, Gray, but you still can't win." Lyon said.

"Don't be so sure." Gray said as he continued to get back up. "I'm not the same little kid you use to know. Joining Fairy Tail has helped me grow and I learned to never give up and believe in my deck and I believe it will pull through. In fact, it already has." He said and took his next turn. "Since you're all about royalty, I'll give you a royal beatdown. I sacrifice my Ice-Make: Shield and summon Ice-Make: Gungnir!" A royal dressed warrior with a scepter came on the field and had 2400atk points. "Next, I remove Ice Maker from play so that I can special summon my Freeze Maker." A flying air conditioner came on the field with 1100atk points.

"That's a tuner monster!" Lyon said as he could see where this was going.

"I'm also going to activate Gungnir's ability. I can bring a water attribute monster in my graveyard back. I'm bringing back Ice-Make: Scythe." Gray said and his warrior returned to the field. "And now I tune my level three Freeze Maker with level four Scythe." His machine turned into three rings that his monster went through. "Behold as these two make the way for a cold legend. I synchro summon Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur." Another royal dressed warrior with a giant ice sword came on the field and had 2600atk points. "Cold Excalibur, attack with **Frozen Legend Slash**." His warrior attacked the dragonfly and destroyed it with Lyon's life points dropping to 1800.

"Nice try, but I'm still here, Gray." Lyon said.

"Not for long. Cold Excalibur can attack every monster on the field." Gray said. "Cold Excalibur, attack his two Cold Empresses." His monster attacked them both and destroyed them with Lyon's life points dropping to 1200. "And now Cold Emperor's points return to normal and since they have the same attack points, our two monsters will destroy each other." Both monsters attacked each other and they were both destroyed. "And with no monsters, Gungnir can finish this! Go, **Odin's Ice**!" His monster tossed the scepter and it hit Lyon hard with all of his life points dropping to zero.

"It's done. Fairy Tail has won the first match!"


	9. Going with Sacred Wind

"That was an impressive comeback by Gray. That's earned Fairy Tail the first win. They just need one more to advance to the second round." Gray walked over and helped Lyon back on his feet.

"Told you I did some changing." Gray said.

"That you did." Lyon said. "Color me impressed. Of course, just because you beat me won't mean you're guild is advancing to the second round."

"We'll see about that." Gray said.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe Lyon actually lost." Shelia said as she and some of the other members of Lamia Scale found it all hard to believe.

"Perhaps Fairy Tail is more of a challenge than I anticipated." Jura said. "We'll just have to fix this little mess."

"Let me do it. I know I can get us a win." Shelia swore.

"My thoughts exactly." Jura said. The field was clearing out, but the next duel was going to start very soon. Lyon and Gray went back to their team's corners.

"Nice work out there, Gray." Lucy said.

"Yes. Thanks to you, we've got an early lead on this. All we need is just one more win and we advance to the next round." Erza said.

"Yeah and I'm going for it." Natsu said.

"Natsu, please wait a minute." Wendy said. "I actually want to be the one to go and duel for the second round."

"You do? How come?" Natsu asked.

"I want to see just how far I came. This might be my best opportunity to do so. Please?" Wendy asked.

"I say we give her a chance." Lucy said. "She's a pretty tough little kid. Let her go for it. You can take the third match if things don't go well." Wendy looked at her like she implied Wendy is going to lose. "Which we won't get to because Wendy is going to win."

"Fine, but I do get the next duel whether it be here or the next round." Natsu said.

"Just go and do your best." Erza said.

"I will." Wendy said and she went out for her match. Shelia went out and met her on the field.

"It looks like we're all set for the second match. It looks like it's going to be our two youngest duelists going against each other. It's Shelia going against Wendy."

"Wendy is going out?" Levy said.

"I'm sure she's going to do just fine." Cana said.

"She's a manly kid." Elfman said.

"She's a girl you idiot." Sorano said.

"Let's give the benefit of doubt for both of them." Richard said.

"Hi, Wendy. I'm glad we got to meet again, but I'm going to win for Lamia Scale." Shelia said.

"No way because I'm going to win for Fairy Tail." Wendy said. "I'm all set to go if you are."

"Bring it." Shelia said. Both of them held up their duel disks and activated them for them to fight for their guilds.

"Let's duel!" Both of them said and now had 4000LP.

"I'll make the first move." Wendy said as she drew her card. "I'll start by summoning Sky Guardian in defense mode." A green raptor-like bird with metal wings came on the field and had 1900def points. "Good luck trying to destroy him because he can only be destroyed by a level six or higher monster. I end my turn."

"Not bad. She's started with a strong defense and is now waiting to see how Shelia will play this." Erza said. "She's trying to understand Shelia's dueling strategy."

"My turn." Shelia said and drew her next card. "Get ready, Wendy. I'm about to show you something you probably haven't seen before. I set the pendulum scale with scale one Sacred Wind Witch and scale eight Sacred Wind Sylph." Two monsters, a green and blue witch and a green and blue spiral with a fairy-like creature inside, appeared in two pillars with a 1 and 8. "I pendulum summon two Sacred Wind Dancers." Two monsters came out through a portal and showed two blue/green dressed belly dancers and they both had 1200atk points.

"Wow! Shelia was able to summon two monsters at once." Everyone couldn't believe she was able to do that.

"How did she do that?!" Natsu said.

"Pendulum summoning? I know this summoning." Erza said. "There are types of cards called pendulum cards, monsters that can also act as spells. Each one has its own scale value and those values represent levels. When she has two monsters on the far ends of her duel disk, she can summon any monster who hold levels are between the two numbers from their hands or, since pendulum cards are sent to the extra deck, from there."

"I get it. So since both her monsters are level four, she could summon them both." Lucy said.

"I now activate the special ability of both my Sacred wind Dancers. I can move one ritual spell or monster from my deck to my hand and since I have two, I'll move one of each." Chelia said as she pulled out two cards.

"Did she say one of each?!" Levy said.

"Oh man. The kid is in for it." Erik said.

"Uh oh. Folks, I think we should fasten our seatbelts."

"I now activate my ritual spell, Temple of the Sacred Wind." Shelia said and a temple rose behind her. "I now offer my two Sacred wind Dancers." Both her monsters turned into wind and rode their way up the temple. They dropped into a magic circle at the top. A pillar of light was released and destroyed the temple. "I ritual summon Boreas the North Wind." A giant with a metal body and a purple toga rose on the field and had 2900atk points.

"That thing is huge!" Wendy said.

"Sorry, Wendy. I think you and I would be great friends, but I need to win for Lamia Scale." Shelia said.

'I'll be okay. Her monster might be level eight, but even if she attacks Sky Guardian, I'll still gain life points equal to Boreas' attack points.' Wendy thought.

"I activate my Soul Taker spell." Shelia said. "It will give you 1000LP, but in exchange, one monster on your field will be destroyed." It was as if Sky Guardian's soul was extracted from its body and Wendy's life points went up to 5000 by the light.

"Unreal. Shelia got rid of Wendy's only monster and it helped Wendy in the process."

"Oh no. Now Wendy is defenseless out there." Erza said.

"Boreas, attack Wendy directly with **Hurricane Devour**!" The giant unleashed a black hurricane-like attack. Wendy got caught in the attack and she was blown around with her life points dropping to 2100.

"Oh man. She can't take another hit like that." Gray said.

"She's done for if she can't get rid of Boreas." Lucy said.

"Are you okay?" Shelia asked as Wendy tried getting back up.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. So are you done?" Wendy asked.

"I am." Shelia said.

"Okay. My turn." Wendy said as she drew her card.

"Because it is, I can activate the pendulum ability of Sacred Wind Witch." Shelia said.

"Pendulum ability? What's that?" Wendy asked.

"It's an effect pendulum monsters can use when they're in the pendulum zone." Shelia said. "My witch's ability is that during your turn, I gain a 1000LP." Her witch waved a wand and unleashed stardust that increased Shelia's points to 5000. "That also activates the pendulum ability of Sacred Wind Sylph. When I gain life points, I can draw a card." Shelia did just that.

"Oh no. Each turn, she's just going to get stronger and stronger." Lucy said.

"How's Wendy suppose to get rid of those pendulum monsters if she can't attack them?" Gray said. Wendy looked in her hand to see what she had to work with.

"I might not be able to defeat Boreas now, but I can set the stage for my next turn." Wendy said. "I summon my Twin Tailed Garuda to the field." A garuda creature with two tails came on the field and had 1200def points. "I'm also going to play one card facedown to end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Shelia said and drew her next card. "I activate my Trying for Love contious spell. This spell allows me to activate a trap from my hand. Of course, I need to pay 800LP for each one I activate. So I pay those 800LP right now." Her life points dropped down to 4200. "That allows me to activate my Acceptance Love trap. This trap switches one monster into attack mode and they lose all their attack points. So I'm switching your Twin Tailed Garuda into attack mode." Wendy's monster switched modes, but it's points went from 1300 to 0.

"Uh oh. Looks like this is the end for Wendy."

"Sorry, but I said I would win for Lamia Scale. Boreas attack and end this!" Shelia said. Boreas attacked again and everyone thought it was the end for Wendy.

"I activate my trap. Updraft, Far From Reach." Wendy said. "When a wind attribute monster is being attacked, this trap card keeps it from being destroyed and I take no damage this turn." A force field came around her monster and kept her and it saved.

"Wow! Wendy was able to hang in there."

"Yeah. That was a nice move." Shelia said. "I can't wait to see what else you can do. Of course, since it's the end phase. Boreas' ability activates. I regain life points I lost due to a card effect and that allows me to draw a card thanks to Sylph." Shelia said as her life points went back to 5000 and she drew a card.

"My turn!" Wendy said as she drew her next card.

"Since it is, my witch's ability gives me another 1000LP and I get another card." Shelia said as she drew her next card and her life points went to 6000.

"Shelia keeps getting stronger. Is there any way for Wendy to pull out of this one?"

"I think I'll start with the help of Garuda's ability." Wendy said. "He counts as two monsters when I'm summoning a wind attribute monster. So welcome Grandine!" Her monster was released and Grandine flew out on the field with 2300atk points.

"Beautiful!" Shelia said as she was amazed by it. "That's the most beautiful dragon I've ever seen."

"She's as powerful as she is beautiful. Garuda has one other ability. By banishing it, I can summon out another monster. I summon Gladio the Sky Warrior." Wendy said. Gladio, a winged turquoise armored warrior and had 1700atk points. "I activate Gladio's warrior. All wind attribute monsters gain an additional 1000atk points." Gladio granted Grandine power and her attack points went to 3300. "There's more. The difference in our life points are given to Grandine as attack points." Grandine grew stronger and went to 7200.

"Wendy's dragon has power the likes of which I haven't seen."

"Grandine, attack Boreas with **Sky Drill**!" Wendy said. Grandine created a strong and powerful light that acted like a drill. It burrowed right through Boreas and destroyed it with Chelia's life points dropping all the way to 1700.

"She did it!" Lucy said.

"All she has to do is attack with Gladio and she wins." Gray said as all of Fairy Tail thought they won.

"That was pretty great, Wendy. Too bad the duel has to end." Shelia said.

"Yeah. I'm glad I won, but I had fun." Wendy said.

"No. I mean to bad it ends and I won." Shelia said and Wendy was confused. "Boreas has one more ability. When he's destroyed, half of that monster's attack points come out of your life points. Grandine had 7200atk points. That means 3600 points of damage are coming your way. Sorry, but I win." Wendy thought she had it, but she was wrong. A strong blast of wind hit Wendy and it took out the last of her life points.

"It's all over. Shelia has won. They both fought hard, but only one was able to walk as the winner." Wendy was pretty upset. After talking big, she ended up short.

"Don't be so down." Shelia said as she held out her hand. "It was a lot of fun."

"It really was." Wendy said as she took her hand and stood back up. "I hope we can be friends. We seem to have a lot in common."

"I love to. That would be great." Shelia said.

"That's good. She may have lost, but she made a new friend." Erza said.

"Yeah, but now our two teams are tied up. It all comes down to one last duel." Gray said.

"Yeah and that one is mine." Natsu said. "I'm fired up now."


	10. Iron Rock

"We're about to see the end of the match between Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale. Both sides have one win each. So whoever wins the next duel will be advancing to the second round. It looks like Fairy Tail is already sending in their next duelist."

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted as he ran out on the field.

"Idiot. He shouldn't have ran out when we haven't agreed who should duel next." Gray said.

"He did say he would take the next duel." Lucy said.

"Just let him have it. He has a way of pulling out when it comes down to it." Erza said.

"Looks like Natsu is up this time." Levy said.

"We should have seen that coming." Lisanna said.

"I'm surprised he made it this long without losing it." Erik said.

"I'm all set to go. Who's my opponent? I'm ready!" Natsu shouted.

"Simmer down. One shouldn't get all worked up like this before the match even begins." Natsu saw his opponent and it was going to be Jura.

"Oh my! Lamia Scale is already sending in Jura, their strongest member yet."

"I know it might be premature to send in Jura already, but we're in a serious situation." Lyon said.

"Yeah, but this match is as good as over now." Shelia said.

"I don't want to sound overconfident, but I believe the outcome of this match is clear." Jura said.

"Yeah." Natsu said. "So let's quit talking and have the people see that I'm going to win." Both of them activated their duel disks and this was both guilds last chance to turn it all around.

"Let's duel!" Both said having 4000LP.

"I'll make the first move." Natsu said as he drew. "I summon Fire Dragon Winger in defense mode." His winger rose on the field having 1000def points. "I'll also place this card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn." Jura said. "I think I'll start by activating my Iron Rock Smasher spell. This spell allows me to summon any earth attribute monster in my hand as long as I lose 100LP for each one of that monster's levels. So I summon Granmarg the Rock Monarch." His giant rock monarch rose and had 2400atk points. "Since he's level six, I lose 600LP." Jura glowed yellow and his life points dropped to 3400. "I'm also going to play two other spells."

"So what do those do?" Natsu said.

"The first is Shield Crush. It will destroy your monster since it's in defense mode." Jura said. "The second is Earth Shatter. This destroys all cards that are facedown. So your field is now bare." Winger and Natsu's trap, Relit, were destroyed and Natsu was left defenseless. "Granmarg, attack him directly." Granmarg threw his fist at Natsu got hit pretty hard as his life points dropped to 1600. "I end my turn."

"Jura has taken an early lead in this duel and a huge one at that. How can Natsu take down Iron Rock Jura?"

"What did he call him?" Lucy asked.

"Iron Rock Jura, a duelist with a powerful earth deck. They say it's as strong as iron and it can be most difficult to bring down." Erza said. "That doesn't mean it's not possible."

"So how's Natsu suppose to win? Is Jura really that strong?" Wendy asked.

"Very." Erza said. "I'm not sure if even I could beat him. I'm not sure if even Laxus could beat him. It's going to take everything Natsu has in order to defeat this foe."

"It's my turn!" Natsu said as he drew his next card. "I'm going to activate my Monster Reborn spell and bring back my Fire Dragon Winger." His monster came back in defense mode.

"Why would you waste a powerful card like Monster Reborn on a monster that's much weaker? What are you up to?" Jura said.

"I was thinking of using Winger's ability. You see, when he's special summoned, but I have no other cards on the field, I'm allowed to draw two more cards." Natsu said and drew two more cards.

"I see. Hoping to find a gam changer." Jura said. "Let's hope for your sake that you find one."

"You'll find out soon enough." Natsu said. "For now, I'm going to summon my Scale Guard in defense mode." A red dragon-like creature came up and had some thick scales and had 1900def points.

"Scale Guard. As long as that monster is in defense mode, it must be attacked twice." Jura acknowledge. "He seems to be relying on defense until he can find a card that will get through Granmarg.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn." Natsu said.

"My turn." Jura said as he drew his next card. "I think I'll start by having Granmarg attack your Fire Dragon Winger!" Granmarg pulled its fist back and was going for the attack. It worked and destroyed Winger again.

"I play my trap: Burning Obsession." Natsu said. "Here's how it works. I can only activate this card if I have three cards or less in my hand and I'm holding two. Since I have that and you just destroyed one of my monsters, I'm allowed to destroy one of yours. So say bye to Granmarg." Granmarg was engulfed in flames and was destroyed.

"Natsu succeeded in destroying the only defense Jura has, but can Jura counter that."

"Just wait and see. I'm actually glad you destroyed Granmarg." Jura said.

"You are? Why?" Natsu asked.

"Watch and see. All I have to do is banish an earth monster in my graveyard who holds attack points over 2000." Jura said. "By doing that, I'm allowed to summon out my Iron Rock King!" The earth shatter as something was rising out of it. It looked like a giant made out of stone wearing spikey armor and it had 3200atk points.

"What is that thing?" Natsu questioned.

"Meet my mightiest warrior." Jura said. "I'm curious to see if you really have what it takes to defeat my best." He ended his turn by placing one face-down.

"He actually played his best card against this guy?" Shelia questioned as his guild thought that was rather strange.

"Jura only plays that card for duelists he think highly of." Lyon said. "He must have some respect for this Natsu guy and the duel is just getting started. Then again, it looks like the end is already here."

"Oh man! That is so cool!" Natsu said as he was admiring his opponent.

"Geez. Natsu is facing against a powerful monster and he still looks like he's having a fun time."

"It is an awesome looking monster. Be all that much better when I bring it down." Natsu said as he drew his next card. 'Of course that's easier said than done. At least I still have Scale Guard to buy me some defense, but if he finds a way around that, I'm defenseless. Hopefully, this guy can help.' He thought. "I summon Sala-Flame in defense mode." A lizard made from fire came on the field and had 800def points. "I'm also going to use my Emergency Flare spell. This spell allows me to summon a monster from my deck, but it has to be level four or less. I summon Fire Dragon Crushing Fang in defense mode." Another martial artist that had fire around his arms shaped like fangs came up and had 1200def points. "I end my turn."

"My move." Jura said and drew his card. "I'll start by playing my Iron Rock Spikes trap. When an earth attribute monster attacks a monster in defense mode, that monster is switch to attack mode."

"Uh oh. This could be the end of the duel right here."

"Scale Guard's ability only works when it's in defense mode. Iron Rock King, attack and end this." Jura said and Scale Guard was switched to attack mode and had only 100atk points. " **Supreme King Rock Crush**." King looked like it was about to clap its hands against Scale Guard and everyone thought it was the end.

"I play Nova Forcer!" Natsu said. "By sacrificing a monster, I can stop the attack. So I'll sacrifice Crushing Fang and stop the attack." His monster turned into fire and blocked the attack. "Nova Forcer also allows me to take any card I want from my deck to my hand sine the monster I sacrificed was a pyro." The card stood out and he took it. "Who better than my good buddy: Igneel?"

"I see, but you won't have the chance to use it. I activate my king's ability. When the battle phase ends and you still have monsters on the field, he can destroy them all." Jura said. His monster commanded rocks to rise out of the ground and destroyed Natsu's last two monsters.

"No. I needed Sala-Flame." Natsu said.

"I know Sala-Flame's ability allows you to use it as two monsters when summoning a dragon and as long as it's in your graveyard, you can block one attack each turn." Jura said. "Pity for you that it won't be enough. You show promise, but you have yet to reveal it."

"It's still not over yet." Natsu said and stared at his deck. "It all comes down to what I draw next. Here goes." He drew his next card and saw it was a spell and it can still help him. "Perfect. I'm activating Straight To It. This spell allows me to use a trap from my hand or deck. From my deck, I choose Five Star Dragon Egg. It allows me to summon a level five or higher dragon. Meet my friend, Igneel the Fire Dragon." Igneel rose in a blaze of fire and had 2500atk points. "I'm also going to activate Protective Instinct. This spell switches Igneel into defense mode and as long as he stays like that, he can't be destroyed and I take no damage."

"But my trap will force Igneel into attack mode." Jura said.

"Not really. Remember Crushing Fang? With him in my grave, I can take him out and place him at the bottom of my deck. That will allow me to destroy one spell or trap on the field." Natsu said and Jura's trap was destroyed.

"Natsu has set up a wall, but defense alone isn't enough. Can he turn this around and go on the offense."

"Make your move." Natsu said.

"Very well." Jura said and he drew his next card and it was a trap. 'Earth Opener. This trap will allow me to bring Granmarg back as well as one other card from my graveyard. I'll bring back Shield Crush and he'll be left defenseless.' "I place a card face-down. Since attacking is pointless, I'll end my turn."

"My move." Natsu said and he drew his next card. "I activate Burning Greed. I give up 500 of my life points and I can draw two more cards." Natsu's life points dropped to 1100, but he was able to draw two more cards and they were just the ones he needed. "I activate Magic Refuel continuous spell. I give up another 300LP so I can take a spell that's in my grave and add it to my hand." His life points dropped to 800. "The card I chose is Monster Reborn and I'm using it now to bring back Sala-Flame." His flaming lizard came back with 1400atk points. "However, he won't be staying. You said so yourself. I can use him as two sacrifices to summon a dragon. I sacrifice him to summon Atlas Flame Dragon!" Another dragon made entirely out of fire bursted on the field and had 2600atk points. "I'm also going to switch Igneel in attack mode." Igneel got back in attack mode.

"Two powerful dragons, but they're not as powerful as Jura's Iron Rock King."

"That's why I'm using Igneel's ability. His attack points go up by the number of a fire attribute I release." Natsu said. "All of Atlas Flame Dragon's attack points are being added to Igneel's." Igneel inhaled and devoured the flames of the other dragon and his attack points went all the way up to 5100. "Igneel, dethrone that rock king! **Fire Dragon Roar**!" Igneel unleashed a mighty and powerful flame. The king got caught in the flames and broke into pieces with Jura's life points dropping to 1500. No one could believe Natsu destroyed Jura's best.

"I still have life points. You haven't won yet." Jura said, but Natsu held a card that told a different story.

"I'm activating my Burst Fist spell. Sorry, but this duel is over." Natsu said. A whole bunch of flaming fists were released and Jura got hit hard and all his life points dropped to zero. No one, Fairy Tail or Lamia Scale, could believe that Natsu actually defeated someone like Jura.

"It's done and over. Jura is defeated and Natsu actually won. Fairy Tail advances to the second round!" Everyone cheered after recovering and they were all amazed.

"He's amazing!" Lucy said.

"He actually defeated someone like Jura!" Wendy said.

"I can't believe it. Jura actually lost." Shelia said.

"Fairy Tail! I think I'm starting to see what Gray has been telling me." Lyon said. "I don't think there's anyone who can really stop them."

"Lookout!" Natsu said as he raised his fist. "There is no stopping Fairy Tail. We're rising and won't stop until we reach the top!"


	11. Wins and Losses

Everyone applaud for Fairy Tail's win. It was an exciting surprise to see that they defeated Lamia Scale, but it was an excellent show nevertheless.

"We did it! I told you that we would win." Natsu said as he headed on over to his teammates.

"You were awesome." Lucy said.

"You should be very proud, Natsu. I can't really think of anyone who could actually beat Jura." Erza said.

"Congrats you guys." All of them looked to the stands and saw their fellow guild members with the former Oracion Seis.

"We all knew you would win." Levy said.

"Yeah. That was super manly!" Elfman said.

"Thanks. Erik, it's a little surprising to see you and your friends here. Did you come to cheer us on?" Wendy askd.

"No." Erik said as he turned away. "We just came to see some dueling action. That's all." Kinana laughed.

"He's lying. He just won't admit it." Kinana said.

"Say, the B Team's duel is probably going on right now. They're going against the pretty boys from Blue Pegasus. How about we all head to the other stadium and see how that one is going?" Cana suggested and they all thought that would be a great idea.

"Yeah. I want to see if Mira's dueling." Lisanna said.

"She needs her manly brother to cheer her on." Elfman said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Erza said. All of them were in agreement and went to check out how the other team is doing.

…..

Another Stadium

"If you're just joining us, you're witnessing the duel between Blue Pegasus and Fairy Tail's B Team. We're witnessing what might be the final turn of the first duel between two beauties. Mirajane and Jenny." It's just as the MC said. Mirajane is dueling the blonde beauty known as Jenny, but it wasn't looking good.

"Mira!" Lisanna called out as she and everyone else arrived and saw it wasn't looking good. Mirajane had only 200LP and had nothing on the field. Jenny had three monsters, Wingweaver with 2750atk points, Guardian Angel Joan with 2800atk points, and St. Joan with 2800atk points. Jenny also had 2900LP.

"Sorry, but I think it's clear as day that I'm going to win this." Jenny said.

"Maybe. Of course we don't know until I take my turn." Mirajane said.

"She's in a tough situation." Gray said.

"Seriously. I can't imagine what could get her out of a mess like this one." Lucy said.

"Don't underestimate my sister. She'll find some way to win." Elfman said.

"My turn." Mira said as she drew her card. "I think I'll summon my She-Devil to the field." A white-haired woman with demon wings and a red outfit and had 1900atk points. "Of course, she won't be staying. You see, when I have a She-Devil on the field, I can sacrifice it alone so that I can summon out my She Devil-Sitri." Her first monster vanished and another one in female monster in white and blue with horns rose up in flames and had 2900atk points.

"Mira's summon out a powerful monster, but is that alone enough to turn the tide of this duel."

"Her alone? No. That's why I'm getting some help." Mirajane said. "I'm activating my Black Jewel and I think I'll equip it on your Guardian Angel Joan." A black diamond necklace appeared the angel.

"Why give it to her? I'm all for adding some style, but it's not really good on her." Jenny said.

"Sorry, but the Black Jewel allows me to take control of your monster." Mirajane said. Guardian Angel switched sides and went to Mira. "Now I'll have Sitri attack Wingweaver." Sitri attacked and destroyed Wingweaver in a torrent of flames and destroyed it with Jenny's life points dropping to 2750.

"I still have plenty of life points to spare." Jenny said.

"We'll see. I think now I'll have your own two monsters attack each other." Both Joans attacked each other and it ended in a draw with both of them being destroyed.

"But why?" Jenny asked.

"Sorry, but when a monster equipped with the Black Jewel is destroyed, you take damage equal to that monster's attack points." Mirajane said. Jenny was surprised by that as an explosion went off and took the last of her life points.

"Mirajane pulled off an impressive comeback and won the duel." Everyone cheered for it was such a great comeback.

"The girl's a little brutal. Who knew?" Gajeel said.

"That's why you want to stay on her good side." Laxus said.

"Either way, we won the first match." Juvia said as Mirajane came back. "Nice work."

"Yeah. You rocked." Laxus said.

"Thanks. Though to be honest, it was looking a bit sketchy." Mirajane said.

"Nah. You did great." Laxus said.

"We're all set now for the second match to begin."

"My turn." Gajeel said as he was all set to do some damage.

"Wait." Jellal said. "Let me go instead. I became part of this team and joined this tournament so I can help you. Let me at least have one duel."

"Fine with us. Go for it." Laxus said. Jellal appreciated it and went out on the field.

"It looks like Fairy Tail is sending in their next member. It's the mysterious Mystogan."

"Jellal is going in? I guess he was serious about before." Erza said and was hoping for Jellal to do his best.

"Men!" Everyone was a little taken back by his opponent for it was Ichiya. "I shall redeem our beautiful guild with the sweet scent of victory." For some reason, some people were acting like they were loving him. "So are you prepared to dance and for this duel to commence?" Jellal was acting like he wasn't fazed at all by Ichiya.

"Well, I guess these two are ready to get started. So let's not keep them waiting." Both of them placed on their duel disks and were getting ready.

"Let's duel!" Both said and started with 4000LP.

"I shall make the first move." Ichiya said. "I summon Perfume Man in attack mode." He summoned a rainbow colored man that was giving off different scents had only 1000atk points. "I end my turn."

"There's no way he's really going to lose to that idiot. Mystogan has this in the bag." Gray said.

"Not entirely." Erza said. "Ichiya may play the part of the fool, but he is a skilled duelist. Let's hope Jellal can handle this."

"My turn." Jellal said as he drew his card. "I summon Heavenly Chariot to the field in attack mode." A gold and black chariot driven by a horse rode on the field with 1000atk points. "Next, due to its special ability, I can summon another monster that has Heavenly in its name. I summon my Heavenly Angel." A black and gold dressed angel flew on the field and has 1400atk points. "Next, I activate Double Summon. This spell allows me to bring out one more monster. I summon Heavenly Pleiades." A black and gold warrior came out and had 1600atk points.

"Mystogan has brought out three monsters. Is he done yet or is he just getting started?"

"I activate Ruminating Insight. If I send a trap in my hand and remove it from play, I can use its effects right away." Jellal said. "The trap I choose is called Sema."

"What does that do?" Ichiya questioned. All three of his monsters shot pillars of light into the sky and it grew dark. "What is this?!"

"Sema can only be used when I have three Heavenly monsters on the field. It destroys every card and you take damage equal to the attack points of my three monsters. That's 4000 exactly." Jellal said. A giant flaming meteor came falling down and crashed on the field and destroyed everything.

"Men!" Ichiya called out. Ichiya got caught in the explosion and lost every bit of his life points.

"Oh my goodness! Mystogan played every card in his hand and he won the duel in just one turn. That's unbelievable!" Everyone was amazed on how Jellal was able to win. "This also means that Fairy Tail's B Team is advancing to the second round

"I can't believe he was able to win in just one turn." Lucy said.

"I told you we wouldn't have anything to worry about." Gray said and Erza was really glad he won.

….

Fairy Tail

After both teams won, the guild just kicked back and enjoyed some of the other duels.

"I love cotton candy." Natsu said as he was enjoying a nice sweet treat. He and the rest of his team were just roaming around and enjoying what they can.

"I must say that we have strong competition." Erza said.

"Yeah. I'm a little anxious to see who we'll be up against the next round." Wendy said.

"Hurry up."

"I want to see Sabertooth duel before it's over." All of them saw some people running into another stadium and when they heard Sabertooth is dueling, they decided to check it out. They went in the stadium and saw a duel was going on. It was the second duel and Sabertooth already had one win. The duelist from Sabertooth was Yukino and her opponent had Charcoal Inpachi in defense mode and a face-down. However, she was left defenseless and with their life points, this looked like it could be the last turn.

"It's my turn." Yukino said. "I summon Celestial Spirit Pieces." Two giant fish that was black and white flew out on the field and had 1800atk points.

"No way! That girl uses celestial cards like me?!" Lucy said.

"I activate Silver Celestial Key. It allows me to summon a level four or lower Celestial monster." Yukino said. "I summon Celestial Spirit Libra." A woman with scales on her fingers came on the field with 1300atk points.

"Pieces! Libra! Those are the last two celestial spirits I need for the zodiacs." Lucy said.

"I activate Libra's ability. I can switch the battle position of one monster on the field." Yukino said. "Libra, switch Charcoal Inpachi to attack mode." Libra looked like she altered gravity and her opponent's monster was switched to attack mode and had only 100atk points. "Pieces, attack now!" Both fish charged right at the monster and was set to end this.

"I've got you! I activate Magic Cylinder." Her opponent had two cups appear. Both fish went through one and went out the other directly at Yukino's life points and took out the last of them.

"I don't believe this. For the first time, a member of Sabertooth has actually been defeated." No one could believe someone in Sabertooth actually lost.

"No." Yukino said as she dropped to her knees. "I brought shame to Sabertooth."

"Forget it now." Sting said as he and his opponent walked on the field. "It will be dealt with later. Let's just get this over with." Sting's duel started up, but people could hardly see what was going on as a bright light and people could hardly see what was going on. Natsu heard some sort of roaring sound. Natsu tried to see through the light and thought he saw something. He over noticed his mark was glowing. When the light cleared away, it showed Sting won.

"What happened out there?" Gray said.

"A dragon!" Natsu said.

…

Sabertooth

Although Sabertooth won and are moving to the next round, Jiemma wasn't happy with the results.

"Yukino, you know this a serious problem, right?" Jiemma said as he had her stand in front of everyone in shame.

"Yes. I have brought shame to Sabertooth because I have been defeated in a duel." Yukino said.

"That's right. Sabertooth stands alone at the top. That means we don't have weaklings, we don't be defeated." Jiemma said.

"Yes, sir. I apologize. I will accept any punishment you have for me." Yukino said.

"Good girl, but you know there is only one form of punishment I have for such a disgrace." Jiemma said. Everyone knew it and it was really hard on Yukino. She even let a tear fall. "Is that a tear I see? Don't make this worse for yourself." Sabertooth may have gained some wins, but it looks like they're about to suffer from their losses.


	12. What A Guild Is

The Grand Duel Tournament is off to a great start as they're has already been some strong duelist. So far, none was more powerful than Sabertooth, but Fairy Tail didn't seem mind. They were having a great time as most of them were having a small celebration at a restaurant.

"You all should be proud." Makarov said.

"Yeah. We came and kicked butt." Natsu said.

"Let's save some of the celebrating for when we win." Laxus said. Everyone was having such an enjoyable time. Lucy, however, looked like she wasn't having all that much fun.

"What's the matter Lucy?" Levy asked.

"You should be happy like everyone else." Cana said.

"I know." Lucy said as she tried to put on a smile. "It's just….I can't stop thinking about that girl from Sabertooth. Her name was Yukino."

"What do you mean?" Levy said.

"For starters, it looks like she uses a similar deck to mine." Lucy said. "Also, after her duel, it sounds like she was the first member of Sabertooth to actually be defeated. We know Sabertooth was responsible for that horrible research lab. So I'm a little concerned on what might happen to her."

"That sounds awfully nice of you, but you do not need to show concern for me." Everyone looked to the entrance and was quite surprised to see Yukino standing there and she had a case with her.

"Yukino!" Lucy said.

"What's a member from of Sabertooth doing here?!" Gajeel said as he looked ready to fight.

"You can all relax. I didn't come here to cause trouble." Yukino said. "I came here to speak with the member of your guild known as Lucy Heartfilia."

"That would be me." Lucy said. Yukino had a seat across from Lucy, but everyone was keeping a close eye on her. "Guys, let's all calm down. Let's hear what she has to say."

"I won't take much of your time." Yukino said. "I've heard about you. I heard you hold a celestial deck like I do."

"Yeah, but mine isn't really complete." Lucy said. "I'm still missing a few cards like your Libra and Pieces."

"I see. Then, it would seem I made the right decision to come to you." Yukino said as she reached for her deck and took out two cards. She placed them down and slid them over to Lucy. She was surprised to see it was Libra and Pieces. "I would very much like you to have them."

"You're giving me your cards?" Lucy said.

"Why would you do that? Our two guilds are rivals. Why would you help us?" Natsu asked.

"I have no reason to have them anymore." Yukino said.

"No. I can't accept these. They're your cards." Lucy said. "Besides, you're going to need them for the second round."

"No, I won't. I'm not going to be dueling in the tournament anymore." Yukino said as she stood up and everyone was confused. "I suppose I should be going. Libra and Pieces belong to a duelist that can really use them." Yukino grabbed her case and started to leave.

"Hold it." Natsu said. Just as Yukino opened the door, Natsu slammed it shut. "You're not going anywhere until you tell us what this is about. What do you mean when you said you're not dueling here anymore? Don't you want to help your guild?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that anymore." Yukino said. "It's because I'm not a member of Sabertooth anymore." Everyone was surprised to hear that she is no longer a member.

"What do you mean? Did you quit?" Natsu asked.

"No." Yukino said.

"Then what happened?" Lucy asked.

"We might be from different guilds, but you can talk to us." Mirajane said.

"I'm no longer part of Sabertooth….because I brought shame and was defeated." Yukino said and none of them were expecting that.

"Hang on. They kicked you out all because you lost?" Gray said.

"Yes. That's how the Sabertooth guild works." Yukino said. "Our master believes there is no room for weaklings. If you lose just once, you're out on the streets." Yukino couldn't take it anymore as she let lose all the tears she was holding back and dropped to her knees. "And after all the trouble and long wait I went through to join Sabertooth. I was their newest member to join and I was placed in this tournament to test me and I failed."

"But didn't any of your friends help you?" Juvia said.

"Yeah. Didn't someone stand up for you?" Natsu said.

"No." Yukino whimpered. "The very thing such as friendship does not exist in Sabertooth. We are nothing more than soldiers to our master for his own personal army."

"That isn't right. A guild is suppose to be a place where you make friends. If you have no friends, what does being in a guild even mean?" Natsu said with some anger.

"You poor thing." Lisanna said as Mirajane went over to comfort her.

"Yukino, please tell us more so we know what to do." Mirajane said. "We also know that Sabertooth was funding a research lab."

"Yes." Yukino said as she tried to calm down. "Our master is trying to create ultimate duelists, duelists that can never be defeated or damaged."

"But we met someone from there and helped him escape. He said that place was torture." Lucy said. "Don't these people care that they're hurting."

"I'm not sure who else knows. Our master controls everything." Yukino said. "He obviously doesn't care. All he cares for is strength."

"I've heard enough." Natsu said as he slammed his fist into his hand. "These guys are everything a guild is not, but we'll show them what real strength of a guild is really like."

…

Sabertooth

Rogue was out on the balcony of Sabertooth's hotel and was staring out at the night sky. He actually did hate what happened to Yukino.

"There you are."

"Hello, Sting." Rogue said without even turning around.

"What are you doing out here?" Sting asked.

"Sting, I'm starting to doubt everything with our guild." Rogue said.

"What are you talking about?" Sting said.

"I feel really bad for what happened to poor Yukino." Rogue said. "She went through a lot of trouble to try and get in and now she was kicked out without a second thought."

"Look, you know how the old man gets." Sting said. "She knew what she was getting into and if she didn't, it's her mistake. There's really nothing we can do about it now, but move on."

"Yes. You boys worried too much." Both of them were surprised by that voice. Both of them turned around to see a woman in blue with black hair and lips.

"Lady Minerva!" Sting said.

"Yukino made the mistake of getting beaten and she paid for it." Minerva said. "At least with this, it gives me the chance to take her spot on the team. Now the five strongest members of our guild are assembled. Getting through this tournament will be a breeze. You boys just be careful you don't make the same mistake."

"Yes, milady." Sting said.

"Rogue, do you understand?" Minerva asked as he stayed silent. Rogue wasn't really a big fan of what's been going on, but there's really nothing he can do.

"Yes." Rogue said. At least Rogue is sounding like he has a conscious.

…

Mermaid Heel

Mermaid Heel was doing some resting before the tournament. As for Kagura, she was getting her deck ready for the next battle.

"Hi, Kagura." The cat girl known as Milliana walked over to her. "Come watch a movie with us."

"I rather not. We need to be prepared for our next tournament." Kagura said. "I have a strong feeling that we'll be against some powerful opponents."

"Geeze Kagura, you are always so tense. Why don't you lighten up and just have some fun with this tournament?" Milliana asked.

"This is no time for fun." Kagura said. "We're here to win and rise to the top and that's what I intend for our guild to achieve." Kagura is a serious duelist. She's acting like this is going to be all or nothing.

….

Fairy Tail

After hearing everything Yukino told them about Sabertooth, all of them wanted to go right up to them and take them on right now, but Makarov wasn't letting anyone go.

"Gramps, come on. Let us go up to them and show them what a guild is really all about." Natsu said.

"I can't." Makarov said.

"Why not?" Natsu said.

"I'm actually with Salamander. Let's take the fight to them." Gajeel said.

"I hate how they act as well, but ever guild operates differently." Makarov said. "Besides, we can't really do anything without the chance of being disqualified. We will get our chance to face them, but we'll have to get through the other guilds first."

"In other words, it's out of our hands." Wendy said. "At least until we actually face Sabertooth in the tournament."

"So who are we going up against next?" Gray said.

"I checked the brackets. A Team is going against Mermaid Heel in the second round." Makarov said.

"That's that all-girl guild." Wendy said.

"With that one girl Jura warned us about. Kagura." Gray said.

"Well, we're going to fight and win." Natsu said and everyone agreed. As for Lucy, she looked at the cards Yukino left for her.

'Yukino is trusting us to take on Sabertooth. She must have known we were a guild that's all about friendship.' Lucy thought. 'I bet she's hoping we win and change Sabertooth's ways. That's exactly what we're going to do and we'll have them take her back.' Lucy placed both cards in her deck and taking a piece of Yukino with her in this tournament.

…..

Yukino

Yukino was on her way out of Crocus, but the problem was that she had nowhere else to go.

"Yukino, wait!" Yukino looked behind her and saw Erza catching her.

"Miss Erza?" Yukino said as she questioned why she was here.

"I just wanted to say thank you for telling us all that about your guild." Erza said. "I can see your heart truly belongs with Sabertooth so it must not have been easy."

"You're welcome." Yukino said.

"Tell me, is your guild really like that?" Erza asked.

"Yes. That's how our master runs things." Yukino said.

"Then, we'll show them what a guild really is." Erza said. "Maybe if we get them to change their ways, they'll take you back."

"That would be nice, but it won't be easy." Yukino said. "Our master believes strength is everything. We're just soldiers to him….even his own daughter."

"His daughter?" Erza questioned.

"Yes." Yukino said. "The most well-known members are Sting and Rogue, but Lady Minerva is much stronger. She's the strongest member of Sabertooth. She's just as ruthless as her father. It's most likely she will be taking my place on the team."

"Is that so? In that case, I can't wait to meet her." Erza said as she was looking forward to taking on this Minerva. As the two were talking, Sorano remained in the hidden in the alleyway and was having a concerned look at Yukino.

…

Jiemma

"How are the new cards coming?" Jiemma said into a computer. He was talking to some researchers.

"We'll still need time, sir. I say the first will be done by the finals."

"Work as fast as you can." Jiemma said. "I want the first card as soon as it's done. Sabertooth's ultimate goal shall be in reach soon and there's no one who can stop us." What is Sabertooth's ultimate goal and what card is Jiemma talking about? What could the true purpose be to Sabertooth joining this tournament? It will be an all-out battle between the two guilds.


	13. Cat Nipped

"Welcome back, everyone." The MC said as the second round of the tournament was underway. "We've already had some fierce battles, but it's time to move on. Maybe we'll get some greater duels. The next match is between Fairy Tail A Team against Mermaid Heel." People were excited for this battle and you could even see some crazy fanboys cheering for Mermaid Heel.

"So if we want to get to Sabertootth, we're going to need to get through these girls." Gray said.

"Yes, but I doubt it will be easy." Erza said. "Mermaid Heel can be quite powerful. They're not so delicate girls."

"It looks like Mermaid Heel is sending out their first member." They looked on the field and saw that cat girl, Millianna, waving to the crowd as she stepped forward.

"Is that a girl or a cat?" Natsu questioned.

"Good question." Gray said. Lucy looked at her deck and thought about Yukino. She would like nothing more than to help her out.

"Guys, let me go for this one." Lucy said.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked.

"I can't just stand around and do nothing." Lucy said. She took a deep breath as she was a little nervous. "Here I go." She went out on the field, but Natsu saw a small problem.

"It looks like we're having a beauty duel for Lucy is coming out to face Millianna." Both the girls stepped forward and were ready to face each other.

"It's nice to meet you." Lucy said.

"Same here. I hope we can have some fun in this duel." Millianna said and Lucy was hoping for that as well. They both activated their duel disks and got themselves ready.

"Let's duel!" Both of them said and had 4000LP.

"I'll make the first move." Lucy said as she drew her card. "I'll start by summoning Celestial Spirit Sagittarius in attack mode." Her horse-themed archer came on the field and had 1400atk points. She held up two cards that would be useful, Negate Attack and Spellbinding Circle. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My turn. Meow!" Millianna said as she drew her card. "I'm going to someone one of my fluffy wuffy kitties. I summon Nimble Cat." A white cat that was all jumpy came on the field and had 1500atk points. "Also, she isn't affected by traps."

'That means my two cards are useless!' Lucy thought.

"Nimble Cat, attack that archer." Millianna said. Her cat sprang into action and slashed down on Sagittarius with Lucy's life points dropping down to 3900. "I think I'll end my turn."

"My turn!" Lucy said as she drew her next card. "I summon Celestial Spirit Virgo." Her maiden dug her way on the field and had 900atk points. "Virgo, attack that cat."

"What's this? Why is Lucy attacking a monster that's much stronger?"

"It's so I can activate Virgo's ability. During battle, I can return her and the monster she's battling to our hands." Lucy said. Virgo tackled the cat and both were sent back to their owner's hands. "That allows me to activate my Spica spell. I can only activate this spell when a card leaves the field and returns to the hand. Now we both have to send those cards back into our decks and draw new cards." Both of them placed their cards back in, shuffle up, and drew a new card. "I'll end my turn."

"But she's left defenseless." Wendy said.

"I guess she's betting on those two face-downs of hers." Erza said.

"Now it's my turn." Millianna said. "I summon Shadow Cat." A shadow shaped like a cat came on the field and had 1000atk points. "Next, I use Shadow Cat's ability. It allows me to summon another one of my fluffy kitties. I summon another Shadow Cat to the field." A second shadow came out and both of them were level three. "We're all set now."

"Set for what?" Lucy asked.

"I'll show you. I overlay my two Shadow Cats." Millianna said. Both of them turned into dark energy with a sparkling portal forming. "With these two monsters, I build the overlay network." Both lights entered the portal and an explosion went off. "I xyz summon Cat Woman Black Cat!" A woman dressed in black leather with claws and cat ears came on the field and had 2000atk points and two overlay units around her.

"Xyz summon?" Lucy said.

"How did she do that?!" Natsu said.

"I've heard of this method of summoning." Erza said. "It's when you take at least two monsters that are the same level and overlay them. Then, you summon a monster like that one. What's more is that xyz monsters have ranks, not levels. That monster is rank three. So it required two level three monsters to summon it."

"What are those things flying around it?" Wendy said.

"Those are actually the monsters used to summon it." Erza said. "They transform into overlay units. Xyz monsters use those to activate their special abilities."

"I activate Cat Woman Black Cat's ability." Millianna said. "I use one overlay unit to destroy every face-down that's on the field and if you were thinking of activating one, don't. My cat woman prevents that." One overlay unit entered her claws and she unleashed a powerful wind that destroyed both of Lucy's face-downs. "What's more is that she gains 300atk points for each one." Her monster's attack points went up to 2600. "Now attack her directly!" Her cat woman attacked and slashed against Lucy with her life points dropping down to 1300.

"Millianna has taken an early lead in this duel. Can Lucy meet her challenge?"

"It's your turn now." Millianna said.

"Here I go." Lucy said as she drew her next card. "I'm activating my Pot of Greed. Now I can draw two more cards." Lucy drew two more cards, but was surprised when with what she drew. It was the two cards that Yukino gave to her. 'Yukino! I promise that Sabertooth won't get away with what they did.' She thought. "I summon Celestial Spirit Pieces to the field." Pieces flew out on the field with 1800atk points. "I'm also going to activate Silver Celestial Key to summon out Celestial Spirit Libra." Libra came out with 1300atk points.

"She played Yukino's keys!" Gray said.

"I activate Libra's ability. Once a turn, I can have a monster change modes and have it stuck that way." Lucy said. "Libra, have that cat go to defense mode." Her monster altered gravity and had Black Cat go to defense mode and had 900def points. "Now's our chance. Pieces, attack!" Pieces flew right at that cat lady and destroyed her.

"No fair. Cat's eat fish." Millianna said.

"Libra, attack her directly." Lucy said. Libra altered Gravity around Millianna to have it crush down on her and her life points dropped to 2700.

"It looks like Lucy is starting to make a comeback."

"I end my turn there." Lucy said.

"Okay. It's time for this kitty to get serious." Millianna said. "It's my turn now! I'll start by activating the spell card: Catty Assistance. By sending a cat card in my hand to the graveyard, I can add another one from my deck. So I'll say bye-bye to my Catnipped Kitty and add one cat card to my hand. I'm also going to activate another spell called Nine Lives."

"Another cat card? What is it with her and cats?" Lucy said.

"My Nine Lives spell allows me to bring back one of my kitties. I'm bringing back my Cat Woman Black Cat." Millianna said and her cat jumped back on the field. "What's more is that she can't be destroyed in battle anymore, but I can't have her destroy any of your monsters either. That doesn't mean I can't deal some damage. Attack Libra with **Cat Slasher**." Her monster attacked and slashed Libra. Libra survived, but Lucy still took damage as her attack points dropped to 700. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Lucy is in trouble." Erza said.

"Don't worry about her." Natsu said with full confidence in her.

"It's my turn." Lucy said as she drew her card.

"That means I'm allowed to activate my trap." Millianna said. "It's called Cat Tube and I'm equipping it on Libra." An orange tube wrapped around Libra and restricted her. "Thanks to this, you can't use Libra's ability as long as this card stays active. On the bright side for you, you get to draw an extra card."

"So I can't change her monsters' modes anymore." Lucy said. "I don't know how long I can hold on." Lucy drew her next card and couldn't believe what she drew. "It's this card?"

….

Flashback

"Lucy, here." Natsu said as he handed her a card just before her match. Lucy took it and was surprised to see what it was.

"Natsu, are you serious?" Lucy said.

"You don't have to play it. Think of it as a good luck charm. Go get her." Natsu said and gave her a quick peck.

End of Flashback

…

'If Natsu gave me this card, he must believe in me and I need to believe in myself.' Lucy thought. "I activate the spell: Stars of Bonding. This gives me a Starlight Token for every card in my hand and I'm holding three. That's three tokens." Three shining stars came on the field with 0def points. "I release two of my tokens for a tribute summon." Two of them were released and a torrent of flames shot into the air and people could see what is in the fire.

"Is that what I think it is?!" Wendy said.

"It can't be!" Gray said.

"This is for Natsu. I summon Igneel the Fire Dragon!" Lucy said and Igneel emerged with all 2500atk points and everyone was amazed that she had it.

"Igneel?!" Erza said.

"Natsu, you gave her your best card?!" Gray said and the only response he got was a joyful laugh.

"I don't know if that's Natsu's, but if that is, there's nothing in the rules about this. The only thing is that if Natsu did give that card to Lucy, he won't be allowed to use it if he decides to duel in this round."

"It's time to put an end to this." Lucy said. "I'm activating Half Ruined. By sacrificing one monster, I can cut the attack points of another in half until the end of this turn. So I'm sacrificing my last Starlight Token and cut the attack points of your Cat Woman Black Cat." Her last token shot at the cat lady and it's attack points dropped to 1000. "Your spell might prevent her from being destroyed, but you still take damage. Libra, attack!" Libra unleashed a blast of gravity and hit with Millianna's points dropping to 2400. "Pieces, it's your turn" Pieces bashed against her and Millianna's points dropped again to 1600.

"It's a good start, but Millianna will still have 100LP when this next attack comes." Kagura said. "Surely she must know that."

"I'm activating my last spell. Bright Insight." Lucy said. "This card gives one monster an extra 100atk points for every monster on the field." Igneel gained extra power and its attack points went to 2900. "Igneel, attack **Fire Dragon Roar**." Igneel unleashed its powerful roar of fire and blasted the cat woman and Millianna lost the last of her life points and nine lives.

"That's it! Lucy has won for Fairy Tail." Everyone cheered for her and the victory with Millianna upset that she lost. Lucy walked back over to her team.

"Way to go." Gray said.

"Yeah. I was surprised when you summon Igneel." Wendy said.

"I owe it all to you, Natsu. I was surprised you let me use your most cherished card." Lucy said.

"If it was anyone else, I wouldn't have, but I saw you had a lot on your mind." Natsu said. "I knew you would pull it off because I know how hard you fight. Especially when it comes to your friends. It's that kind that power that will show everyone what real strength really is." Fairy Tail is another step closer, but can they keep this up against Mermaid Heel.


	14. Gravity Crushing

Lucy was successful in her duel against Millianna. That means they're in the lead, but they still need one more win.

"So who's going out for the next duel?" Wendy asked.

"Let me do it. Let me!" Natsu pleaded.

"No way. Sine you already gave Igneel to Lucy, you won't be able to use him now." Gray said.

"Hang on. It looks like Mermaid Heel is already sending in their next duelist." Lucy said. All of them looked on the duel field and they saw Kagura was the one coming out for the second match.

"Kagura. She's the strongest member of Mermaid Heel. I'm a little surprised that she would come out for the second match." Erza said. "I'll take care of this one."

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked.

"Please. This girl has nothing on Erza." Gray said. Erza stepped forward on the field to face Kagura.

"Oh my! Looks like we have a battle between Erza and Kagura. They're considered the strongest females of their guild. We're in for a heck of duel."

"I've heard a lot about you." Kagura said. "To be honest, I was actually looking forward to dueling you."

"Is that so? Well, I'm glad you're not disappointed." Erza said. "I'm ready to begin. Are you?"

"I am. Shall we begin?" Kagura said. Both of them activated their duel disks and were ready to go.

"Let's duel!" Both of them said as they had all 4000LP.

"I'll make the first move. I draw." Erza said as she drew her card. "I'll start by summoning my Adamantine Armor." A lady warrior with a large shield came up and had 2400def points. "I'll also place this one card facedown to end my turn."

"My turn. I draw." Kagura said. "I'll start by activating my continuous spell: Gravity Crusher. This spell deal 300 points of damage each time a monster switches battle positions. Next, I'm summoning my Gravity Swordswoman." A woman dressed in white and holding her sword like a cane came on the field with 1400atk points. "Next, I'm activating Double Summon. This allows me to summon again. I'm summoning Gravity Amazon." Another woman dressed like an amazon rose on the field and had 12000atk points.

"They're both level four. Hold on. Does this mean what I think it means?" Erza said.

"It just might. Who do you think taught Millianna to xyz summon." Kagura said. "I overlay my two level four Gravity Swordswoman and Gravity Amazon." Both of them turned into orange energy and a spiral formed on the ground and the two with an explosion going off. "Behold a warrior with great power that it must be sealed. I xyz summon Gravity Warrior Archenemy." Another swordswoman with a sealed sword came on the field and had 2300atk points.

"So you can xyz summon as well." Erza said.

"If you thought Millianna was a tough opponent, you haven't seen anything." Kagura said. "I use one of her overlay units. It switches the battle position of one monster on your field." One unit went in the sealed sword and gravity had Adamantine Armor change modes and it had only 300atk points.

"Not good for Erza. She's going to get blasted." Kagura's spell had gravity weigh down on Erza and her life points dropped to 3700.

"And now Gravity Warrior Archenemy can attack! **Gravity Slicing Sword**!" Kagura ordered. Her monster bashed her sword against Erza's monster with strong force and destroyed with Erza's life points dropping to 1700. "I place one card facedown. I end my turn."

"It's my turn now." Erza said as she drew her next card.

"That Kagura already has Erza in a jam." Gray said.

"Yeah. Erza hasn't been pushed down so early so hard." Lucy said. "I wonder how she's going to get out of this."

"I activate Armor Exchange so I can summon Heaven's Wheel Armor." Erza said and her angel-like warrior came on the field. "I also use her special ability so that I can summon out my Morning Star Armor." A white armored dressed warrior lady jumped on the field and had 1600atk points. "Next, I sacrifice both my monsters so I can summon Clear Heart Samurai." Her ace monster leaped on the field and had 3000atk points. "I'm also going to activate my face-down. It's the trap called Sword of Miraculous. I can equip it on one of my monsters and I'm placing it on my Samurai." Her warrior has been given a purple and pink shamshir sword.

"So what magic does that sword have?" Kagura said.

"This sword will restore my life points by 500 each time she destroys a monster." Erza said. "Before we get to that, I'm activating Morning Star Armor's ability. Since she was used in a tribute summon, my monster gains an additional 1000atk points." Her warrior was given more strength and her attack points went up to 4000. "Clear Heart Samurai, attack with **Miraculous Mystic Slash**." Her monster went on the attack.

"Not so fast. I play my trap Xyz Defensive." Kagura said. "When an xyz monster is the target of an attack, it survives and I only take half the damage." The two warriors clashed their swords together and both stayed strong and Kagura's life points dropped down to 3150.

"Very well. I end my turn." Erza said.

"My turn!" Kagura said. "I'll start by activating Archemeny's ability. I use her last overlay unit and switch your samurai into defense mode." Archemeny's last overlay unit entered her sword and manipulated gravity to have Clear Heart Samurai switch to defense mode, but she had 0def points. "Now the effects of Gravity Crusher activate and you lose 300 more life points." Erza felt gravity crush down on her and her life point dropped again to 1400.

"This isn't good." Wendy said.

"Don't give up on Erza, yet." Natsu said as they all still had some fate in her.

"Gravity Warrior Archenemy has one other ability." Kagura said. "When she has no overlay units remaining, she gains an additional 1000atk points. The seal on the sword was released and she was able to draw out her sword and her attack points went up to 3300.

"Kagura is giving Erza a run for her money. How is Erza going to get out of this mess?"

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Kagura said. Everyone was confused because they all thought she would attack.

"What's this? How come Kagura didn't attack when she had the chance?"

"I know of Clear Heart Samurai's weakness." Kagura said. "As long as she remains on the field, you're not allowed to summon any monster in defense mode."

"That's true." Erza said. "However, I can spare a few life points to have her switch back into attack mode. Surely a skilled duelist such as yourself is aware of that."

"Perhaps, but there's only one way to find out." Kagura said. "Make your move. You never know. It might your final move."

'She's up to something.' Erza thought. 'It must have something to do with her face-down. Is she aware that I can just destroy my Sword of Miraculous to prevent my monster from being destroyed? She's skilled and powerful. I might be taking a big gamble.'

"Are you going to duel or have you realized that victory is at hand for me?" Kagura questioned.

"Is that so?" Erza said.

"It would appear so." Kagura said. "As a duelist, I strive for nothing more and nothing less than victory."

"What about the fun of the game?" Erza said.

"I've never strived for such a thing. It's my desire for victory that helped me achieve it." Kagura said.

"That's sad." Erza said. "That's the original purpose for dueling. It's to help form bonds. Every duel and match I've been in has helped me hold the friends I have now and I'll prove it." Erza drew her next card. "I switch Clear Heart Samurai in attack mode and take those 300 points of damage." Her samurai got back up and Erza's life points dropped to 800. "Clear Heart Samurai, attack!" Her warrior went on the attack one last time.

"I activate my trap: Solemn Gravity." Kagura said. "By giving up 2000 of my life points, the difference in our monster's attack points are added to her and is doubled. Victory is mine" Both warriors were about to clash as Archenemy's attack points went to 4700 as Kagura's life points dropped down 1150.

"Uh oh. This could be it for Erza."

"I activate my spell from my hand. Ability Reborn." Erza said. "This spell allows me to copy the abilities of a monster in either of our graveyards and I'm going with Gravity Swordswoman."

"You're using my own monster's ability against me?!" Kagura said.

"That's right. I know her ability is that when I attack a monster, if your monster's defense points are lower than my monster's attack points, your monster loses all of its attack points. Your monster has 2200def points and that's much lower than my Clear Heart Samurai's 4000." Kagura's monster lost all it's strength. "Clear Heart Samurai, end this!" The two slashed at each other and were back-to-back, but Archenemy was destroyed and Kagura was blown back from the impact and lost the last of her life points.

"Erza wins! Fairy Tail has two wins and advances!" Everyone cheered for Erza on her victory.

"I actually lost." Kagura said as she found it hard to believe. Erza walked over and offered her hand.

"That was quite the duel, Kagura." Erza said. "I'm actually hoping we get to face each other again."

"You are?" Kagura questioned.

"Yes. You have quite the tenacity in your dueling style." Erza said. "I'm just hoping after this, we can be friends." Kagura hasn't been offered such a thing before and it actually felt nice. Kagura reached for Erza's hand and helped her stand.

"Now that's what I call good sportsmanship. Let's give another hand for both of them." Everyon applaud and cheered for the two. Kagura was impressed because she never heard anyone cheering for someone who was defeated. She's never felt such cheerfulness before.

"I think I'm beginning to see what Millianna has been trying to tell me." Kagura said. "Perhaps I still have a lot to learn. I suppose I can duel just for the fun of it."

"Of course you can." Erza said.

"Thank you for helping me see this." Kagura said. "I'll never forget it. Best of luck, Erza." Kagura walked off as a proud warrior and held her head up high and Fairy Tail advances again in the tournament. Meanwhile, up in the stands, a man with dark hair and a beard was keeping his eyes on them, as well as the creepy members from the Raven Tail team.

"Enjoy your victory while you can, Fairy Tail. Flare, Obra, Kurohebi, Nullpudding, I hope you all are ready."

"We are, Master Ivan." Flare said. Ivan Dreyar, Makarov's son and Laxus' father, who also holds a hatred for Fairy Tail and is also the master of Raven Tail.

"Those Fairy Tail wimps aren't going to know what hits them." Kurohebi said. Ivan snickered for the moment he's been waiting for.

"You better watch out Makarov. You and your precious Fairy Tail children." Ivan said. "The time for Raven Tail's true goal is almost at hand." The trouble with Sabertooth is bad enough, but what could Raven Tail be after that Ivan threatens them?


	15. Meeting of the Dragons

"Cheers!" Fairy Tail was celebrating another big victory in the tournament. Both teams have been doing pretty well so far and have won many duels and they were feeling pretty good.

"We're winning big!" Natsu said.

"Careful, Natsu. We still have some ways to go before we actually win." Erza said.

"Yeah, but there are only a few teams left." Gray said. "These guys have nothing on us."

"Guys, don't forget that Sabertooth is still in this as well." Lucy said.

"Yeah, but that's our only "true" competition really." Natsu said. "Those other guilds really don't have anything on us. We're going to blow them out of the water."

"Celebrate big, everyone!" Makarov said. "A few more wins and we'll be in the finals!" Even though they haven't won, Fairy Tail is still celebrating like there's no tomorrow.

"Hey! More food over here!" Natsu said.

"Settle down, Natsu." Laxus said. "You're going to have us go bankrupt if you keep adding on that bill."

"What did you say?" Natsu said as he went up to Laxus and looked like he was ready for a fight. "You want to throw down? Let's go right here and right now."

"Back off, Natsu." Evergreen said.

"Yeah. When are you going to learn that you're no match for Laxus?" Bickslow said.

"And even if you wish to challenge Laxus, you have to go through the Thunder Legion first." Freed said.

"It just sounds like you're all scared I'm actually going to beat Laxus." Natsu daringly said.

"What did you just say?" Laxus said as he was starting to fall for his taunts.

"You two need to chill." Gajeel said. "It doesn't really matter if you two go at it because you two haven't been beaten by me yet."

"Don't get involved." Levy warned.

"You want some too?" Natsu challenged. All three of them looked like they were ready for some action and would have been disastrous for a lot of people. However, all three of them held off as they felt something with their arms and saw all three of their marks were glowing. "Our marks!"

"Wendy! Is your mark glowing too?" Laxus asked. Everyone looked and they saw Wendy's mark was glowing as well.

"Yeah. What's going on?" Wendy said.

"Maybe those idiots got too fired up that their marks reacted to it." Gray said.

"No. It feels more like they're trying to tell us about something." Gajeel said.

"My marks was feeling just like this back at that party before the tournament." Natsu said.

"Maybe that means the last two dragons are close." Lucy said. Wanting to know who the last two are, all four of them ran out the door and tried to find them, but they saw no sign of anything.

"I don't see anyone with dragon marks?" Gajeel said.

"Hold on." Wendy said as she was getting a stronger feeling in a certain direction. She looked and saw it was coming from a higher level. "I think they're that way."

"Let's go." Natsu said as all four of them went and followed the trail.

"Wait for us." Lucy said as she, Gray, and Erza went with the four of them.

…

A Cliff

Up at the top of a cliff, in an area where you're allowed to view the entire city from the safety of a railing, the five members from Sabertooth was overlooking the entire place.

"Look at all those fools down there. Those who are still in the tournament might have done a well job of making it this far, but they're times in the spotlight are nearly over." Minerva said.

"They should just make it easy and save everyone from the pain and humiliation and just hand us our trophies." Orga said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Sting said.

"Indeed." Rufus said. "As one who is affiliated with memories, I actually enjoy coming up with new strategies and combinations. The best way to do that is to continuously observe these duels."

"Don't you agree, Rogue?" Sting asked.

"I actually couldn't care less either way." Rogue said. All five of them stood there and were acting like rulers staring down on those they found worthless.

"This way!"

"The feeling is getting stronger." All five of them turned around and saw the members of Fairy Tail.

"Hey! Check it out. Sabertooth is here." Natsu said.

"Quite the coincidence. You all are from Fairy Tail What may I ask are all of you doing here?" Minerva said.

"Probably the same reason I'm here." All of them looked to the trees and saw Erik was there as well and his mark was glowing as well.

"Erik, you're here too? I guess your mark was telling the same as ours were." Natsu said.

"Yeah. It looks like we found the last two dragons." Erik said.

"We did?" Lucy questioned. She looked towards the Sabertooth team. When she looked down, she saw two glowing dragon marks, a black one and white one, on Rogue and Sting. "Guys, look!" All of them looked and saw the marks on them as well.

"So you two are the final two dragons!" Natsu said.

"So you guys have these marks on your arms on you as well." Sting said as he and Rogue held up their marks. "Let me introduce ourselves. I'm Sting and this is my buddy, Rogue."

"So we finally find the last two." Gajeel said. Just as it's been established, their marks glowed brighter than they ever glowed before.

"RRRRRAAAAAGGGHHHH!" All of them looked to the sky and saw the rainbow dragon Quataru.

"It's Quataru!" Wendy said.

"The actual rainbow dragon! Marvelous!" Minerva said as she was amazed as everyone else who was seeing it for the first time. Just as he appeared, Quataru suddenly vanished.

"So you guys are the real deal." Sting said.

"It would appear so." Rogue said.

"So the legend you told us, Lady Minerva, are true." Rufus said.

"I can't believe it." Orga said.

"It would appear so." Minerva said. "This must be a glorious occasion. The seven dragons have finally been reunited after so long." Minerva said.

"So you know about the legend as well." Erza said.

"That's right." Minerva said. "When Sting and Rogue acquired their marks, I did a little research and I soon came across the legend and the battle between the dragons of light and the darkness. Most believed it to be nothing more than a legend, but apparently it's true."

"You must be Minerva. Yukino told me about you." Erza said.

"Yukino did, did she? Well, it doesn't really matter." Minerva said. "This is Rufus and Orga. We are the five strongest members of the Sabertooth guild."

"The five of you are the strongest?" Wendy said as she was getting nervous being in their presence.

"Don't be intimidated, Wendy. We didn't come all the way out here to do some dueling." Laxus said. "We only came here because we wanted to find the last two dragons."

"Yeah? Well you found us. So if you don't want anything, get lost." Sting said.

"Hang on." Natsu said. "If all seven of us hold these marks, it means we're suppose to be friends."

"You think just because we have these marks, we're suppose to be friends?" Sting said. "Get real. Why would we want to be friends with a bunch of weaklings like you guys?"

"Say what?" Natsu said.

"You want to say that again?" Gray said.

"Yeah. We're suppose to be on the same side. We sure could have used you two when we were fighting those Underworld Lords." Gajeel said.

"Are you talking about what happened in Magnolia around six months ago?" Rogue said. "We heard about it, but didn't know what was happening at the time."

"Besides, I heard Magnolia was nearly destroyed." Sting said. "If Rogue and I were there, we could have handled it all on our own."

"I bet you wouldn't say that if you saw those things for yourselves." Gray said.

"It would appear we have some whimpering dogs at our feet." Rufus said.

"What? You want to come down here and say that?" Gray taunted.

"Easy, everyone." Erza said.

"There are a few things we wanted to talk to you about." Lucy said. "That would be involving Yukino and everything she told us."

"Yukino? Of course. The weakling who brought shame to Sabertooth." Minerva said.

"She lost one measly duel and you throw her out?" Natsu said. "What kind of guild are you guys running?"

"The strong kind." Sting said. "We have no room in our guild for weaklings. We're the strongest there is, but I doubt you guys would understand."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Laxus said.

"We've heard about you guys." Orga said.

"You think dueling is about friendship and bonds. That's a bunch of garbage and you know it." Sting said. "Strength is all that really matters."

"You couldn't be more wrong. That's not what dueling is about at all." Natsu said. "Yukiino didn't deserve what you creeps did to her."

"Of course she did." Minerva said. "We are Sabertooth. We belong on top of everyone else. People like you belong in the dirt!"

"You're insane!" Lucy said. "So what's the deal with that research lab? We know people have been tortured there because you're trying to create the ultimate duelists. We know your guild is the one funding it."

"Oh! You came across my father's lab?" Minerva said.

"What does it matter? We get powerful duelists and get more strength than we know what to do with." Orga said.

"Is power really all that matters to you? Even above basic human rights?" Lucy said.

"I've met a lot of creeps in my days, but none like these guys." Erik said.

"Your words mean nothing to us." Sting said.

"You guys are a disgrace to guilds everywhere." Natsu said as his rage was building. They confront Sabertooth about all this, but they were acting like they didn't care. Almost all of them.

'They might be right, but it's how we operate.' Rogue thought. Gajeel noticed something was up with Rogue.

'He doesn't' seem to be saying much of anything.' Gajeel thought.

"What's your deal?" Gray said. "What makes you think its okay to treat people the way you guys have?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't see how you or any of your other little friends have a say here." Rufus said. "My memory tells me that this meeting was about the dragons. You without marks should probably keep quiet. My memory also tells me of the duels you had. They were all very volatile and weak. I say you relied more on luck than actual skill."

"Say what? Why don't you come down here and say all that to my face you masked weirdo." Gray said.

"Calm down, Gray. They're just trying to taunt you." Laxus said.

"Ha. I would have thought Makarov's grandson would actually put up a fight." Orga said.

"Excuse me? I'm more than just his grandson." Laxus said as he hated being remembered as just that.

"I know. You use a thunder deck, but I'm the real ruler of thunder over here." Orga said.

"You get that? No matter how powerful or famous you all are, our guild is the better guild." Sting said. Tension was starting to grow between the two sides. It was only a matter of who would make the first move.

"Enough of this." Minerva said. "Obviously there's some bad blood between our two guilds, but there's only one way to settle this. If you happen to face us in the tournament, any problems and anger you have towards us will be settled there." 'And when we win, perhaps we can submit the other five to fight for us and have control of the rainbow dragon.'

"You're on and we're taking you down." Natsu vowed. The two guild have officially met and they can't wait to strike the other down.


	16. Raven Tail's Goal

"We're reaching the final stretch of the Grand Duel Tournament. Many teams have fought hard, but we're down to our final four. We have Fairy Tail, Teams A and B, with Raven Tail and the reigning champions, Sabertooth. These four guilds will duel it out and we will soon have our champion." Fairy Tail Team A was watching the news from their hotel room.

"Yeah. We're in the final four." Natsu said. "I can't wait to see who we're going up against next."

"Settle, Natsu. We're going to need to be at the top of our game and take this serious from now on." Erza said. "Whoever we go up against will be a formidable opponent." Gray looked around and noticed that there were two people missing.

"Where are Lucy and Wendy?" Gray asked.

"They said they wanted to do some last minute shopping before the finals." Erza said.

"Unbelievable. The semifinals are coming and those two are shopping?" Gray said.

"They deserve to have a little enjoyment. Besides, I think it might be safe to say that the three of us will be doing the dueling." Erza said.

"I suppose you're right." Gray said.

"We have the matches on who is going against who. The first match will be Fairy Tail Team B going against Raven Tail. The second will be the A Fairy Tail Team against Sabertooth the champions."

"So the time is coming." Natsu said.

"Indeed. We need to show Sabertooth how wrong they are. They've grown too arrogant and it's time someone knocked them down a peg." Erza said. All of them heard a knock on the door.

"Guys, its Levy. Master wants to talk to both teams and alert everyone else about something."

"We'll be right there." Erza said. All three of them left the room and went into the lobby where everyone else was waiting.

"Darling, over here." Juvia called out.

"Hey. What's this about?" Gray asked.

"The old man said he needs to warn us about something." Gajeel said.

"Where's that Mystogan guy? Shouldn't he be here too?" Natsu asked.

"You don't need to worry about him. I'll let him know about anything he misses." Erza said.

"Gramps, we know how powerful Sabertooth is, but they're nothing we can't handle." Natsu said.

"This isn't about Sabertooth, Natsu." Makarov said. "It's about the other team that's in the semifinals."

"Are you talking about Raven Tail?" Erza asked.

"Yes. I want you all to be careful around that guild. They're dangerous people." Makarov said.

"Especially since my deadbeat dad is the master." Laxus said. For those who didn't know, knowing Laxus' father was the master of Raven Tail was quite the surprise.

…

Lucy and Wendy

Lucy and Wendy were doing just what Erza said they were doing. While they were in Crocus, they wanted to do some shopping.

"I think we made some great scores." Lucy said.

"Lucy, are you really sure this is okay?" Wendy asked. "The semifinals are coming. Shouldn't we be getting ready for it?"

"You don't need to worry. We'll pull through." Lucy said. "Besides, I think it's safe to say our best bet is with Gray, Erza, and Natsu are the ones who are going to win." As the two of them were walking and shopping, they were also being stocked by two members from Raven Tail, Kurohebi and Flare.

"Those two are from Fairy Tail." Kurohebi said.

"They'll have to do. Master Ivan doesn't really care who the first is to go." Flare said as they both had some creepy smirks on their faces.

….

Fairy Tail

"Back up. Your old man runs the Raven Tail Guild?" Natsu said. "If he's the one in command of Raven Tail, how can he be your father? Shouldn't he be part of our guild?"

"I'm afraid it's much more complicated than that." Makarov said. "Ivan….that boy of mine is more trouble than he was worth. Ivan has always been a troubled person. I keep holding on to the hope that he would change his ways, but he continues to disappoint me."

"What happened?" Mirajane asked.

"It all goes back many years ago." Makarov said. "Ivan, didn't get Fairy Tail's philosophies for reasons I never understood. He thought money was all you really needed in the world."

"Someone like that being related to you is hard to imagine." Gray said.

"Yes. I made the mistake thinking it was just a phase, but how wrong I was." Makarov said. "Ivan willingly stole cards from his fellow guild mates and pawned them off. He even did that with his own cards. He held no respect for them at all. I constantly warned him to quit, but he refused to listen. It soon reach the point where he actually hurt his fellow members and just take their cards by force."

"Is that why you kicked him out?" Erza asked.

"Yes. Any member who would dare endanger the lives of their brethren must be punished…even if they happen to be flesh and blood." Makarov said.

"So whatever happened to Ivan after you tossed out your own son?" Natsu asked.

"It seems a little obvious. He founded the Raven Tail guild. The question is why did he form his own guild?" Gray said.

"If I had to guess, I would have to say he did it to get revenge." Laxus said.

"Revenge against Fairy Tail?" Cana said.

"It would make sense." Gajeel said.

"I want you all to be careful." Makarov said. "Raven Tail doesn't play fair. They'll try any dirty trick if it means they get their way. Especially all members on both teams. They don't care if they have to hurt us to win." Raven Tail certainly sounds like a team they don't want to mess with.

"Uh oh." Levy said. "Two of us on the A Team aren't here right now." They all realized who they were talking about.

"Lucy and Wendy are in trouble!" Natsu, Gray, and Erza said.

…..

Lucy and Wendy

The two of them weren't aware of the danger they were in. Both of them kept walking until they saw Erik and Sorano speaking with Mystogan.

"Hey, guys!" Lucy called out as they both came over to them.

"Lucy? Wendy? What are you two doing here?" Jellal asked.

"Just doing a little shopping. Is everything okay?" Wendy said.

"Yeah. I was just telling "Mystogan" here what I learned about from Sting and Rogue." Erik said. "I told him also what you told me about Yukino and this research lab." The situation with Sabertooth is becoming serious. Lucy took noticed that Sorano seemed concerned about something.

"Sorano? Is there something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Well….you see…." Sorano wasn't quite sure how to say what she should say. Before she had any chance, they all heard some sort of explosion and it came from above with some debris about to fall on them.

"Move!" Lucy said as she pushed Sorano and Erik out of the way. She tried to cover Wendy and it all landed around them both.

"Lucy! Wendy!" Jellal shouted. Up on the rooftops, the two members of Raven Tail were who caused the explosion.

"That went better than I thought." Flare said.

"That's two down." Kurohebi said.

…

The Hospital

Jellal, Erik, and Sorano took the two of them to a hospital. They called Natsu and the others and told them what happened. All of them rushed over to the hospital. Natsu, Gray, and Erza were in the hall and were waiting for the results. Erik stepped out and everyone became all ears.

"Well?" Natsu said.

"The doctors say they're going to be fine, but there's no way they can duel in the tournament now." Erik said.

"Raven Tail. This has to be their doing." Gray said.

"That's it! They are going to pay big for this!" Natsu said.

"Easy you two. They will pay." Erza said. "The thing is we're going to do this the right way. As much as I want a piece of them myself, we have to leave it to Laxus and his team since they're the ones going against them.

"You got that right." All of them turned around to see Laxus. "I promise you guys, they will pay. This is my father's guild and I will be the one to take them down."

…

The Tournament

"We're now going to start the semifinals of the Grand Duel Tournament." Everyone was excited to see how the duels are going to go from here on out. "We're going to start with the first match. We have the Fairy Tail B Team going against the dark and mysterious Raven Tail." Both teams were out while the rest of the guild was up in the stands. "We'll soon see which team is moving to the finals. Hold on. It looks like they're not waiting around. Laxus is going first for Fairy Tail." Laxus stepped forward for the duel.

"I don't understand. Why don't we go to the tournament officials about what Raven Tail did?" Juvia questioned.

"We don't have any proof that Raven Tail is behind what happened." Jellal said.

"Besides, we're duelists. This is how we get payback." Gajeel said.

"Raven Tail is sending out their duelist. It's the mysterious Alexi." Alexi was a strange one in gold armor and a mask with shaggy black hair and a cape.

"How nice to meet you." Alexi said.

"Save it. We're here for only one reason and I'm not beating around the bush with you." Laxus said.

"Let's get right to it." Laxus said.

"If you say so." Alexi said. Both of them activated their duel disks and they were both ready to go.

"Let's duel!"

"I'll make the first move." Laxus said. "I summon my Thunder Crusher." His monster, an armored warrior that had a double sided club and had electricity coursing through him, came on the field and had 1500atk points. "Thanks to his special ability, I can summon out another one." A second one came on the field. "I place one card facedown to end my turn."

"My turn." Alexi said and drew his next card. "I activate the field spell, Isolation Zone. I think we need some privacy." Darkness surrounded both of them and cut them off from the outside world and everyone was upset they couldn't see a thing.

"What's the deal?" Laxus said.

"I told you we need some privacy." Alexi said. Laxus looked through the shadows and saw four other figures coming in and saw it was the rest of Raven Tail. "I knew I couldn't beat you on my own. So I took some precautions." Alexi removed his mask and revealed to be someone else. "It's been a long time, my sweet little Laxus."

"It has, my deadbeat father." Laxus said. After all these years, Laxus has reunited with his no good father. "So what's the deal with the costume?"

"The master of a guild is forbidden to take part in the tournament." Ivan said. "I'm actually glad for this match up. Seems fortune is in my favor."

"Isn't he a genius?" Flare said.

"Against all of us, you don't stand a chance." Nullpudding said.

"All of us are the strongest in our guild. You can't beat all of us." Kurohebi said.

"I told you that I want to be direct." Laxus said. "What's this all about? Why did you attack my friends?"

"It's very simple, Laxus." Ivan said. "It's Raven Tail's goal. We are here to completely destroy Fairy Tail!" Raven Tail's objectives have been known and Laxus stands alone against them.

To Be Continued….


	17. Elite Team

Raven Tail has come out and has attacked poor Lucy and Wendy and have them both in the hospital. In the semifinals of the tournament, Fairy Tail B Team are up against Raven Tail. However, they still don't play fair. Laxus' father snuck his way in the tournament and now Laxus has to face all the members of Raven Tail. No one knows because of the field spell that was played and people are not happy.

"What's going on?" Natsu said.

"I can't see a thing." Lisanna said. "Do you guys think Laxus is okay?"

"He will be." Freed said as he along with Evergreen and Bickslow looked ready to pounce. "If they try anything on Laxus, the Thunder Legion will make them pay dearly."

"Yeah. No way are they getting to Laxus like Lucy and Wendy." Bickslow said.

"Although, I doubt we have anything to worry about. There isn't anyone who can beat Laxus." Evergreen said.

"Let's hope you're right." Erza said. Inside the dark dome, Laxus stands alone against all of Raven Tail. He has both his Thunder Crashers with a face-down. His father played the Isolated Zone and has revealed Raven Tail's true goal is to destroy Fairy Tail.

"You really think you can destroy Fairy Tail?" Laxus said.

"Of course." Ivan said. "I picked the members who would join myself and each one holds a deck that is more than a match for every member you have. Even you, my sweet little Laxus, don't stand a chance against all five of us."

"Ha. As if any one of his pathetic little guild could really defeat us." Flare said.

"I'm just upset that we didn't get the chance to do this sooner." Nullpudding said.

"If you wanted to face us so badly, why didn't you come out and just do it instead of lurking in the shadows?" Laxus said. "You attacked Lucy and Wendy and they ended up in the hospital because of it."

"We're sneaky, not stupid. Wouldn't you agree, Obra?" Kurohebi said and Obra nodded his head since he was the strong silent type.

"It just makes sense to take down the competition rather than letting it all be decided in a duel." Ivan said. "After all, if you have a chance to take down your enemies, you should take it."

"Or maybe it's because you're just a slime ball that loves it when people get hurt." Laxus said.

"That's no way to talk to your father." Kurohebi said.

"I guess he's just an ungrateful brat." Flare said.

"It's quite fine. I should have known Makarov would have poisoned him to be against me." Ivan said. "Either way, we've waited a long time for this moment and I'm not going to let you or anyone else ruin it. On with the duel and Fairy Tail's demise. I summon my Vorse Raider to the field." His monster came on the field and looked ready for destruction. "Sadly, battle royal rules say no one can attack on the first turn, but it doesn't matter. It's five against one and my field spell prevents any duelist to attack who has more than one monster. Even if you summon your mightiest monster, you won't be able to beat us. Now show him what he's up against."

"Yes, master!" All of them said. Nullpudding summoned Sabersaurs, Flare summoned Blazing Inpachi, Kurohebi summoned Zolga, and Obra summoned Mad Archfiend.

"You might as well just surrender, Laxus." Ivan said.

"Not a chance. My draw." Laxus said as he drew his next card and it just the monster he needed. "I sacrifice both of my Thunder Crashers to summon a true monster that will destroy you. I summon Heaveledge the Lightning Dragon!" Both his warriors vanished and his mighty dragon rose to the field with all 4000atk points. "I'm sure you remembered what this guy can do, "dad", but let me remind you in case you've forgotten in your old age. All I have to do is send one card in my hand to the grave and every monster on your fields will be destroyed."

"It will what?!" Flare said.

"No worries. He'll only be able to attack one of us. The rest will just crush him." Ivan said.

"That's not going to happen." Laxus said. "Watch. I'm using my dragon's ability right now." He discarded a card and lightning struck down and destroyed every monster on Raven Tail's field. "I'm also going to activate my Ruin Demise trap. This trap allows my monster to attack for every monster that was destroyed due to a card effect. That's five attacks. That's one for each one of you creeps."

"Each one?!" Nullpudding said.

"That can't be!" Flare said.

"What?! No!" Ivan said. "Laxus, you wouldn't dare. I'm your own flesh and blood. You would dare hurt me?"

"It's what you deserve." Laxus said. "You attacked Fairy Tail, you were the one that turned your back on your family. I take great pride in the guild. Anyone who dares attack any one of them will get no mercy! Heaveledge! Unleash Fairy Tail's vengeance and show these creeps what happens when you attack Fairy Tail! **Roaring Thunder**!" Heaveledge unleashed a powerful blast of thunder and it blasted all five members as each one of them lost all of their life points. Lightning burst through the dome and cleared it away for people to see again.

"What just happened?" Natsu said. All of them looked and saw Laxus defeated the entire team by himself.

"This is strange. Did Laxus take on all of Raven Tail by himself?"

"Did he?" Evergreen said.

"Of course he did. Silly me, worrying that he could actually be in trouble." Freed said.

"Hang on a minute. I think I can see Alexi's face. Oh my goodness! That's Raven Tail's master! Not only did all five members compete, but so did the master. That's a huge violation of the rules. Raven Tail is disqualified." No one could believe that Laxus actually defeated all of Raven Tail by himself.

"Dang it. I thought I was going to get a chance at them." Gajeel said.

"At least they are caught now." Mirajane said.

"Indeed. They got what they deserved." Juvia said. Laxus turned away and left his own father to face whatever it is he deserves to get.

…

The Hospital

After the match, Natsu and the others paid a visit to Lucy and Wendy. Both of them were fully awake and they were told about what happened.

"So Laxus defeated all of Raven Tail by himself?" Lucy said.

"Yeah that jerk. I wanted a piece of them myself." Natsu said. "I don't want to owe him any favors."

"I'm just glad we don't have to deal with them anymore." Wendy said. "So what's going to happen to the finals?"

"All we have to do is beat Sabertooth. Then, we can face Laxus and the others and proved once and for all who the better duelists are." Natsu said.

"Natsu, Lucy and Wendy are still unable to duel." Gray reminded.

"So what? We just need two wins and that's that." Natsu said.

"Yes, but the finals are different." Erza said. "The finals have their own set of rules that require all five members to compete."

"Yes. We're in quite the predicament." Makarov said as he entered the room. "Lucy and Wendy are unable to duel and it's required to have all five members of a team. Even if they aren't dueling, all five members must attend."

"All five have to be there? So what do we do?" Gray asked.

"Sabertooth is a powerful foe. It's going to take everything we have to defeat them." Makarov said.

"Erza, you said the finals have their own set of rules? What rules are they?" Lucy asked.

"All five members are required to compete." Erza said. "It keeps going until there are no members left to duel. Even if you win, you have to continue on until you're defeated and you're only allowed to switch out a member once."

"So what are we going to do?" Gray asked.

"I believe I already have the answer. Of course it's going to rearrange the tournament." Makarov said.

…

Sabertooth

Jiemma was facing all his members and was giving some words to the five members.

"The finals are fast approaching and our opponents are members of those miserable members of Fairy Tail." Jiemma said. "I do not know how they made it this far, but it's time we show them what true power looks like."

"Our thoughts exactly." Sting said.

"It will be a great pleasure to destroy that guild." Rufus said.

"Excuse me." A fellow member tried to come out and get upfront.

"What is it, worm?" Jiemma said.

"It's just that I have message from the tournament officials." The member said and handed over a piece of paper that Minerva took. She opened it up and read it.

"This is an interesting turn of events." Minerva said.

…..

The Arena

The match has been moved to a grand arena. One that has stands forming a path and has castle-like structure in the center.

"This is it folks. We received word that Fairy Tail Team B has forfeit their position, but that only means one thing. We're moving straight to the finals and it's between Sabertooth and Fairy Tail. Two members of Fairy Tail have been taken out due to injury. So a brand new team of Fairy Tail." Lucy and Wendy were able to step out of the hospital so they can see this. Everyone who has competed came to watch this battle.

"It's finally time." Makarov said. Some members of Fairy Tail were allowed to watch from the castle, but only Jiemma from Sabertooth was there.

"The time has come for us to have our winners." The MC said. Sabertooth stepped out and everyone was excited about this one. "Now let's see who the new Team Fairy Tail." The members who were competing made their way to the entrance.

"Here we go." Lucy said.

"This has to be the strongest team yet." Wendy said.

"We're sure to gain victory." Juvia said.

"I don't think anyone will be able to beat this team." Mirajane said. All of Fairy Tail and the friends they made have so much faith that this was Fairy Tail's elite team and will bring upon victory.

"The strength of our guild is an unstoppable force and these five have inherited that strength to their very souls." Makarov said. "Now let's show the world that power." Everyone was getting excited for who is in this team until they stepped out into daylight.

"Here it is! The new Team Fairy Tail!" The new members consisted of Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and Laxus. Each one was ready to face Sabertooth and Sabertooth was ready to take each one of them down. With their own personal vendetta against each member of Sabertooth, nothing is going to stop them from bringing them down. "We've all been waiting for this moment and we'll soon see if we will have our current champions hold their title or brand new champions."

"I'm getting fired up." Natsu said. Everyone thought this was a chance for number one position, but Jiemma thought differently.

'The time is soon upon us. Soon, the whole world will come crashing into a new era.' Jiemma thought.


	18. Memory Attack Pt1

The finals have been moved due to Raven Tail's violation of the rules. That means the finals are Fairy Tail against Sabertooth. The two Fairy Tail teams have also come together and formed Fairy Tail's elite team to face Sabertooth's best.

"The moment we've all been waiting for is here. I'm excited and I'm sure you all are as well." Everyone friend Fairy Tail has made has arrived to watch this battle. Even Ultear and Meldy made it as they saw with the boys from the Oracion Seis.

"Where's Sorano? I didn't think she would want to miss this?" Meldy asked.

"Don't know. She's been acting a little weird lately." Erik said. Over on the other end of the stands, Yukino stood by an exit. Despite what Sabertooth did to her, she didn't want to miss this.

"Going to be quite the show." Yukino turned around and saw Sorano standing there and was quite surprised. "Save it for now. I know what you're thinking, but right now, we should stay focus on the match. I don't think we want to miss a second."

"The time has come." Makarov said, with him and Jiemma being on an upper level of the castle, as he was putting as much hope in his Fairy Tail children as he could. "We're up against such a powerful opponent and obviously cares not for decent human rights. It's going to take everything you all have to win."

"Don't be absurd." Jiemma said. "Your pathetic guild stands no chance against the power of Sabertooth. Power is what will decide this and power is what Sabertooth is all about."

"I suppose you might be right, but it won't be based off the power you are thinking." Makarov said.

"The time is here and we're starting off the first match of the finals with a bang. It's a turbo duel! It will be between Gray Fullbuster and Rufus Lore." Everyone was excited to see a different kind of duel. Gray rode out on his runner and was ready for this. He heard a motor and saw Rufus riding out on his runner and looked like a white horse.

"I was quite surprised when you issued to duel me in a turbo duel." Rufus said.

"You didn't think we study on our opponents, did you?" Gray said. "When I heard you were a turbo duelist, I couldn't think of a better way to take you down."

"I see, but with the memory I have on the cards you have used, I can already picture my victory." Rufus said.

"Let's get dueling!" The ground started opening up and a track was starting to come out of the ground with a ramp that leads up to it right in front of them.

"Activating Speed World Neo. Autopilot standing by." Both of their duel runners went into duel mode.

"Let's ride!" Both of them revved it up and took off. Both of them climbed up the ramp and made it on the track with Rufus making it first.

"Go, Gray! Show him why you're the best!" Juvia cheered as the rest of both teams waited for their turns on the castle-like structure.

"Quick question. If the winner continues on until they run out of life points, how will the duel work?" Lucy asked. "Those two are the only ones with runners."

"Simple. They switch to a normal duel and continue from there." Levy said.

"Just watch." Gajeel said and everyone kept their eyes on the duel.

"Since I arrived on the track first, I shall make the first move." Rufus said as he drew his card. "I'll start by special summoning two Memory Wisps to the field." Two blue flames came on the field and had no attack points. "I'm allowed to do this when I have more than one in my hand. That means I can sacrifice both of them and summon out Memoir Masquerade." A red dressed musketeer with a white mask and crescent-shaped hopes for eyes and mouth came on the field and had 2600atk points.

"He played Memoire Masquerade already? This match is good as over." Sting said.

"You might be right. We haven't seen anyone take down that monster before." Orga said.

"I place two cards facedown to end my turn." Rufus said.

"I'm up!" Gray said and drew his card. "I'll start by summoning my Ice-Make: Lancer to the field." His soldier appeared on the field and had 1400atk points. "Next, I'm activating the Super Freezer spell. This spell allows me to exchange one monster on my field for a more powerful one. I exchange my Lancer for Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer." His monster transformed into a soldier that was a darker blue and had shards of ice sticking out of him and had 1500atk points. "Next, thanks to his special ability, your monster has his attack points cut in half for the rest of this turn." His lancer unleashed a cold beam and blasted Rufus' monster and its attack points dropped to 1300. "Freeze Lancer, attack now with **Freezing Lance Strike**!" He had energy spiral around its lance and attacked.

"I think not. I activate my Unbreakable Memories trap." Rufus said. "This trap takes all your monster's attack points and deal damage to me to save my monster." The attack was altered and struck against Rufus with his life points dropping to 2500.

"Why would you take an even bigger hit like that?" Gray said.

"You'll see soon enough." Rufus said.

"Whatever. It's your turn." Gray said and Memoir Masquerade's attack points returned to normal.

"Thank you." Rufus said and drew his trap. "Remember that you asked why I took such a big hit. My Unbreakable Memories has one other effect. I gain life points equal to the attack points of the monster you were trying to destroy."

"What?! That's over two-thousand!" Gray said. Memoir Masquerade glowed yellow and gave energy to Rufus with his life points rising to 5100.

"Nice move by Rufus. He's even stronger than when they started."

"I'm also going to activate my Memory Erase trap." Rufus said. "For as long as this trap remains on the field, no trap is allowed to leave the graveyard."

"So it's like one and done with every card we play from now on?" Gray said.

"Exactly." Rufus said. "Now I'll have my Memoir Masquerade attack your lancer. Attack, **Memory Shatter Assault**!" His musketeer pulled out a fencing saber and slashed against every inch of Gray's monster in mere seconds and destroyed it with Gray's life points dropping to 2900. "I shall end my turn."

"Rufus has taken a huge lead against Gray. How is he going to comeback from this?"

"I'll show you." Gray said and drew his next card. "I'll start by summoning my Ice-Make: Shield in defense mode." His next soldier appeared and had 2000def points. "I'm also going to place one card facedown to end my turn."

"Is that so? Are you realizing you are powerless to me?" Rufus said. "So be it. I draw. I place one card facedown and activate my Shrine of the Stormy Wind Fang. This spell destroys every facedown that is on the field and you take 300 points of damage for each card."

"I what?!" Gray said. A series of tornados circled around them and destroyed both face-downs and Gray got hit with his life points dropping to 2300. "Hold on. You just destroyed your own card."

"I did, but it was necessary." Rufus said. "For you see, I can now activate its effects."

"Don't tell me. That was a trap you destroyed that activates when that happens, wasn't it?" Gray asked.

"It was a trap, but that's not how I'm going to do it." Rufus said. "I plan to use the special ability of Memoir Masquerade. If he is able to, once a turn he can copy the effects of any card that is in the graveyard."

"What? I thought you said your Memory Erase trap prevents us from using the cards in our graveyard." Gray said.

"Your memory is a weak one." Rufus said. "I said that it prevents cards from "leaving" the graveyard, but their effects can still be used….or the way I'm using it right now. Shall we show him, Memoir Masquerade? **Memory Everlasting** and copy the effects of a card from the graveyard. I use the effects of the trap I just destroyed. Night of Falling Stars." It looked as if the day turned to night. "The effects of my trap weakens the attack and defense points of all monsters who are a lower level than the monster with the highest level all the way to zero." A bunch lights came down like meteors and weakened Gray's Ice-Make: Shield to no defense points. When the light show ended, the night sky cleared away. "I remember your monster must sacrifice defense points in order to survive an attack, but now it has no power."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Natsu said.

"He can use the power of cards that have already been played. He's memorized Gray's cards from watching him duel. He's a formidable opponent." Erza said.

"You better believe it." All of them turned their attention to Sting. "Rufus is a strategist. He his counter measures, plans, combos, counter measures for plans and combos that don't work. That's why we let him go first. I'm sure he can knock out about half of you guys before he runs out of cards to play."

"Don't be so sure." Natsu said. Despite all the fighting they do, Natsu does have faith in Gray.

"The outcome of this duel wasn't going to end any other way." Rufus said. "Especially on who my opponent is?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gray said as he was already starting to get furious.

"Just look at your team." Rufus said. "You have three of the legendary dragons as well as the famous Titania Erza. It seems pretty obvious that you're the weakest link on that team."

"You think I'm the weakest link?!" Gray said.

"How dare he talk about my darling like that." Juvia said. "He's actually the best member on the entire team."

"You talked big, but there's nothing you can do. After all, the weakest dog barks the loudest." Rufus said. "You will lose this duel and the rest of your pathetically weak guild shall be defeated."

"I'll show you. Fairy Tail is much more powerful than you might think." Gray said. "You and the rest of your team are going down. It's time someone knocked you and the rest of your guild on those thrones you made yourselves."

"Is that so? Too bad you won't get the chance." Rufus said. "I'll take your deck apart card by card and completely defeat you. Memoir Masquerade, attack his Ice-Make: Shield and sent it to its grave. **Memory Shatter Assault**!" His monster pulled out its fencing saber and went in on the attack.

"If this attack works, Gray will be left defenseless!" Lucy said.

"Let this be a lesson that you never should have picked a fight with Sabertooth." Rufus said. He has complete control of this duel and as well as every card, whether it be his or his opponent's. Is there any chance at all for Gray to beat him?


	19. Memory Attack Pt2

"Go now, Memoire Masquerade and attack." Rufus said. His monster attacked Gray's Ice-Make: Shield and destroyed it. The finals have started with a bang in a turbo duel. Rufus and Gray were the first ones to start, but Rufus had complete control. His Memoir Masquerade not only had 2600atk points, but it can also use the effects of cards in the graveyard and has 5100LP. He also had a trap called Memory Erase keeping cards in the graveyard from leaving. Gray just lost the only card he had on his field and has 2300LP. "You're lucky your monster was in defense mode. I'll end my turn."

"Rufus is not lighting up on Gray at all. How can Gray possibly make a comeback?"

"It ain't over yet." Gray said. 'Of course, this is a real problem. The only cards I have in my hand are two trap cards that I can't use. I better draw something and fast.' He thought. Gray drew his next card and was hoping for the best. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Have you accepted your defeat or has your deck failed you?" Rufus said as he believed he already won. "My turn." He drew his next card. "I could win right now, but I don't trust you with that face-down. I activate Memoir Masquerade's ability and copy the effects of my Shrine of the Stormy Wind Fang. Now all face-downs are destroyed and you lose 300LP for each card." A series of tornados started forming.

"I don't think so." Gray said. "I'm activate Space Freeze. This trap switches the attack and defense points of one monster on the field, but if the defense points are lower than the attack points, then that monster can't attack as long as this card stays on the field. So I'm using it on Memoir Masquerade." A blast hit Memoir Masquerade and it stopped moving with its attack points dropping to 1900.

"Yes!" Lucy said.

"Now he doesn't have to worry about a direct attack." Natsu said.

"He's only delaying the inevitable." Minerva said. "It's only a matter of time until Rufus destroys that trap."

"My turn still continues." Rufus said. "I summon my Vivid Fiend in attack mode." A blue fiend with a large mouth and was transparent came on the field, but it had no attack points.

"What are you up to with that thing? It has no power." Gray said.

"You'll soon see. I activate my Card Withdrawn spell." Rufus said. "Since you hold more cards in your hand than I, I'm allowed to draw until I'm holding the same amount. That means I can draw two more cards." He drew the two cards and they were just what he was looking for. "My memory tells me that a majority of your cards are ice themed. You might like this card. I activate Sword of Frozen Black Lightning. By sacrificing a monster on my field, I can deal 800 points of damage." Black lightning shot down and formed ice spikes. Rufus gave away his fiend and Gray got hit with his life points dropping to 1500. "Now I can activate the special ability of Vivid Fiend."

"Oh boy. This cant' be good." Gray said.

"You can relax. It's not harmful to you." Rufus said. "When Vivid Fiend is destroyed and I have three cards or less in my hand, I get to draw until I'm holding twice that amount. Since I have only one card in my hand, I can draw one more. I place two cards facedown to end my turn."

"Finally. You never seem shut up." Gray said.

"All you can do is hurl insulting comments? Well, I don't blame you." Rufus said.

"My turn!" Gray said as he drew his next card. "I summon my Ice-Make: Grappling Hook to the field." Another knight-like warrior with large hooks connected to a chain and made of ice came on the field and had 900def points. "Grappling Hook has three abilities, but I can only use one once per turn. I'll go with the ability where I can draw another card."

"Trying to pull out a game changer? I hold no memory of a card that can help you." Rufus said.

"Any card can be of use. It all depends on how you use them." Gray said and drew his next card. 'This looks good. I might just pull this off and I can see the combo to do it. It all comes down to what I draw.' He thought and looked at the two traps he had. "I place three cards facedown to end my turn."

"Very well." Rufus said as he drew his next card. "I think it's time I break free my monster from your shackles. I activate my trap: Vibrant Slashing Flames. This trap destroys all cards you have face up on the field." An electrical fire slashed against Gray's monster and his trap and destroyed them both. "Now Memoir Masquerade is free." His monster could move again and its attack points returned to normal.

"No. Gray's left defenseless now!" Natsu said.

"One attack and it's all over." Wendy said.

"Not exactly." Laxus said. "That trap he just played prevents him from attacking this turn. So Gray has at least one more turn before that masked weirdo finishes him off."

"You might think you're safe, but you are far from right." Rufus said.

"We'll see about that. I know you're going to activate the spell of yours again to destroy my face-downs." Gray said. "That's why I'm playing my Secret Kept trap card. This trap makes it so you can't destroy my face-downs."

"I see. Desperately holding on to the last shred of hope you have. When will you learn that you are no match for me?" Rufus said. "Luckily, I always I have contingency plans. One should always look at all possibilities for duels or for battle. I activate my other trap. It's known as the Downpour of Ancient Wisdom." A magic seal appeared over Gray and he felt gravity crushing down. "By sending one card in my hand to the grave, this trap prevents you from activating your face-downs this turn. What's more is that come my next turn, it will deal damage. How much you may ask. A total of 800 points for each card that remains on the field."

"That's 1600 points of damage!" Erza said.

"So if Gray doesn't play those cards, he'll lose." Laxus said.

"And even if he does, he could be left defenseless because he has nothing in his hand." Gajeel said.

"Looks like a win for our team." Orga said.

"As if there was any other outcome." Minerva said.

"So do you wish to be defeated by my hand? I'm offering you the last chance to surrender and still hold some dignity." Rufus said.

"Not a chance." Gray said. "You don't seem to understand me and you don't understand my guild. We never give up. We'll fight until we can't fight anymore."

"It just sounds like you're gluttons for punishment." Rufus said.

"You seem to go on and on about memory." Gray said. "Well, I'm about to show you something you'll never forget. You're not the only one with memories that are giving him strength. I remember every duel, everything I've ever learned from them and one thing I learned from all of them is that there is always a chance to turn this around."

"Big talk, but you haven't even drawn a card yet." Rufus said.

'He's right about that, but I know my deck won't let me down.' Gray thought. 'If I can draw the card I need, I can win. If not, I have lost. It all comes down to this.' Gray reached for the top card and drew it and saw it was Ice Maker. "Look at that. It's my favorite tuner. I summon Ice Maker to the field." His machine came out on the field with 1000atk points. "Next, thanks to its special ability, I can summon a monster from my graveyard."

"Hold on. I thought that Memory Erase prevents that." Lucy said.

"So you know my trap's weakness." Rufus said.

"You mean your Downpour of Ancient Wisdom? Yeah. I know that during my turn, all your other traps are useless." Gray said. "So now I can bring back my Ice-Make: Grappling Hook." His monster came out of its machine and had 900atk points. "I'm also going to use Grappling Hook's other ability. I can bring back one more monster and I choose my lancer." His soldier tossed one of its hooks in a portal and pulled out Ice-Make: Lancer with 1400atk points. "Now I tune my level two Ice Maker with level two Grappling Hook and level four Lancer." Ice Maker became two green circles that surrounded both monsters two turned into stars and shot a bright and powerful beam. "I synchro summon Ice-Make: Ice Bringer!" A brand new warrior came with dual swords made of ice and had 2500atk points.

"So what? That monster is not powerful enough to end this." Rufus said.

"That's why I have these two cards. I knew my deck would pull through and it all lead to this moment." Gray said.

"Wait. You knew this was going to happen?" Rufus questioned.

"I tried to warn you." Gray said. "I activate my Iced Shell trap. This trap is a dangerous one. It will end up using all my life points."

"You're betting for it to end all right here and now?!" Rufus said.

"That's right. If I have to go down, I'm taking you with me." Gray said. "In exchange for giving up all my life points at the end of this turn, this trap will keep your monster from being destroyed, but it loses all of its attack points and special abilities."

"That can't be!" Rufus said. A powerful cold blast was released and it froze Memoir Masquerade in a block of ice and all of its attack points dropped to zero.

"Unreal. Gray is making one heck of a comeback." Everyone was at the edge of their seats.

"There's more. When my Ice Bringer attacks a level five or higher monster, all damage will be doubled."

"Even so, I'll still have a 100atk points. I still win." Rufus said.

"No you won't." Gray said. "I activate my remaining card. The trap called Ice Unlimited. It doubles his attack points." Ice Bringer gained extra power and its attack points went to 5000.

"Aw! No! This can't be happening!" Rufus said as there was nothing he could do to stop this.

"Ice Bringer, attack now and end this! **Dual Ice Demise**!" His warrior attacked the frozen monster and slashed an X against the frozen Memoir Masquerade with even more ice forming. Rufus lost all of his life points even though his monster survived.

"He did it! As if there was any other option!" Juvia said. No one in Sabertooth believed Rufus was actually defeated for he was one of the best.

"This is amazing. I've never seen a member of Sabertooth lose before, but for the first time in this tournament, two of them have lost."

"And now the final effect of my Iced Shell takes effect. I lose all my life points, but your monster will have no power left." Gray said and accepted the final effects of his trap and all his life points dropped to zero.

"Incredible. Gray took one for the team by taking himself out. Both duelists have lost."

"He might have had to take himself out, but at least he defeated one of Sabertooth's members." Erza said. That was considered an accomplishment to the others. Both duelists were pulling out, but Rufus was thinking differently.

'They may say that this is a draw, but I don't see it like that. I consider this a loss.' Rufus said. 'Fairy Tail….perhaps they really are something else. He was right. This was one duel I won't ever forget.'


	20. Collision of Lightning Pt1

"Who would have guessed that the first match of this final round would end in a draw?" The first duel is over and Gray took himself out in order to beat Rufus. Both of them pulled out of the track and were getting ready to switch duelists. "That means we're jumping right into the next duel. Who are the next going?"

"That would be me." Orga said as he stepped forward.

"If the moss head is going, I'm going to take him down." Laxus said. Both of them were heading to the duel field and were ready for this match.

"It looks like it's going to be Laxus vs. Orga. We might see a real lightning show with these two. Now, in accordance to the rules of the finals, any cards leftover after the last duel can be used by the next duelist." Rufus gave Orga his Memory Erase trap and Memoir Masquerade, but Memoir Masquerade has no power.

"Sorry, Laxus. My Ice Bringer was destroyed due to the drawback of my Ice Unlimited." Gray said. "There wasn't much else I could do."

"Don't worry too much about it." Laxus said. "I can handle things myself." Both of them stepped on the duel field and were ready for some action.

"Laxus! Laxus!" The Thunder Legion cheered as Rufus went back to his team.

"Are you all right?" Rogue asked.

"You won't be when my father gets through with you." Minerva said. Rufus was worried about Jiemma's rage, but he was saving it for when the duel is over.

"So are you ready to rumble?" Orga said. "Don't think for a minute you scare me? I don't care how powerful you think you are."

"Funny. I was going to say the same thing." Laxus said. "From what that MC said, you use a thunder deck like me, don't you. Don't get your hopes up on beating me. No one beats me with my own element."

"Ha. That's just going to make this all the more enjoyable." Orga said.

"Are we going to do this sometime today? I can't be stuck out here talking trash all day." Laxus said.

"Neither one of them wants to wait another moment. I'm sure none of us want to either. So let's get started." Both of them held out their duel disks and they were both set to go.

"Let's duel!" Both said and had 4000LP.

"I'll start this party." Orga said as he drew his first card. "I'm going to start by activating my Demise Suffering Salvage. So by destroying two cards on my field, I get to draw two more. I'll destroy Memory Erase and Memoir Masquerade."

"You're destroying the cards your guild member left you?" Laxus said as Orga destroyed both cards.

"They're not much use to me anyway." Orga said and draw two extra cards. "I'm activating my Dark Particle Cannon continuous spell." A dark charged cannon appeared on the field. "Each time one of my Black Lightning monsters attacks, this spell will deal 800 points of damage. So that means in five attacks at least, you're done for."

"That's assuming you even get that many." Laxus said.

"We'll see. I summon my Black Lightning Golem to the field in attack mode." Orga said. A black diamond-cut golem with electricity coming out of it rose on the field and had 1900atk points. "I'm also going to place these two cards facedown to end my turn."

"My turn." Laxus said as he drew his card. "Not bad. I'll start by summoning my Lightning Gargoyle to the field." A yellow gargoyle flew out on the field and had 1200atk points. "Since I also have a light attribute monster on the field, I can summon Voltage Ball tuner monster." A ball of electricity came on the field as it also had 1200atk points. "Now I tune my level three Voltage Ball with level four Lightning Gargoyle." Voltage Ball turned into three green circles that circled around his gargoyle and his gargoyle became four stars. A beam was shot through. "I synchro summon Chidori Lightning!" A warrior with a bird mask and yellow wings flew out and had 2600atk points.

"I've got you!" Orga said. "I'm activating No Extras. I expected you to summon a monster from your extra deck and now that you have, you can't summon the same kind of monster as what you just summoned."

"So I can't synchro summon anymore as long as that trap remains. Not much of a problem." Laxus said. "Especially for right now. Chidori's special ability will allow him to destroy your Black Lightning Golem." Chidori pulled out a sword and slashed down on the golem. It caused an explosion and thought it was destroyed, but the smoke cleared away and revealed it wasn't. "What? Why wasn't it destroyed?"

"Oh. Did I not tell you? My Black Lightning Golem can only be destroyed by a monster with a dark attribute and no other exception." Orga said.

"Is that so? That doesn't mean you're safe from damage." Laxus said. "Chidori, attack that Golem with **Thousand Voltage Swipe**!" Chidori had electricity coursing through its sword and slashed against the golem with Orga's life points dropping down to 3300. "I think that will be enough for now."

"My turn!" Orga said as he drew his next card. "I think I'll start by playing my trap. It's called Plasma Sparker. This trap counts as a monster and it becomes the same level as a monster I have on the field. My golem is level four. So it becomes level four." A blob of electrical plasma came on the field with no attack points. "I think I'm going to summon another Black Lightning Golem." A second golem came on the field with the same attack points.

"Am I suppose to be intimidated?" Laxus questioned.

"You will be after I do this. I overlay my two Black Lightning Golems with my Plasma Sparker to build the overlay network." Orga said. All three of them turned into dark energy and entered a sparkling portal. "The sky rumbles from his arrival and all shall bow to him. I xyz summon Black Lightning Diviner!" A dark emperor-like figure rose on the field and had 2800atk points. "Now for his special ability. I use one overlay unit to add half the attack points of a monster on your field and added to him." An overlay unit entered its hand and used black lightning to take some of Chidori's power. Black Lightning Diviner's power went up to 4100.

"Oh my! Orga is not wasting any time. It looks like he's planning to take Laxus out with a bang."

"Black Lightning Diviner, destroy that bird brain with **Dark Jupiter's Wrath**!" Orga said. His monster unleashed a powerful blast of black lightning. "Don't forget that my Dark Particle Cannon deals an additional 800 points of damage." The cannon unleashed a powerful blast and hit Laxus with his life points dropping to 3200. Chidori was blasted by the attack and Laxus' life points dropped down again to 1700.

"Orga has done some massive damage against Laxus. I said bang and I meant it."

"Oh please. That giant idiot has nothing on Laxus." Evergreen said.

"You can say that again. So what if he has an early lead? Laxus will still take him down." Bickslow said.

"Of course. There is no one who can beat Laxus." Freed said.

"I think that's enough punishment for this turn." Orga said. "Since we reached the end of this turn, my monster's attack points return to normal." Diviner's points dropped down back to 2800.

"I'll admit, pretty good." Laxus said. "I guess Sabertooth does have a few baby fangs growing in. Of course, you need a full set of fangs if you want to win. My turn." Laxus drew a card and it was just he needed for his surprise. "First, I'm going to summon Thunder Crasher to the field and his special ability allows me to summon a second one to the field." Both warriors rose on the field and had 1500atk points. "I'm also going to activate my Thunder Level Double. This takes two monsters who hold the same name and double their levels. Since both my crashers are level four, they become level eight."

"What are you going to do with those two?" Orga said.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Laxus said. "It doesn't take long to figure it out. You did the exact same thing." Orga was a little surprised by that.

"Hold on. Are you telling me you can xyz summon? I thought you could only synchro summon." Orga said.

"What do I look like? An amateur duelist that only focuses on one kind of summoning?" Laxus said. "Your trap prevents me from synchro summoning, but it doesn't prevent me from using my xyz monsters. I overlay my two level eight Thunder Crashers and build the overlay network." Laxus did the same as Orga. The sparkling portal formed as the two became yellow energy and entered the portal with a burst of electricity coming out with a mighty roar of thunder. "With these two monsters, I now xyz summon Thunder End Dragon!" A powerful dragon with electricity coursing through it flew out on the field and had 3000atk points.

"Who could have seen that coming? Laxus performed an xyz summon for the first time in this tournament and it's a powerful beast at that."

"I didn't know Laxus could xyz summon." Erza said.

"Me either. That's quite the power he has." Gray said.

"So what? That doesn't mean he's better than me." Natsu said.

"Now is not the time to be talking about something like that, flame for brains." Gajeel said. "Besides, neither of you can actually beat me."

"I activate Thunder End Dragon's special ability." Laxus said. "It uses one overlay unit so it can destroy every monster that's on the field." The dragon ate one of its overlay units and its electricity was intensifying. Thunder End Dragon unleashed a storm of lightning and it was striking everything on the field with Black Lightning Diviner getting destroyed.

"You've got to be kidding me. He made destroying my best monster look easy." Orga said.

"I'm afraid it's not quite over for you yet." Laxus said. "Thunder End Dragon can still attack. Thunder End Dragon, attack him directly! Go, **Devastating Thunderstorm**!" His dragon began to store power again and unleashed a powerful blast of thunder. Orga got hit hard as he was sent flying and his life points dropped all the way down to 300.

"Whoa! Laxus answered back with a bang as well! Now poor Orga has only 300LP remaining and he has lost his best monster. Could Orga actually lose as well? Has Sabertooth met its match with Fairy Tail?"

"That's it. Now I'm mad." Orga said as he was getting back up and was plenty mad.

"Sure. Keep getting back up." Laxus said. "Let's go for a no holds bar and let's see which one of us holds the better thunder deck."

"You're on and only one of us will be walking away." Orga said. The two have set their sights on another common goal now. Not only are they both dueling for their guilds, they're dueling for their prides. We'll soon see who holds more power over thunder.


	21. Collision of Lightning Pt2

The second duel of the finals started out with a bang. Laxus is against Orga and both of them use a thunder deck. Orga had his No Extras trap and the Dark Particle Cannon continuous spell. However, he only had 300LP remaining. As for Laxus, he had 1700LP and a powerful dragon known as Thunder End Dragon with 3000atk points. Both of them were done playing around as well.

"Let's continue on with this duel." Laxus said. "I'm going to place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn!" Orga said. "Perfect. I'm activating Xyz Counterattack. When I have two monsters that are the same level and an xyz monster in my graveyard, I can revive that xyz monster and the other two become overlay units. They'll just be removed from play when I use them. So welcome back Black Lightning Diviner." His emperor-like monster came back on the field with 2800atk points and had two overlay units. "I think I'm going to use his special ability right now. I use one overlay unit to add half the attack points of a monster on your field to his." One overlay unit entered its hand and was absorbing power out of Thunder End Dragon and its attack points went up to 4300. "Black Lightning Diviner, attack now."

"Uh oh! If this attack works, this will be the end for Laxus and this duel."

"I don't think so. I activate Elite Defense." Laxus said. "It raises Thunder End Dragon's attack points to match yours and neither of them will be destroyed."

"Perhaps, but my cannon is still dealing some damage." Orga said. His cannon attacked and blasted Laxus again with his life points going down to 900. After that, Thunder End Dragon's attack points went to 4300 to match Black Lightning Diviner. The two of them attacked at once and unleashed a powerful explosion that they both survived.

"Laxus may have saved his monster, but he still took some damage."

"Less than a 1000LP?!" Freed said as he was starting to freak. "No. Laxus will still win. It doesn't matter how many life points he has."

"This is Laxus we're talking about. He won't be defeated so easily." Mirajane said.

"I hope you're right. That Orga guy knows what he's doing out there." Elfman said.

"I place one card facedown to end my turn." Orga said. "Since it's the end of my turn, our monsters have their attack points return to normal." Both their monsters returned to normal.

"My turn." Laxus said as he drew his next card. "I'll start by using Thunder End Dragon's special ability. I'll use its last overlay unit to destroy your monster all over again."

"Not if I activate my Overlay Destroyer trap." Orga said. "It negates your xyz monster's special ability and destroys all its overlay units." A blast of lightning came out of the card and destroyed Thunder End Dragon's overlay unit before it could use it.

"Dang it. Laxus almost had him." Natsu said.

"Think it over." Gray said. "Orga only has 300LP left. If Laxus summons another monster and destroys Black Lightning Diviner with Thunder End Dragon, he'll win."

"Since I just activated a trap, I can also activate my quick-play spell called Recharge Spirit. When a trap is activated that sends something to the graveyard, this spell card allows me to regain life points. A grand total of 2000 to be exact." Orga said. "Since overlay units are actually monsters that are sent to the graveyard, this spell works." His life points rose up to 2300.

"That still won't save you." Laxus said. "I summon Lightning Serpent to the field." A snake made out of electricity slithered out on the field and had 1400atk points. "Thunder End Dragon, how about you start this? **Devastating Thunderstorm**!" Thunder End Dragon unleashed a powerful electric blast and it blasted the diviner and had it destroyed with Orga's life points dropping to 2100. "Lightning Serpent, it's your turn. Coil and shock that fool." His serpent slithered around and electrocuted Orga and had his life points dropped again to 700.

"This duel keeps going back and forth. There's no telling who is going to win it."

"It's your move." Laxus said.

"You're really starting to bug me." Orga said as he drew his next card. "I'll start by activating Gift of Jupiter. I send all the cards in my hand back into my deck. Then, I shuffle up and draw new cards until I'm holding seven." Orga did just that and drew a new set of cards. "Of course, I have to send two cards in my hand to the graveyard. I think I'll send my two Black Lightning Titans to the graveyard." He discarded those two cards. "I think I'm going to play a repeat of a card I played earlier. I play Xyz Counterattack."

"That card again?" Laxus complained.

"That's right. I'm sure you remember what this can do. I have two level seven Black Lightning Titans in my graveyard. That means I can bring back my Black Lightning Diviner and they both become overlay units." Orga said and his monster rose back on the field.

"Every time Laxus destroys that monster, it keeps coming back." Erza said.

"There has to be a way for Laxus to get rid of that thing." Gajeel said.

"I activate another spell. I play Bonding Destruction." Orga said. A chain came out and coiled around Black Lightning Diviner with Thunder End Dragon. "This spell will keep us from attacking with the monsters the chain is around, but when one is destroyed, they both end up getting destroyed."

"That's a little strange." Erza said. "Why didn't he attack with Black Lightning Diviner? If he attacked Lightning Serpent or used its special ability against Thunder End Dragon. With the added power of Dark Particle Cannon, he could have actually won."

"What's that idiot doing?" Sting said.

"He better know what he's doing." Minerva said.

"What are you going to do now?" Orga said. "You can't destroy my best monster without getting rid of one of your best monsters. Can you really take that chance? I doubt you even have anything to get pass him now."

"Is that so?" Laxus said.

"Prove me wrong. Go on. I dare you." Orga said.

"My pleasure." Laxus said as he drew his next card. "I'll start by playing my Enhancement Lure. By sending a card in my hand to the grave that allows me to draw cards, I get to draw that many plus one more. So I'll send my Jar of Greed trap to draw two more cards." Laxus drew those two cards and they were just the ones he needed. "I'm activating Altered Current. I can now destroy every spell and trap on the field, but I'm not allowed to attack with the monsters I currently have on the field. All the spell and traps Orga had were destroyed. "I think I get why you didn't attack when you had the chance. You were afraid."

"Afraid? What are you talking about? I'm not afraid of anything." Orga said. "I missed my chance to finish you because I want the pleasure of taking you down when you're at the best and that wasn't there last turn."

"I think you are afraid." Laxus said. "If you would have attacked me, you could have won the duel and brought your guild one step closer to victory. I'm not going to make that mistake. You were afraid, too afraid to really attack me. I don't blame you, but you're going to end up regretting that decision. Altered Current has another effect. By removing it from play, I can use a thunder monster as two sacrifices for a tribute summon. I sacrifice my Lightning Serpent and summon out Heaveledge the Lightning Dragon!" His serpent disappeared and Heaveledge appeared in its place with 4000atk points.

"Laxus has summoned out his most powerful beast. This could be it for Orga." Orga was starting to prove that Laxus was right. Orga is acting like he's afraid now.

"I activate Heaveledge's ability. I send one card in my hand to the graveyard to destroy every monster on your field." Laxus said and discarded that card. Heaveledge had lightning rain down and destroyed Black Lightning Diviner. "Heaveledge, attack him directly and end this!" Laxus unleashed a powerful blast of lightning and blasted Orga with Orga losing the last of his life points.

"That's it for Orga and Laxus made sure there are no cards left for Orga to pass to the next duelist. This is unbelievable. No one has ever been able to score two wins against Sabertooth before."

"No way!" Sting said. "How is this is even possible? How could anyone actually be a match for us?"

"It would seem that we greatly underestimated them. They are much more powerful than we thought." Rogue said. "I guess it's up to one of us to get us back."

"That's it!" Minerva shouted. She placed her duel disk on and jumped over to the field. She didn't wait a moment in drawing her cards. "I activate the spell, Dimensional Territory. It destroys all monsters on your field and you take damage equal to their attack points."

"Say what?!" Laxus said.

"Minerva isn't waiting around." Explosions in space went off around Laxus' monsters. Laxus got caught in them and he lost all his life points. No one in Fairy Tail could believe he actually lost all his life points as Minerva touched down.

"Hey! That was a cheap shot! You attacked when he wasn't even ready!" Natsu said.

"I won't tolerate anyone smudging Sabertooth's name." Minerva said. "Your guild has caused tremendous damage to us when no one else have. As the daughter of Jiemma and one of Sabertooth's best, I will not be tolerating it anymore. You pathetic weaklings are about to get the beating you deserve."

"Dang! Minerva is ice cold. She's calling them all out. How will they respond to this?" Laxus dropped to his knees as he was frustrated on how he just lost.

"Fool. I let my guard down when the match wasn't entirely over. How could I have been so stupid?" Laxus said as he insulted himself.

"So this man was your best? I'm not impressed." Minerva said and turned to the rest of Fairy Tail's team. "Two down and three to go. Which one of you wishes to fall next?" All her talking was starting to get on all their nerves.

"I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. I'm going out for the next round." Natsu said.

"No, Natsu." Erza said. "This one is highly skilled and highly intellectual. I'm not sure you have what it takes to beat her. Besides, you might be our best chance at a victory if we reach our final duelist. I'll take care of this." Erza turned around and went for the duel.

"Hold on! I'm much stronger than Salamander is!" Gajeel said as he wanted that to be clear.

"Go get her, Erza!" Wendy called out.

"She's got nothing on you!" Lucy said. Erza was passing by Laxus as the two of them were exchanging duelists.

"Erza, take her down." Laxus said.

"I have every intention to do just that." Erza said. Erza entered the field and was ready to face Minerva.

"So you're my opponent now, aren't you?" Minerva said. "It's Erza, right, or do you prefer Titania?"

"Call me whatever you like." Erza said. "It's not going to stop me for achieving victory for Fairy Tail. Trust me, making an enemy out of us will be a big regret."

"If you're trying to scare me, you're more foolish than I thought. You're highly respected among so many. It will be pleasing to take you down." Minerva said. Both of them stared at each other with such intensity.

"We're in for a real duel this time. It's the queen of the fairies vs the queen of the tigers. Forget who will win. Who will survive?"

To Be Continued….


	22. A Queen's Battle Pt1

Sabertooth's and Fairy Tail's match continues to be a thrilling one. They have entered the next duel where it will be between the two strongest females of both guilds: Minerva and Erza.

"So tell me if you're ready for a crushing defeat, Erza?" Minerva said.

"I'm warning you that I won't fall so easily. I don't know where all this arrogance of yours comes from, but I'll be glad to take some of it down along with you." Erza said. She activated her duel disk and they were both ready to go.

"Let's duel!"

"This is about as good as over already." Sting said.

"You can say that again." Orga said. "There's no way Lady Minerva is going to be beaten."

"Erza's power has been burned into my memory, but milady will claim victory like it's nothing." Rufus said.

"I believe we left things while I was still taking my turn." Minerva said. "I'll place these three cards facedown. Then, I summon Territorial Rajin." A spikey eyeball came on the field and had 800def points. "I'll leave it at that."

"My turn!" Erza said as she drew her card and saw it was her Pride of the Warrior trap. 'This will be useful, but I better save it for when I need it.' She thought. "I'll start by summoning my Sea Empress Armor to the field." A lady warrior with green fish-like armor came on the field with 1700atk points. "Thanks to her special ability, if you attack her with a water attribute monster, the damage will be cut in half and she'll survive being destroyed."

"You're going to need a lot more than that if you wish to beat me." Minerva said.

"Don't sound too confident before this duel is even over. Sea Empress Armor, attack her Rajin right now with **Aqua Slicer**." Erza said and her monster went on the attack with water, but all she hit was a force field. "Why didn't that work?"

"So sorry, but as long as Territorial Rain is in defense mode, it can't be destroyed." Minerva said.

"Very well. I'll just place two cards facedown to end my turn." Erza said.

"My turn." Minerva said and drew a card. "I think I'll start by activating my three continuous traps. I activate Imperial Order, Imperial Decree, and Imperial Punisher."

"Three traps at once?!" Natsu said.

"And each one is dangerous for Erza." Laxus said.

"Thanks to Imperial Order, no spell cards can be activated. Imperial Decree means that you can't use any trap cards. Finally, Imperial Punisher allows me to select one monster on the field and you can't summon a monster that's the same level or lower." Minerva said. "I select your level four Sea Empress Armor."

"Time out! That means Erza can't do much of anything." Natsu said.

"She's made Erza's deck practically useless." Gray said.

"While all of that is true, each one of those cards has a hefty price." Erza said. "You have to pay several hundred life points. 700LP for each trap or destroy them. That means you can only use them for one round."

"Oh please. Do you honestly think I wasn't prepared for that?" Minerva said. "Territorial Rajin has another ability. Any effect damage I take drops all the way to zero as long as he remains on the field. So I take no damage."

"Oh my goodness! Minerva has complete control. I don't know how Erza's going to get out of this one since it seems like she can't use a majority of her deck." Erza said. This is only one of the reasons Minerva is so powerful. Up in the stands, Yukino and Sorano continued to watch together.

"That girl is cruel. All she has to do now is sit back and wait she takes the last of Erza's life points." Sorano said.

"Exactly." Yukino said. "I've never seen her duel before, but I have heard about her dueling style. She likes to torture her opponents. She enjoys seeing them suffer. That's why, if Erza can't change things around, Minerva is going to take her sweet time to see Erza squirm."

"I think I'll get rid of the only monster you have on the field." Minerva said. "I summon Territorial Yinru." She summon a walking jade statue, but it had no head. It also had 1600atk points. "Thanks to his special ability, since I have another territorial monster on the field, it gains an additional 300atk points when it attacks. Yinru, attack now with **Spatial Bombardment**." Her monster's attack points went up to 1900 and formed a multicolored orb and launched a barrage of energy shots. Erza's monster was destroyed form the onslaught and Erza's life points dropped down to 3800. When her battle phase ended, her monster's attack points returned to normal "I think that's enough for this turn."

"My turn." Erza said and kept the duel going, but seeing what she was faced with, there wasn't really much she could do.

"Yes. Stare at those cards until you're blue in the face. Take your time." Minerva taunted. "There isn't much you can do. So take all the time you want. I'm in no hurry."

"Minerva has Erza backed into a corner and the duel is just starting. What can Erza do?"

"There really isn't much I can do, but end my turn." Erza said.

"I thought so." Minerva said and reached for her deck. "This shouldn't take very long. I draw. I'll start by summoning my Territorial Yekun." She summoned out another mobile statue that was blue and had wings. It also had 1500atk points. "What should I do now? Hard to pick." She acted as a way to torture Erza. "I know. Yekun and Yinru, how about the two of you give her a taste of your power." Both of her monsters attacked and Erza was blasted hard as her life points dropped all the way to 600.

"Erza!" Lucy shouted.

"This can't be!" Wendy said as everyone in Fairy Tail was in disbelief.

"Erza being beaten? There's no way." Cana said.

"That Minerva is incredible dangerous." Levy said.

"No way! Erza is being pushed back after just a few turns? That just can't be." Makarov said as even he was in disbelief. Seeing Laxus get crushed down was bad enough, but Erza too was becoming too much.

"There's no point in worrying. It will be over soon." Jiemma said. Erza took a hard hit and was trying to get back up.

"If you want out of this, just say so. I'm willing to be merciful if you just admit that I'm superior to you." Minerva said.

"Never." Erza said.

"If you want more pain, I'll gladly bring it." Minerva said. "I'm not doubting your abilities. I know you must have something planned. That's why I better take the opportunity to ruin all your chances. I activate Yekun's ability. It can reveal one face-down you have and if it's a trap, it will be destroyed. You have two. Let's go with the one on my left." Yekun unleashed a green light and revealed her trap.

"Pride of the Warrior. A potent trap. One that you now can't use." Minerva said and the trap was destroyed. "It's your turn now. Not that there really isn't anything you can do."

"We'll see about that." Erza said as she drew her next card and she actually smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Minerva said.

"You thought I couldn't do anything, but you are wrong." Erza said. "I'm summoning out Giant Armor." Another female warrior wearing large yellow armor rose on the field and had 2100atk points.

"Hold on. That's a level five monster. How can she summon one?" Lucy said.

"Are you wondering how I can summon her? I'll explain. I can summon her without a sacrifice by lowering her attack points by 300." Erza said and her monster's attack points went down to 1800. "Giant Armor has one more ability. She can destroy a spell or trap on the field. The one I'm destroying is Imperial Degree." Her warrior jumped up and came down crushing Minerva's trap. "That means I can play my traps again. You made the wrong choice."

"What do you mean?" Minerva questioned.

"I'm activating the face-down I threw earlier. I activate Stolen Provisions." Erza said. "This trap allows me to destroy any of your spell and trap cards and I gain 1000LP for each one. So I'm destroying your two other traps." Both traps were destroyed and that meant Erza has regained the full power of her deck and her life points went to 2600.

"A nice move by Erza. With Minerva's traps gone, Erza can use every card she has now." Minerva was a bit annoyed at the mistake she made.

"So if I would have destroyed the other trap, I could have held out on my traps for a few more rounds. I would have won by then." Minerva said.

"Maybe. Maybe no. I guess we won't know." Erza said. "All I do know is that I'm clear for an attack. Giant Armor, attack her Territorial Yinru! **Smashing Halberd**!" Her monster tossed a halberd and it flew like it was a rocket. It pierced through Yinru and destroyed it with Minerva's life points going down to 3800.

"Was that suppose to scare me?" Minerva said. "A mere 200LP isn't exactly flinch worthy. So is that the best you can do?"

"Just like you, I'm far from beaten." Erza said. "I end my turn. Make your move."

"It will be my pleasure." Minerva said as she drew her next card. "I'll start by activating Spatial Switch. It allows me to take a card in my hand and a card on my field and exchange them for two cards to be placed in my hand. So I'll send the remaining card in my hand and my Yekun." She placed both cards back in her deck and selected two other cards to take their place in her hand. "I'm afraid your end is drawing near, Erza."

"What do you mean? This duel isn't over yet." Erza said, but Minerva gave a sinister smirk.

"No, but it soon will be." Minerva said. "I activate my Imperial Retrieval spell card. This spell allows me to take any card that has Imperial in it's name and add them to my hand."

"No. That means she gets those three traps again." Gray said.

"Relax. I'm sure Erza will just get rid of them again." Natsu said as Minerva took her three cards back.

"I place three cards facedown." Minerva said and everyone knew what those cards were.

"Erza has to get rid of those things before she can activate them." Natsu said.

"I don't think that's going to be easy." Gajeel said. "It was lucky she had that Stolen Provision trap, but don't forget that Minerva girl got a second card. I'm sure it's something to prevent Erza from destroying those three cards."

"I now destroy my three trap cards." Minerva said and they were all destroyed just like she said which was strange to everyone.

"You're destroying them? Why would you do that?" Erza said.

"Because I'm about to summon a monster that can only be summoned by destroying three cards in my spell or trap card zone." Minerva said. "I summon out Yagdo Rigora!" An explosion of light is released and a large being rises with intricate designs on its body. Erza never saw anything like this. It was almost like something from heaven came down. "Behold, Erza. This powerful monster shall crush you into submission." Minerva crushes down on Erza like a ruthless queen. Is there any hope for Erza to take her down?

To Be Continued…..


	23. A Queen's Battle Pt2

The duel between Erza and Minerva has become intense. Erza had her Giant Armor with 1800atk points as well as 2600LP, but Minerva holds the advantage. She has Territorial Rajin that holds 800def points and prevents her from taking effect damage. Minerva also had 3800LP and a powerful monster known as Yagdo Rigora.

"What do you think, Erza? I don't blame you if you're astounded by Yagdo Rigora." Minerva said. She wasn't fooling around for he had 3300atk points. Everyone felt like they were staring at a piece of heaven from that monster.

"It can't be!" Makarov said. "That's one of fewest, rarest, and most powerful cards ever. It's amazing that she even has one."

"I wonder what caused milady to summon her most powerful beast." Rufus said.

"You know how she is. She likes to crush her opponents as much as she likes to torment them." Orga said.

"Erza might be powerful, but there's no way she can stand up to that." Rogue said. Despite some setbacks, Sabertooth is certain that they will still win. Especially since Minerva is the one dueling.

"I think I'll end my turn there." Minerva said.

"You're not going to attack?" Erza said.

"I can't. On the turn Yagdo Rigora is summoned, he can't attack." Minerva said. "It's a small price to pay, but it's worth it with the incredible power that he possesses."

"What do you mean? What power does he have?" Erza said.

"Come and find out." Minerva invited. Erza doesn't trust Minerva and knows to be cautious.

"Here goes!" Erza said as she drew her card. "I'll start by activating my Armor Exchange spell. This allows me to summon Flame Empress Armor." Her red armored warrior came out on the field with 1300atk points. "Next, I tribute both my Giant Armor and Flame Empress Armor. I summon Clear Heart Samurai." Her warrior came out on the field and had 3000atk points. "I don't know what you're planning with that divine-looking monster of yours, but something tells me I need to get rid of it. I activate the Demise The Evil continuous spell. So now one monster loses 4000atk points for every warrior I hold on the field." Slashes were shot at Yagdo Rigora and its attack points dropped down to 2900. "It may not do much damage, but I have to attack while I can. Clear Heart Samurai, attack Yagdo Rigora while we have the chance. Strike with **Crimson Blossom Slash**!" Her monster jumped up and tried to slash down on Yagdo Rigora. An explosion went off, but Erza felt something was wrong and she was the one that got hit and took damage as her life points dropped to 2500. When the smoke cleared away, Yagdo Rigora was still there.

"What's this? How come Minerva's monster wasn't destroyed and why did Erza take damage?"

"What is this?" Erza said.

"It's the power of Yagdo Rigora I mentioned earlier." Minerva said. "He can't be destroyed by battle or by card effects. Also, any damage I would have taken is sent to you instead."

"You planned that. You wanted me to attack." Erza said as she noticed the satisfying smile on Minerva's face. "You get some sick enjoyment out of seeing others suffer, don't you?"

"Maybe I do. What does it matter?" Minerva said.

"Simple. There is no way I will lose to someone like you." Erza said.

"You're still holding on to the delusion that you will win?" Minerva said. "I won't blame you if you want to back down. Why not make it easier and just surrender?"

"Never! Your guild has done a lot of harm and my guild will be what stops you." Erza said. "Just make your move."

"Very well." Minerva said and drew her next card. "I don't want your torment to end just yet since you refuse to surrender. So I think I'll activate my Misfortune spell. This spell deals damage equal to half the original attack points as a monster on your field. Your Clear Heart Samurai has 3000atk points. That means you're taking 1500 points of damage." A blue light shined under Erza and dealt some pain to her as her life points dropped all the way to 1000.

"Erza, no!" Wendy said.

"It will be okay." Lucy said. "The good news for Erza is that after Minerva activated that spell, she can't attack this turn. So at least she still has some time."

"Erza is still holding strong, but she's barely done any damage against Minerva. Is there any hope for her at all?"

"I'm not finished yet." Erza said as she tried to stay strong.

"You might as well be. Face the facts that you can't win." Minerva said.

"Never. That's just the way we are. We never surrender." Erza said. "It's my turn now. I activate my Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." She drew two more cards and they were just the ones she needed. "I activate my Magical Blacksmith spell." Her furnace appeared behind her. "This spell allows me to summon any warrior I wish. I just need to remove monsters from my graveyard if their levels are equal or greater than the level of the monster I'm trying to summon." She removed all three of her monsters and the furnace burst. "I summon Armadura Fairy!" Her pink armored warrior came on the field and had a full 4000atk points.

"That monster might be more powerful, but all damage will just go to you." Minerva said.

"I'm not aiming for Yagdo Rigora." Erza said and confused Minerva. "Armadura Fairy, attack Territorial Rajin! **Fairy Burst**!" Armadura Fairy had energy powering around her swords and attacked the eyeball and just hit the force field.

"Why attack that one?" Minerva asked. "You know that as long as he's in defense mode, he can't be destroyed."

"That's where her special ability comes in." Erza said. "After she attacks a monster, destroyed or not, that monster is removed from play." Rajin turned to stardust and vanished. "Which means you're vulnerable to effect damage and I can use the secondary effect of Demise The Evil. All I have to do is send it to the graveyard and you take 400 points of damage for every warrior I have on the field." She destroyed her own spell and unleashed energy slashes that hit against Minerva and her life points dropped down to 3000.

"What was the point of that? I still hold plenty of life points." Minerva said.

"Maybe so, but at least I still managed to deal some damage." Erza said.

"Erza is still holding out strong, but how much more can she take. She's keep the fight going, but Minerva is still holding the advantage? We've had some comebacks before and they've all been great. The best part will be how it comes."

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Erza said. Everyone was on the edge of their seats wondering who was going to win this battle. Up in the stands, Jellal was watching in the crowd.

"Erza, you've always been one to never know when to quit and it always prevails. That's why I know you will win." Jellal said.

"It's my turn and it's high time I ended this." Minerva said. "Yagdo Rigora, attack her Armadura Fairy to end this. Don't forget that his special ability will allow all damage to go to you and he survives. This the end!" Yagdo Rigora was unleashing a bright light that enveloped around Erza and her field and everyone thought it was the end for her. "Farewell, Erza." Minerva thought she won, but she was wrong when she saw Erza still standing and still had 800LP. "How?! How can you still have life points?!"

"It's because of the trap I played." Erza said. "Persistent Perseverance. When I'm about to lose all my life points, this trap allows me to keep 200LP and by removing it from play, I gain 400 more." Minerva was starting to get irritated.

"Why won't you just give up?!" Minerva said. "You are nothing, but a lowly peasant and I'm your queen."

"You're not queen of mine." Erza said. "It's true that I won't last much longer. That's why I'm going to end this right now. I draw!" Erza drew her card, but was surprised at what she drew and it didn't look well. 'Even Grounds?! This card can't help me. This was my last chance.' She thought.

"Well, it looks like you didn't draw the card you needed from that look on your face." Minerva said. "Why not keep some of your dignity and just admit you're beaten and surrender?"

"Never!" Erza shouted. "So what if I drew a bad card. I'll still win. I don't think it, I know it. I know I will win!"

"You're even more foolish than I thought." Minerva said. "If you had the power of that rainbow dragon, you might have had a chance against me, but you don't."

"I don't need it. For my friends, I'll fight until I can't fight anymore." Erza spoke with such dedication in her voice. When she did, the marks of all the dragons were glowing and they could hear a dragon roar.

"Is that Quataru?" Laxus said.

"What's going on?" Erik said.

"Why's my mark glowing?" Wendy said. Then, a light emerged from Erza's extra deck and she saw it was a new card.

"Where did this come from?" Erza questioned.

"Did Quataru gave her power?" Gajeel said.

"It would make sense. Maybe as a reward or something. After all, Erza stood up to that Azuma guy and tried to reach Jellal." Gray said.

"Who cares? It just be what Erza needs." Natsu said and he was right. Erza knew what she can do now.

"I activate my Even Grounds." Erza said. "Since I have two monsters of different levels, I can change both their levels to one that's in the middle. Clear Heart Samurai is level eight and Armadura Fairy is level ten. That means I can change them both into level nine."

"Why are you doing that?" Minerva said.

"So I can build….the overlay network!" Erza said and everyone was surprised as the two became yellow energy and entered a portal. "With no equal force and limitless power, this warrior will conquer all that stand against her. I xyz summon Nakagami Armor!" A brand new warrior rose on the field with a grand total of 3500atk points.

"That is impressive, but that won't be enough." Minerva said.

"That's what you think. I activate her special ability. I use one overlay unit to rob all your monsters of their special abilities." Erza said. One overlay unit entered the warrior's halberd and it drained power out of Minerva's monster.

"So what if you nullified his special abilities. You still don't have enough power to win." Minerva said.

"Wrong again." Erza said. "I use her last overlay unit. When your monsters already had their special abilities cancelled out, she can rob them of all of their attack points." Her monster used the last overlay unit and drained Yagdo Rigora of all its power. Minerva couldn't believe that her best monster lost all it's power.

"This can't be!" Minerva said.

"It is. I told you I knew how this would end." Erza said. Minerva was actually getting nervous. There was nothing she could do to stop her. "Nakagami Armor, attack and end this with **Nakagami Starlight**!" She charged at her monster and brutally slashed against Minerva's monster. The explosion caused Minerva to be blown away and the last of her life points dropped to nothing. There were some unbelievable moments, but this one took the cake for Sabertooth.

"No way! Impossible!" Sting said.

"Lady Minerva has actually been defeated?!" Rogue said. Even Jiemma was surprised and very, very angry.

"It's over and done. The ueen of the fairies has beaten the queen of the tigers!"


	24. Shadow of Doubt Pt1

Erza has emerged triumphant over Minerva thanks to a new card she obtained. It was a tough duel, but Erza was able to pull it off. That just means that Sabertooth only has two members left before they are beaten. Minerva tried to get sitting up and was dismayed.

"How? How could I lose? I never lose." Minerva said.

"I say you just did." Erza said. "That's what you get for when you push others around and take pleasure in their suffering." Minerva was a little furious, but she calmed down when she saw Rogue step in front of her.

"It will be fine, milady." Rogue said. "I'll take it from here. She looks like she's nearing her limit. Defeating her shouldn't be a challenge now."

"Are you sure?" Minerva asked.

"I am." Rogue said.

"Rogue is stepping in for Minerva, but Erza is hanging by a thread."

"No matter what the circumstances are, I will fight." Erza said, but before she could do anything, Gajeel stepped in.

"You take a break. I'll take this one." Gajeel said.

"What?" Erza said.

"What's this? It looks like Gajeel is stepping in for Erza. That means this will be Fairy Tail's one and only switch."

"What's he doing? Why is he stepping in for Erza?" Lucy said.

"I'm sure he has his reasons and he's going to win. Wipe the floor with that jerk, Gajeel!" Levy cheered.

"I don't understand. Why are you taking my place?" Erza said. "If you do that, you'll be at a significant disadvantage."

"You're no better off." Gajeel said. "I got this." 'The real reason I'm doing this is because it's this guy who's dueling next.' He thought as he kept his eyes on Rogue. 'I noticed that he hasn't acted like the other arrogant jerks on his team. I want to know what's really going on through his head.'

"It seems the next match has been set." The MC said as Erza and Minerva cleared the field. "Since Gajeel is stepping in for Erza, that means he starts with the life points she has left and he can't use the cards she had left on the field."

"What's that jerk doing? I was going to be next to duel!" Natsu said.

"Just shut up. There's not much we can do about it now." Gray said as Erza stood with them again.

"You okay?" Laxus asked her.

"I'll be fine. Let's just hope Gajeel can put up a fight." Erza said. Gajeel and Rogue activated their duel disks and they were both ready to rumble.

"Let's duel!" Both of them said. Rogue started out with 4000LP and Gajeel only having 800. When their duel started, both of their marks started glowing and so did the others.

"Erik! Your mark!" Meldy said.

"So you were right. That Rogue guy is holding one of the dragons." Minerva said.

"Yeah and I have a feeling we'll be meeting that dragon soon." Erik said.

"I'll start this duel." Gajeel said as he drew a card. "I'll start by activating my spell card, Iron Diet. By sending a monster with Iron in its name to the graveyard from my deck, I gain life points equal to its attack points. I send…..Metalicana the Iron Dragon."

"What?! You're sending your dragon to the graveyard?!" Rogue said.

"Yeah. That's 3000 extra life points." Gajeel said as he discarded his card and his life points increased to 3800.

"Wow! He started out weak, but Gajeel is almost back to full power."

"Next is that I'm going to use my Iron Repair spell. This spell brings back a monster in my graveyard who has Iron in its name." Gajeel said. "I only have one. Come out, Metalicana!" Metalicana rose to the field with 3000atk points.

"Amazing. The first monster Gajeel summons is a very powerful one."

"You planned that, didn't you?" Rogue said.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Gajeel said. "I think I'll end my turn for right now. So let's see what you got."

"My pleasure." Rogue said as he drew his card. "I'll start by summoning Pure Shadow Batty to the field." A one-eye legless blue bat humanoid came on the field, but it had no attack points.

"No attack points? What are you planning with that thing?" Gajeel asked.

"I was thinking of using Batty's special ability." Rogue said. "If I have a level five monster in my hand, I can sacrifice Batty to summon it. I summon Pure Shadow Silk." Batty vanished a being looking like black and white line art and had 2000atk points. "Now I'll use Pure Shadow Silk's ability. Your monster won't be destroyed, but it cuts your monster's attack points in half." Black and white lines shot out of Silk's fingers and slashed against Gajeel's dragon and its attack points dropped to 1500. "Pure Shadow Silk, attack Metalicana with **Rough Silk**!" His monster unleashed beams of white and black that slashed against Metalicana and had Gajeel's life points dropped to 3300. "I'll place one card facedown to end my turn. Since we've reached the end phase of my turn and Batty was sent to the graveyard due to it's ability, it appears in my hand" The card came out and he took it back.

"Gajeel started strong, but it looks like it's backfiring on him." The duel was just getting started, but Levy already seemed worried.

"Levy, he'll be fine. You shouldn't worry." Cana said.

"You're right, but I just can't help it. Good luck, Gajeel." Levy said.

"It's my turn." Gajeel said and drew his next card. "I'll start by summoning out Karma Demon Iron Club." He brought out a demon in black iron with a club and it had 1800atk points. "Next, I'm playing my Restoration. When I have a monster who holds attack points that are weaker than its original, this spell card restores it. So Metalicana is getting his strength back." Metalicana's injuries began healing and he was back to full power. "Metalicana, attack with **Iron Dragon Slasher**!" Metalicana flew in and used his wings like swords and destroyed Silk. Rogue's life points dropped down to 3000. "Iron Club, it's your turn. Attack him directly!" His demon attacked Rogue and smashed its club against him with his life points dropping to 1200.

"Ouch! Rogue has taken a hard hit. How will he recover from this?" Rogue got back up and wasn't giving up yet.

"You got anything? It's your turn now." Gajeel said and Rogue took his turn.

"I'll start by activating my trap card. Its call Lost In Darkness." Rogue said. "I can only activate this when my life points are lower than yours. It takes a monster and removes it from play until the end of your turn. Metalicana is taking a break." A portal opened up over Metalicana and Metalicana was pulled inside and vanished. "Next, I'm activating Cross Shadows. By sending a Pure Shadow in my hand to the grave, I can summon another one from my deck. So I'll send Batty to the grave and bring out Pure Shadow Raptor." A black velociraptor-like creature rose up and had 1500atk points. "Thanks to his special ability, I can special summon Pure Shadow Wing Raptor." Another black creature looking like a bird raptor came out and had 1600atk points. "I'm also going to summon Pure Shadow Wax Winger to the field." Rogue summoned out a dark humanoid that had black wings on his arms and had 1200atk points.

"So what? None of those monsters are stronger than mine." Gajeel said.

"For now, but that's about to change." Rogue said. "I activate Shadow Takeover. For every Pure Shadow monster I have, your Karma Demon will lose 200atk points." Shadows enveloped around Gajeel's monster and its attack points dropped to 1200. "Now the fun begins. Pure Shadow Raptor, attack now!" His dinosaur was the first to attack.

"Not so fast. Thanks to Karma Demon Iron Club's ability, I can block out one attack." Gajeel said and his monster knocked away Rogue's monster, but his life points dropped to 3000.

"That only works once. Pure Shadow Wing Raptor, it's your turn to attack!" Rogue said. His bird swooped down and crushed Gajeel's monster with its talons and Gajeel's life points dropped to 2600. "Pure Shadow Wax Wing, strike him directly!" His final monster flapped its wings and unleashed a stream of shadows that hit Gajeel and his life points dropped to 1400.

"Not bad, but you'll need to do better than that if you want to beat me." Gajeel said.

"We'll see about that because I'm not quite done." Rogue said. "I activate Pure Shadow Charity. This spell will give me an extra 300LP for every Pure Shadow I have. I have three. That means I gain an additional 900LP." Rogue's life points went up to 2100. "I end my turn."

"My turn!" Gajeel said. "I might not have Metalicana at the moment, but that doesn't mean you're out of danger."

"Is that so? How about you show me what you can do?" Rogue said.

"How's this. I'll start by summoning Karma Demon Iron Sword." Gajeel said. He summoned out another monster with a sword for an arm and was running like a chainsaw and had 1600atk points. "Next, I'm activating Iron Scales. This will give him an additional 300atk points." Scales made of iron formed and his attack points went to 1900. "Now attack his Wax Wing." His demon jumped up and was about to slash down.

"Not so fast. When Pure Shadow Wax Wing engages in battle, I'm able to destroy one spell or trap card on the field. So your Iron Scales are destroyed." Rogue said. A gust of darkness was released and destroyed Gajeel's spell and his demon grew weaker.

"You're still taking damage." Gajeel said. His demon slashed against Rogue's monster and destroyed it with Rogue's life points dropping down to 1700. "That's enough for this turn. Since we've reached the end of my turn, my dragon is coming back." A portal opened up and Metalicana flew through and was back to full power.

"Gajeel's dragon has returned and this duel keeps going back and forth. It can go either way. I can't just look away."

"It's my turn!" Rogue said and drew his next card and it was a spell he can use. "I activate Kind Darkness. For every dark attribute monster in my graveyard that I remove from play, I'll be allowed to draw an extra card. Since I have three in there, I'll remove all three of them. That means I can draw three cards." Rogue drew three more cards and he saw one certain one that he could use. "Now I can activate my Enlightened Shadows. This spell takes half the attack points of a Pure Shadow on my field and add them to my life points. I select Pure Shadow Wing Raptor." Rogue gained extra power and his life points went up to 2500.

"Not bad, but there's something I've got to ask. What's going on with you?" Gajeel said.

"What are you talking about?" Rogue asked.

"You're not like the others." Gajeel said. "You're not bragging about how powerful and better you are. I also noticed that when we first crossed paths as well."

"I guess you can say I'm more of the strong silent type." Rogue said.

"No. There's something else there, but I'm not sure what. Perhaps this duel will help me see that." Gajeel said.

"All you'll see is your defeat." Rogue said. "The time has come. I tribute my Pure Shadow Raptor and Pure Shadow Wing Raptor." Both monsters vanished a twister of shadows formed. The dragon marks on Natsu and the others glowed brighter and they felt intene burn in their arms.

"Here it comes." Natsu said.

"He's summoning his dragon." Laxus said.

"I summon out Skiadrum the Shadow Dragon!" Rogue said. A dragon of pitch darkness with a black mane. Skiadrum also had 2900atk points.

"So that's your dragon. A dragon of shadows." Gajeel acknowledge. Both dragons unleashed a powerful roar with both of them on the field.

"Brace yourselves everyone because two mighty beasts are about to collide."


	25. Shadows of Doubt Pt2

When Erza was ready to take on Rogue, Gajeel stepped in her place and now the battle against dragons begin. He had a huge disadvantage, but Gajeel made it work. Rogue had 2500LP and Gajeel had 1400. Both of them also had out their dragons, Skiadrum and Metalicana, having 2900 and 3000atk points. Gajeel also had his Karma Demon Iron Sword having 1600atk points.

"It's about time I ended this." Rogue said. "Skiadrum might not be able to destroy Metalicana at the moment, but that just means your other monster is free to attack. Attack that Karma Demon Iron Sword with **Shadow Dragon Eclipser**!" His dragon unleashed a powerful shadow blast and was aiming for Gajeel's monster.

"Not good. If this attack works, Gajeel will be left with only a mere 100LP."

"That's not going to happen. I activate the Forbidden Shield from my hand." Gajeel said. "Thanks to this card, if I'm about to take over a thousand points of damage, this card drops the damage by that amount." A shield came into his monster's free arm and tried to block the attack, but it was still too much and was destroyed. Thankfully, Gajeel's life points only dropped to 1100.

"So you've held out a little longer, but that won't do you any good." Rogue said. "I'm activating Transparent Shadow and equipping it on to my dragon." A dark aura covered around his dragon. "Now he can no longer be destroyed in battle. However, come my next turn, I have to surrender 500LP to keep it active."

"So all I have to do is drop your life points down until you have none to give." Gajeel said. "That shouldn't be too hard with Metalicana being stronger." He believed so, but Rogue's smirk was saying a different story.

"Is that so? Why don't you come and find out." Rogue said.

"You asked for it!" Gajeel said as he drew his card. "Go and attack, Metalicana! **Iron Dragon Slasher**!" Metalicana flew right at Skiadrum and the two dragons collided. The collision caused the marks on all seven to glow and burn.

"Sting, are you all right?" Minerva asked.

"I'm fine, but it seems those two dragons fighting it out is having an effect on my mark." Sting said.

"Oh man. My mark won't stop burning." Natsu said.

"Mine either. We shouldn't be surprised since two dragons are duking it out." Laxus said.

"I wonder. Is it just from that or are your marks saying the dragons "shouldn't" be fighting." Erza questioned. The two dragons continued to fight each other off, but Rogue still lost life points as they dropped down to 2400.

"Rogue's life points still went down, but thanks to his equip spell, his dragon continues to fight."

"I'll end my turn right there." Gajeel said.

"My turn." Rogue said and drew his card.

"And now your spell goes against you. You have to take 500 points of damage." Gajeel said.

"No I won't." Rogue said. "Skiadrum's special ability prevents me from taking any effect damage as long as I drop his attack points by the amount of damage I would have taken." An energy blast was shot out, but Skaidrum absorbed it through a vortex formed from him and his attack points dropped to 2400.

"But what's the point?" Gajeel said. "Skiadrum is still weaker than Metalicana. If Metalicana attacks again, you'll lose even more life points. You won't much longer at this rate."

"I'm willing to take a few hits if it means it will help my dragon." Rogue said. "I'm just going to place one card facedown to end my turn."

"Rogue isn't even putting up a fight. What could he be up to?"

"My turn and it's time for another attack!" Gajeel said. "Go get them!" Metalicana flew right at Skiadrum and slammed against it, but Skiadrum still wasn't destroyed. Rogue's life points still dropped down. This time to 1800. 'He's up to something. I better keep my guard up.' Gajeel thought as he was cautious. "I place one face-down myself to end my turn."

"It's my turn and because it is, the effects of Transparent Shadow activates and so does Skiadrum's." Rogue said. Skiadrum absorbed more of that painful energy and its attack points dropped to 1900.

"What could he be up to?" Gray questioned. "Why is he making his monster weaker? One good attack from Gajeel and he won't have any life points left."

"He must be up to something." Erza said. "I just hope Gajeel is able to figure it out before he falls into his trap."

"Lucy, any idea what he's planning?" Wendy asked.

"Nope. That's what scares me." Lucy said.

"I think I'll just end my turn and not play a single card." Rogue said.

"What is Rogue thinking? Is he trying to lose or is this all part of his plan?" Gajeel was starting to get a little annoyed with him.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but one way or another you're going down." Gajeel said. "Metalicana, one more time!" Metalicana attacked again and it was another repeat with Rogue's life points going down to 700. "I'm also going to place one card facedown to end my turn. How about you just admit defeat?"

"Not happening." Rogue said and drew his next card. "I'll start with my combo again." Skiadrum absorbed the damage again and his attack points went down to 1400. "You wondered why I've been doing this. I'm about to show you. I activate Skiadrum's other ability. When he loses attack points, he can restore all his power and your monster loses attack points equal to the difference. Go, **Darkened Drain**!" Skiadrum unleashed a wailing sound and its attack points returned to normal with Metalicana's attack points dropping down to 1500.

"Rogue set Gajeel up."

"So that's what he was planning. He was just holding out until he could build enough power to drain Metalicana." Levy said.

"He's a sneaky one." Cana said.

"A real man acts right away. Not wait around." Elfman said.

"This is where it ends. Some payback is coming your way. Skiadrum, destroy Metalicana with **Shadow Dragon Eclipser**!" Rogue said. Skiadrum unleashed its attack and it looked like it could be the end for Gajeel.

"I play my trap! Quick Savior." Gajeel said. "This allows me to use the effects of a quick-play spell that's in my graveyard. I choose Forbidden Shield. So now I take a thousand less points of damage." Metalicana was still destroyed, but Gajeel still stayed strong and his life points dropped to 700.

"You might have held on this time, but your dragon is gone." Rogue said.

"That's not stopping me." Gajeel said. "You're not like the others. I can tell you. You actually understand the value of friendship, don't you?" Rogue didn't even bother with a response. That's because Gajeel was actually right. Rogue hated how they treated each other in Sabertooth like what they did to Yukino. It's nothing, but power there.

"It's really none of your business." Rogue said.

"I have an understanding. I use to think of nothing, but strength for a while." Gajeel said. "However, I learned that there's more to dueling and life than that. So I can tell you feel the same. That's why I'm perfect to be the one to end this."

"We'll see about that." Rogue said as he played one card facedown. "Let's end this right here and now."

"Gladly." Gajeel said and drew his final card. This could be his last chance to turn this around. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Metalicana." Metalicana rose back to the field.

"Neither of those dragons will just stay down. Where is this duel going to end?"

"I'm going to end it." Gajeel said. "I activate my trap! Enemies Fusion."

"What's that?!" Rogue said.

"I send this card to the graveyard." Gajeel said and Rogue was quite surprised as to what the card was.

"Polymerization?!" Rogue said.

"If Salamander can fusion summon, I sure as heck can too." Gajeel said as he could feel the power of the dragons coursing through his body. "By sending a Polymerization to the grave, I can fuse two monsters together, even if one is on my opponent's field.

"You're fusion summoning with a monster on my field?!" Rogue said and realized there are only two monsters on the field. "You're fusing our two dragons!"

"That's right. I fuse Metalicana with Skiadrum." Gajeel said. A vortex opened in the middle of the field and the two dragons were fusing together. "I fusion summon Metalicana the Iron Shadow Dragon!" Metalicana emerged with him turning a dark grey and had streams of shadows coming out of him. He also had 3400atk points.

"Iron and shadows together?!" Rogue said as he couldn't believe Gajeel actually fused the two.

"Look at that thing!" Natsu shouted as everyone was amazed by that beast.

"That thing looks like an actual monster now!" Gray said.

"It's just like when Natsu fused Igneel and Heaveledge together. Who knows what this thing can do?" Erza said.

"You wanted this to end, you got it." Gajeel said. "Metalicana, attack him directly and end this. **Iron Shadow Devastation**!" Metalicana unleashed a powerful blast of iron and shadows. Rogue got blasted hard and lost the last of his life points.

"This duel isn't over." Rogue said as he wasn't going down so easily. "I play my two traps. The first is Call of the Haunted to bring back Skiadrum. The second is Painful Reflection. Now you take damage equal to the damage I took." An explosion went off around Gajeel.

"I'm acting now." Gajeel said. "I activate Switching Faces. This will switch my Iron Shadow Dragonfor my Iron Dragon." Metalicana disappeared and the original Metalicana appeared again with both of them losing their life points.

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted out of concern.

"Unreal! They were able to take each other and still managed to keep their dragons on the field."

"Oh man! If that doesn't prove those two are even, I don't know what will." Gray said.

"And now it all comes down to one last member of Sabertooth." Laxus said. "I bet that's why Rogue left his dragon for Sting."

"And that might be why Gajeel left Metalicana." Erza said.

"Hey, Salamander!" Gajeel said and got Natsu's attention. "I'm letting you use my best card. So you better win. As much as I hate this, I can't stand these guys more. Win or else."

"I have every intention of winning." Natsu said. Natsu stared over at Sting and Sting stared right back. Two other dragons are about to clash, the first two still remain, and all is for the pride of both guilds with the title of the best on the line.

"This is Sabertooth's last chance to win and hold their title. It could all come down to this one duel."

"Sir!" Jiemma looked behind him and saw a researcher in the doorway. Jiemma had a feeling what this was about as he walked over to him.

"Is it ready?" Jiemma said.

"It's right here." The scientist said and handed Jiemma a card that he took. "It's finally ready. All that is left is for it to be used."

"Excellent. With this one card, everything will change." Jiemma declared.


	26. Survival of the Fittest Pt1

"This could be it, folks. This duel could decide it all." The finals were just about over. The only ones left to duel are Sting and Natsu and they'll be using Rogue's and Gajeel's dragons as well as their own.

"This is the moment we've been waiting for." Natsu said as he got himself ready. "Time for Fairy Tail to rise to the top."

"Be careful. No telling what your opponent will try. Especially since he'll be using Rogue's dragon." Erza said.

"No way is he going to make it easy." Laxus said.

"Who cares? It's also time these guys see what a guild is really all about. These guys have it coming." Natsu said.

"You better win. I don't want my dragon to be used by you, but we're in a critical moment right now." Gajeel said. As Fairy Tail was getting themselves ready for this duel, Sabertooth was feeling some pressure.

"Sting, it's all up to you now." Minerva said.

"You got to win this." Orga said.

"I know." Sting said. He might have been brushing these guys off earlier, but seeing Rogue and Minerva lose is a wakeup call for him to take this serious.

"You have Skiadrum. You'll be fine." Rogue said.

"You better or else my father will not let us live this down." Minerva warned him and Sting understands that.

"I don't think we can wait any longer. So both of you better come down." It was time for it to begin. Sting was heading down until he came across his master.

"Master Jiemma?" Sting said.

"I have something for you, Sting." Jiemma said and was handing him a card. "Take it and the instant you draw it, I want you to play it." Sting took the card, but was confused.

"I've never even heard of this card." Sting said.

"It's one of a kind. Just do as I say and victory will be yours." Jiemma said. Sting didn't understand, but he had no real reason to doubt Jiemma. So he placed the card in his deck and went to face the challenge.

"This is it. It's now or never for both guilds." Sting and Natsu went down and had strong conviction and determination for what they're doing. "So many duels. So many challenges. It's all lead up to this moment. We're about to see who the better guild is."

"Let's duel!" Both of them said and were all set to go and had both Skiadrum and Metalicana ready for the battle. When the duel officially started, the marks started glowing again as two more dragons were about to collide.

"I'll make the first move." Sting said as he drew his card. "I'll start by activating the spell card, White Blinder. This spell nullifies the effects of one spell or trap on the field and turns it useless. I'm using it on Rogue's Call of the Haunted." The trap went completely dull and powerless.

"Why would he use that on his own card?" Lisanna asked.

"When Call of the Haunted is destroyed, the monster it brought back is destroyed with it." Mirajane said. "Sting just made that ability useless."

"Next, I'm summoning Enreen: Archer of Holy Light!" Sting said and a white dressed archer came on the field with 1400atk points. "I activate Enreen's ability. If I sacrifice a spell or trap, I gain 400LP. So I'm sacrificing my useless Call of the Haunted." His archer shot an arrow through the card and it turned to stardust and gave Sting energy as his life points went to 4400. "I place one card facedown to end my turn."

"My turn!" Natsu said as he drew his card. "I summon Fire Dragon Talon to the field." Natsu summoned his martial artists with flames around his feet looking like dragon talons and had 1500atk points. "Time to see what Metalicana can do. Attack Skiadrum!" Metalicana went on the attack and was heading for the dragon.

"I activate my trap! Light of the Guardian Angel!" Sting said. "Thanks to this trap, one monster can no longer attack and it can't switch battle modes, but it can't be destroyed and the controller takes no damage. I'm using it on Skiadrum!" A bright light surrounded Skiadrum and blocked Metalicana's attack.

"Impressive move by Sting."

"I don't get it. Why would he use that on his own monster?" Gray said. "It's completely frozen now."

"If Skiadrum is the only monster Sting has on the field, Sting will be protected from any damage from now thanks to that trap." Laxus said.

"Most probably would have used that trap on their opponent's monsters, but he didn't." Erza said. "He's cleverer than I thought."

"Salamander's making my dragon look pathetic!" Gajeel said.

"Skiadrum might not be able to be attacked, but your archer can. Show him, Talon. **Blazing Stomp**!" Natsu said. His fighter jumped up and slammed its feet against Sting's archer and his life points dropped down to 4300.

"Here goes!" Sting said. "I'll start by summoning Lancerin: Lancer of Holy Light." Sting said. He summoned out a knight-like soldier with a lance and had 1800atk points. "Next, I'm activating Reinforcements of Holy Light. This allows me to summon a Holy Light monster from my deck when I have another one on the field as long as it's level four or lower. So I'm summoning out Garu: Guardian of Holy Light in defense mode." He summoned out a shield warrior and it had 1900def points. "Now for the fun part. Lancerin, attack his Fire Dragon Talon." His lancer jumped at Natsu's fighter and slashed against it. Talon was destroyed and Natsu's life points dropped to 3700.

"You're going to need more than that to beat…." Natsu didn't finish that sentence as a laser shot through him from Lancerin. "What just happened?"

"That's my lancer's special ability." Sting said. "When he destroys a monster, he can deal 300 points of damage."

"Only 300? Is that really the best he can do?" Natsu taunted.

"Watch it. I'm not the one who is losing here." Sting said.

"We'll see about that." Natsu said.

"I guess you're right. I end my turn." Sting said.

"The two of them seem even at the moment. Who will make the move that will change everything?"

"Natsu's doing pretty well so far, but that Sting is not holding his punches." Lucy said.

"And neither of them have summoned their actual dragons yet. I'm a little worried on what might happen when they do summon them." Wendy said.

"Here we go!" Natsu said and drew his next card and looked at what he had to work with. 'I don't have anything at the moment that can take his lancer in my hand. So I better take him down now.' "I'll start by having Metalicana attack your Lancerin! Go, **Iron Dragon Slasher**!" Metalicana charged at the target, but Garu stood in the way. "Hey! Down in front! What's going on?"

"It's Garu's special ability. With him on the field, he's the only monster you can attack." Sting said.

"That's just fine because when Metalicana attacks a monster in defense mode and has more power, the difference is dealt to you as damage." Natsu said. Metalicana flew in and slashed against the defender with it being destroyed and Sting's life points went down to 3200.

"I guess I should thank you for destroying him." Sting said.

"Thank me? What for?" Natsu said.

"Garu has one other ability. When he's destroyed, the monster that destroyed him loses 1000atk points." Metalicana was surrounded by a white light and lost power to 2000atk points.

"Come on! You're making my dragon look pathetic!" Gajeel shouted.

"I'll summon Scale Guard in defense mode." Natsu said and his dragon-like creature came on the field with 1900def points. "I'll also play one card facedown to end my turn."

"Back to me!" Sting said. "I'll play my Pot of Greed. That means I draw two more cards." He drew the two cards, but he was surprised at one of the cards he drew. 'It's that card! The one Jiemma gave me.' Sting wasn't entirely sure if he should play this card. He doesn't even know how to use it. He looked over at Jiemma and Jiemma was telling him to do.

"Why is Sting just standing there? Is he confused as to what to do next?"

"Quit stalling and let's just do this!" Natsu said. Sting looked over the card and it seemed simple enough.

"You asked for it. I activate Impenetrable Fortress." Sting said. A giant white castle was forming right behind him. Everyone was confused as to what that card was.

"What is that?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know. I've never heard of that card before." Lucy said. Sting and Natsu's duel disks started to act strange as static was coming out of them.

"What's going on down there?" Rogue said.

"This is odd. I have no memory of Sting ever playing that card before." Rufus said.

"It worked. It's really working." Jiemma said.

"What are you talking about?" Makarov said.

"Father, what have you done?" Minerva asked.

"You see, my research team created that card." Jiemma said.

"You created that card?!" Gray said.

"Wait just a minute. That means it's not an official card to be used in legal tournaments." Erza said.

"Sting is cheating. He's using an illegal card." Laxus said.

"I am?" Sting said. He and all of Sabertooth seemed to be acting like they knew nothing about this.

"It's not cheating. If it was, the duel would have been stopped automatically." Jiemma said. "It's just the first of many of the most powerful cards that will ever be created."

"So since you created this card, tell us what it does." Makarov demanded.

"Very well." Jiemma said. "First, it isn't affected by spells, traps, or monster effects and one doesn't need to pay a penalty to use it. What's more is that all monsters that are in attack mode must attack. There is no option unless they can't like Skiadrum….but that's not the only purpose of that card."

"What do you mean? Answer me!" Makarov said.

"My research team has placed a virus in the card." Jiemma said. "A virus that's traveling through the duel system network."

"A virus?!" Lucy said.

"What are does this virus do?" Erza said.

"I've looked around and I've met duelists who aren't even trying and enjoy being defeated and I hate it." Jiemma said. "That is why I created the virus where every duel will be that of survival. One where if you lose a duel, your duel disk will be destroyed. This virus will revolutionize the dueling world. It will be one where the strong survive and the weak perish!"

"He's mad!" Natsu said.

"That's insane!" Gray said.

"It will also be a world where Sabertooth will rule over." Jiemma said.

"We never agreed to this, Jiemma." Rogue said as all of Sabertooth seemed objective to the idea.

"Father, even I must say that this is pure madness." Minerva said. "I might be one for power, but not like this."

"So you guys really had nothing to do with this?" Natsu said.

"No, we didn't. Believe me, Natsu." Sting said. "We wanted to compete in this tournament like any other duelist would, but not like this. We had no idea he was planning something like this."

"Is that also why you tried to create the ultimate duelists in that research lab?" Erza said. "Was all of it part of your mad plan to rule over the world?"

"You can't do this. There are duelist around the world that duel just for the love of the game." Gray said. "You can't transform it like a means for survival. It depraves the very purpose of dueling."

"Say whatever you like. The virus is already working." Jiemma said. "All Sting has to do is win this duel and Sabertooth will take its rightful place on top. Power will rule over all and Sabertooth will be that power."

"Forget it!" Sting said. "I'm not helping you with crazy plan of yours. This duel wasn't suppose to be like this. I'll just forfeit the duel."

"Don't you dare! Let's keep this duel going." Natsu said.

"But why? The virus is already spreading and dueling will be changed for the worse for everyone." Sting said.

"If you really feel bad about it, help us find a way to stop it. We might get the answer if we keep the duel going." Natsu said.

"Natsu is right." Makarov said. "This duel must keep going. The answer to stopping that virus must be within and I have a feeling that Impenetrable Fortress must be the key. Perhaps if you destroy it, the virus will be stopped."

"But how? This card sounds so powerful." Sting said.

"Sting, look at this!" Natsu said as he held his dragon mark. "We both have marks of the dragons. We're suppose to work together, especially in times like this. I'm sure that if we do that now, we will find the answers we're looking for. Put your faith in me and together we'll stop your master's crazy plan." Despite all that they've been told, Natsu wants to keep fighting and it's renewing Sting's spirit.

"That's it. Don't give up." Makarov said. "Every card has a weakness. You just need to figure out this one's and we don't have much time."

To Be Continued….


	27. Survival of the Fittest Pt2

The finals have taken a turn for the worse. Jiemma gave Sting an illegal card and it's uploading a virus that could ruin dueling for everyone. Sting and Natsu decided to continue the duel in order to find a way to stop the virus. Sting had Rogue's Skiadrum under the effects of Light of the Guardian Angel at 2900atk points and his Lancerin: Lancer of Holy Light with 1800atk points. Natsu had his Scale Guard with 1900def points and Gajeel's Metalicana with 2000atk points with one facedown. Natsu had 3400LP and Sting had 3200LP. The card Jiemma gave Sting was Impenetrable Fortress and it seemed so powerful.

"Okay, Sting. Let's find a way to stop that virus, but you better give this duel your all." Natsu said.

"You got it." Sting said. "Since this fortress forces all monsters in attack mode to attack, but my lancer isn't strong enough to take on any of your monsters, I'll just switch him to defense mode." His lancer dropped down to a knee and had 800def points. "I'm also going to activate this spell. Chain Down." A bunch of chains shot out of the ground and wrapped around Metalicana and was holding it down.

"What is he doing to my dragon?!" Gajeel said.

"Chain Down will prevent you from attacking with that monster for as long as this card remains on the field." Sting said. "Also, you won't be allowed to switch your monster's battle position."

"Excellent. If they can't attack, they aren't under the effect of that fortress." Makarov said. "Perhaps that card is not as powerful as we thought."

"It's only a mere prototype. Once this duel is over, I'll have my researchers add to its effects." Jiemma said.

"Lady Minerva, don't you know anything about this virus?" Orga said.

"Anything you might know about it could help stop it." Rogue said.

"I did overhear something about my father talking about it." Minerva said. "Either that fortress needs to be destroyed or….Natsu defeats Sting. If where the source of the virus were to be shutdown, the virus will be stopped. I think we should keep that to ourselves."

"What?" Rogue said.

"Believe me, I despise what my father is doing and I'm completely against it." Minerva said. "All the things I said and did was for Sabertooth, but I would never resort to something like this. If Sting ends up throwing the match, I can tell Natsu will never forgive him and Sting will never forgive himself. It's also a matter of pride for being a duelist." All of them understood that and were just hoping for the best.

"It's my turn!" Natsu said and he drew his next. "I'll start by activating the special ability of my Fireball Dragon. Since I have a fire attribute monster on the field, I'm allowed to special summon this guy." A fireball transforming into a dragon came up and had 1300atk points, but it dropped to 800.

"Why did it get weaker?" Sting said.

"That's the downside. When Fireball Dragon is special summoned, he loses 500atk points." Natsu said. "That's just fine because he's not staying. I sacrifice him to summon Pyro Maniac." His dragon left the field and a blue skinned man wearing a black vest and pants rose and had fire around his hands. He also had 2000atk points. "I'm also going to activate my trap, Gift Left Behind. Since Fireball Dragon was used to summon another monster, it's attack points are added to Pyro Maniac's." Pyro Maniac's attack points went up to 2800.

"Natsu is on a roll. Can he keep it going?"

"Pyro Maniac, take out his lancer with **Insanity Fire**!" Natsu said. His monster unleashed a powerful blast of fire that destroyed Lancerin. "Now for his special ability. Since he destroyed a monster, he can destroy an additional card on the field."

"But which one? Impenetrable Fortress can't be affect by monster effects." Sting said.

"So I'll just destroy Chain Down." Natsu said. Flames erupted around Sting's spell and destroyed it. With it destroyed, Metalicana was free.

"You may have freed your dragon, but don't forget that all monsters in attack mode must attack." Jiemma said.

"Fine. Metalicana, attack his Skiadrum." Natsu said. Metalicana attacked, but because of Sting's trap, all the attack did was bounce right off Skiadrum.

"Are you trying to make my dragon look foolish?!" Gajeel said as he was getting really mad.

"Just calm down." Gray said.

"I place one card facedown to end my turn." Natsu said. "Since we've reached the end of this turn, the effects of my trap are over and Pyro Maniac's attack points return to normal." Pyro Maniac's attack points dropped down to 2000.

"Not bad, but unless they can figure out how to get rid of that fortress, Natsu and Sting are both in trouble." Lucy said.

"But how can they get rid of it if spells, traps, and monsters don't effect it." Wendy said. "It doesn't even have any price to pay."

"Don't worry about it. One thing I know about Natsu is that he always finds a way to win." Lucy said. "He might act rash and reckless, but his dueling is actually brilliant."

"It's my turn!" Sting said. He saw the card he drew and was getting anxious. "I'll start by activating my Check Rook spell. To use it, I have to banish two light attribute monsters in my graveyard. So I'll banish Enreen and Gaou and in exchange, I get two rook tokens." Two rook chess pieces appeared on his field, but had no defense points. "These two won't be staying for long because I sacrifice both of them." Both rooks disappeared in a flash of light and the dragon marks were glowing even brighter.

"Here it comes." Natsu said.

"I summon Weisslogia the White Dragon!" Sting said and a shining white dragon flew down on the field and had 2700atk points.

"That's the same dragon I saw earlier! So that's the final dragon." Natsu said.

"I activate Weisslogia's special ability." Sting said. "He gains attack points equal to the level every monster times 100. Skiadrum and Weisslogia are level seven. Added to Metalicana is level eight and that makes 2200. There's also your level five Pyro Maniac. That makes 2700. Finally is Scale Guard who is a level three for a grand total of 3000." Weisslogia build some power and his attack points went to 5700.

"No! That's enough to end the duel right now." Gray said.

"Weisslogia, attack Metalicana with **Holy Breath**!" Sting said. Weisslogia was absorbing light in its mouth and unleashed a powerful white blast.

"I activate Nova Forcer!" Natsu said. "By sacrificing one monster on my field, your attack is stopped. I'll sacrifice Pyro Maniac." Pyro Maniac intercepted the attack and was destroyed, but Natsu took no damage. "Since the monster I sacrificed was a pyro, I can take any card from my deck and add it to my hand." He took the card and showed it was Burning Beauty.

"You may have saved yourself this time, but I'll get you yet." Sting said. "Although, it's actually a good thing we're still going. The longer this duel goes, the better the chances we have of finding a way to stop the virus."

"Yeah. So let's keep going." Natsu said.

"It's your move and since it's the end of my turn, Weisslogia loses all that extra power." Sting said and all of Weisslogia's power dropped back down to 2700.

"Unreal. Although the stakes might have been raised, those two still seem to be having a good time."

"You see that, Jiemma? That's what dueling is really about." Makarov said.

"Spare me your lectures. There's nothing you can do that can stop me." Jiemma said.

"It's my turn now." Natsu said and drew his next card. "It's time for a dragon vs a dragon. Sorry, Gajeel. I sacrifice Metalicana and Scale Guard to summon out Igneel the Fire Dragon!" Both monsters were released and summoned out Igneel with all 2500atk points. "He's not the only monster coming out to play. I'm activating Polymerization."

"You can fusion summon?!" Sting said.

"You better believe it. From my hand, I'm fusing Burning Beauty with Dragon Girl." Natsu said.

"This is a new one. This should be interesting." Lucy said as both of his female monsters fused together.

"I fusion summon Dragon Lady Draqua." Natsu said. His new monster was a woman that had dragon wings and scales around her arms that went up to the side of her face with a red top with a black skirt and dark red hair. She also had 2300atk points. "I'm also going to use Draqua's special ability. She deals 300points of damage for every card on the field. There are six cards on the field. That's 1800 points of damage." Draqua unleashed multiple fireballs and blasted Sting with his life points dropping down 1400LP. "I'm not stopping there. I'm using Igneel's ability. If I sacrifice a fire attribute monster, Igneel gains its attack points. So I'm sending Draqua to the grave and adding her power to Igneel." Draqua turned into flames and entered Igneel's mouth and his attack points went up to 5800.

"Sting only has 1400LP. If Natsu attacks Weisslogia, he'll win the duel! Let's hope that will also stop the virus." Levy said.

"Attack that white dragon **Fire Dragon Roar**!" Natsu said. Igneel unleashed that burning flame and it did make contact and an explosion. "That's it. I won." Natsu believed so, but the smoke cleared away and Sting still had 350LP. "What?!"

"Somehow Sting survived that attack? How did he do it?"

"Good question." Natsu said. The smoke cleared some more and saw an old man in a white robe. "Who's the old geezer?"

"Natsu, meet Merlo: Sage of Holy Light." Sting said. "When you attacked, I can send this card to the graveyard and all light attribute monsters gain 1000atk points. However, if they are destroyed, the damage is cut in half. So Weisslogia's attack points went to 3700 and the damage was cut to 1050. Which was just enough for me to continue fighting." Natsu growled since he failed to end this.

"I'll end my turn." Natsu said.

"My move!" Sting said and took his new card. "I'm activating Card of Refresh. Since I have less than half of my life points, this has us both send the cards in our hands to our decks and we draw six new cards." Both of them did what just Sting said and he was pleasantly surprised at what he drew. "Now I'm activating my Rebirth Light spell. This spell brings back a light attribute monster, but its attack points are taken away. So Weisslogia comes back." Weisslogia came back on the field, but all of its attack points are gone.

"But why? Skiadrum still can't attack and now Weisslogia still has no power." Natsu said.

"You're about to see. I play a card you might know." Sting said. "I'm activating Polymerization."

"You can fusion summon too?!" Natsu said.

"That's right. This is the real reason Rogue left me Skiadrum. I'm fusing Weisslogia and Skiadrum together." Sting said and the two started to merge. "With brightness of light and darkness of shadows, this beast will end this fight. I fusion summon! Rise! Weisslogia the Holy Shadow Dragon!" A bright light of white and black shined through and a new monster came out. It looked like Weisslogia, but part of its wings were black and shining white scales on its right leg and claw with black scales on its left claw and leg. Half of its face was also black and had black streaks through its mane.

"Light and darkness together in harmony?!" Makarov said as he didn't think that could actually happen.

"Sorry, but I win, Natsu!" Sting said. Has Sting really won and, unknowing to the two of them, has that virus truly ruined everything?


	28. Best Guild of All

We're nearing the end of the duel between Natsu and Sting. Natsu had 3400LP and his Igneel at 2500atk points, but Sting still had that Impenetrable Fortress and still had 350LP and he's also combined the two dragons. They have become Weisslogia the Holy Shadow Dragon and as a grand total of 3700atk points.

"How is Natsu suppose to beat that?" Wendy said.

"Light and darkness together! I've never seen a monster like it before." Levy said.

"Not only that, but it could end the duel." Mirajane said.

"Sorry, but this ends now for your Igneel." Sting said. "Weisslogia, attack and destroy Igneel. **Holy Shadow Flash Fang**!" Weisslogia unleashed a powerful spiral blast of light and shadows and it looked like it was going to be the end for Igneel.

"From my hand, I'm activating the special ability of Glutton Dragon." Natsu said. A small and thin dragon came on the field and stepped in the way of the attack. The dragon opened up its mouth and was eating the attack.

"What the heck? What's that little thing doing?" Sting said.

"Glutton Dragon's special ability allows me to remove it from play when it's in my hand when a dragon is being attacked and my dragon gets to survive the attack." Natsu said. His small dragon kept eating up the attack until it was so inflated that it burst like a balloon. Natsu still took some damage as his life points dropped down 2200.

"Your dragon may have survived, but you're still at a big disadvantage." Sting said.

"What are you talking about? I still have way more life points." Natsu said.

"Not for long. Watch. I'm activating my Swords of Revealing Light spell." Sting said. Lights in the shape of swords formed around Natsu's field. "Now you won't be able to attack for three turns."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Natsu said.

"I'm afraid not. I end my turn and since we've reached the end, Weisslogia's ability will take away half of your life points." Sting said. Natsu was surrounded by a black and white light and his power was being drained with his life points going to 1100.

"Sting and Natsu continue to chip away life points. Who is going to win is anyone's guess, but what about the problem with that virus at hand?"

'I've got him.' Sting said as he looked at a game changer. 'Even if he has his monsters in defense mode, I can use my Flashing Radiance spell. This spell will cut all defense points of a monster in half and it will allow Weisslogia to deal piercing damage. I've got this. Wait. Even if I win, what about the virus? We still don't know how to stop it.'

"My turn!" Natsu said and drew his next card.

"This could be Natsu's last turn to turn this all around." Gray said. "Does he have any card in his deck that could end this?

"The only card I can think of is the one where he combines Igneel with Heaveledge." Erza said.

"But he doesn't have Heaveledge and there's still those swords. This isn't looking good." Laxus said.

"Come on, Natsu! Don't lose!" Lucy cheered as did the rest of Fairy Tail.

"I'm not planning on losing, virus or no virus." Natsu said. "I'm activating my Assault of Fire Dragon spell. So now I can draw one card and send it to the graveyard. If it's a Fire Dragon, I can destroy one card on the field."

"Natsu is betting this all on a single draw. Will it work?"

"He's relying on luck? The fool." Jiemma said. "This duel is over and he knows it. All that is left is for Jiemma to deal the final blow."

"There's no way." Sting said.

"You be surprised. Just like how my friends are always there for me, my deck is as well." Natsu said. "My deck is filled with all kinds of cards and monsters that have never let me down before and I know it won't now. Here we go. I draw!" He drew that card and all were hoping for the best. "Oh yeah! It's my old buddy, Fire Dragon Iron Fist. So I send him to the grave to destroy your Swords of Revealing Light." Fire erupted around the swords and destroyed them all. "See that? That's what believing in your friends can do. They're there when you need it and I consider my deck a friend that will never let me down."

"No way!" Sting said as he couldn't believe Natsu pulled it off against all odds.

"Now I activate Passion Draw. So I can send cards in my hand to my deck and take new cards." Natsu said. "I'll send Brilliant Flame back to my deck and take Dragon Fusion."

"Dragon Fusion? You're planning another fusion summoning?" Sting said.

"That's right. First, I'm going to summon out Copy Dragon to the field." Natsu said. A white dragon looking like an infant came on the field, but it had no attack points. "And thanks to Copy Dragon's ability, when I'm fusion summoning a dragon, he can take the place of one of the monsters used to summon it. So I'm fusing Igneel with Copy Dragon." The two of them fused together to bring out Natsu's best. "I fusion summon Igneel the Lightning Flame Dragon. Let's end this old buddy." Igneel reappeared surrounded by an electrical fire with 3300atk points.

"That's an impressive monster, but it's not enough to beat my Weisslogia." Sting said.

"It's a good thing Igneel has his special ability. He can steal all your monster's special abilities and attack points." Natsu said. "Go, **Lightning Heater**." Igneel released some lightning that zapped Weisslogia and robbed him of all his power. "Let's end this. Igneel, attack and finish this with **Lightning Flame Impact**!" Igneel charged right at Weisslogia and created a devastating impact that destroyed the dragon and Sting lost the last of his life points. With his defeat, the virus was destroyed as well as the fortress became static and began to malfunction.

"It's over! For the first time in what feels like forever, we have a new set of champions. Fairy Tail wins the Grand Dueling Tournament!" Fireworks and confetti went off as everyone cheered. Not only has the current dueling era been saved, but there are new champions.

"Yeah!" Natsu shouted. "Fairy Tail is the best there is!"

"Hahaha." Sting laughed as he got back up. "Oh man. I never knew losing could be so much fun." Natsu could see that Sting had gone through a change and he was glad to hear he learn his lesson. They both heard clapping and saw both teams from the guilds clapping.

"Excellent duel and you stopped the virus." Minerva said.

"It's no longer a threat." Rogue said and everyone was glad to hear that.

"No!" Jiemma shouted. "I do not accept this. Sabertooth is the strongest there is. There's no way a weak and pathetic guild like Fairy Tail could defeat us."

"It's over Jiemma." Makarov said.

"Not quite. I'll destroy Fairy Tail for this." Jiemma said.

"Father, it's over." Minerva said.

"You know what, I'm getting sick of you." Sting said. "You treat us, even your own daughter, like we are nothing more than your pawns. We're suppose to be a guild. Not your own personal army. It's time Sabertooth changed and that means we don't need you anymore."

"Absurd! Sabertooth is nothing without me!" Jiemma claimed, but he felt himself getting shocked. Security showed up and used tazers against him to keep him immobilize.

"Let's go."

"You have a lot to answer for." Security took Jiemma away and took him away from the throne he placed himself on. Ending his reign and set in motion a new beginning for Sabertooth. Natsu took joy seeing that creep being taken away.

"Natsu!" Natsu looked to see everyone from his guild running his way. Lucy was the first to arrive and kissed him.

"You really are amazing." Lucy said. Everyone gathered around and took celebration in their victory. Sabertooth took notice of this so they could see what a guild is really like.

"What a splendid tournament this was. We had some twists and turns and now a new guild is number one. I like to take this time to invite you all to the grand party."

….

The After Party

All the guilds came together for one more party and all the celebration and everyone was having a fun time. Gray was catching up with Lyon, Sabertooth is learning to be friendly, Erza was getting along pretty well with Kagura, and Erza was also doing her best to avoid Ichiya.

"Up top." Sting said as he and Natsu tapped glasses together. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail are learning to get along now.

"Man. You guys are awesome and those cards of yours rock." Natsu said.

"I must admit that you two are pretty tough." Lucy said.

"Thank you." Rogue said. "Sting and I do make a great team."

"Thanks to you guys, we know what being part of a guild means." Sting said.

"I hope that means you're doing takebacks." All four of them noticed Sorano with Yukino.

"Yukino!" Sting said as things were pretty tense with her and Sabertooth.

"I'm….I'm sorry that you lost the tournament." Yukino said.

"I believe there's something else to be said." Sorano said.

"Yeah. Yukino, I'm sorry with how things went." Sting said. "We were wrong to treat you the way we did."

"So we're going to do our best to change Sabertooth around for the better." Rogue said. "We like to start by having you come back."

"Do you mean it?" Yukino asked.

"Of course." Sting said. "Please, Yukino. Please come back and join Sabertooth." Yukino was beyond glad to be part of Sabertooth again.

"Glad that's taken care of." Sorano said and was leaving without explaining herself. As she walked off, Erik saw what she did.

"Are you ever going to tell them that you're Yukino's older sister?" Erik asked, but Sorano just shook her head no.

"I've caused a lot of trouble for a long time." Sorano said. "It could cause problems for Yukino. I'll tell them about it one day." She said as she smiled for her sister. Erik accepted it and went over to the others.

"So you guys are good now?" Erik asked.

"Sure are. I just realized that all seven of the dragons are together!" Natsu said.

"You got that right." All of them looked to see Laxus, Gajeel, and Wendy coming over.

"This is great." Wendy said.

"I guess this means we're all a team or something." Gajeel said.

"I guess so. We all share these marks." Laxus said.

"Here. I'll get a picture." Lucy said. All of them gathered together and Lucy took out a camera. She took a picture of them as all seven dragons have finally come together. It was a great party, but out in the shadows, another evil was lurking. Just outside the building, someone watched through the windows.

"Celebrate while you can. Our time will come soon….Natsu." Who is this mysterious force? With all the dragons together, they'll face it together.


End file.
